Un Año de Dolor
by Turbomechasonic
Summary: Frida es secuestrada y desparece sin dejar rastro...Manny deja su vida de heroe para buscarla...Disclaimer:"El Tigre las aventuras de Manny Rivera" no me pertenece Segunda temporada estrenada! crossover con Combo Niños HISTORIA TERMINADA
1. Un horrible chantaje

¡¡Hola a todos

**¡¡Hola a todos!! Este es mi segundo fic del tigre… y realmente me gustó como me quedó…tengo que escribir el resto de la historia, pero me parece que cuando lean este primer capitulo ya van a saber lo que sucederá.**

Un Año de Dolor Un horrible chantaje

Era una tarde como cualquier otra. Los pájaros cantaban, la gente disfrutaba del día…y los villanos estaban siendo capturados por White Pantera. Manny y Frida estaban caminando hacia la escuela, Donde debían ir por obligación, para hacer un tonto examen de ciencias naturales…Para ambos eso era lo único malo del día.

-¿Para que tenemos que estudiar ciencias? Mientras sepamos copiar no hace falta estudiar…-Se quejaba Frida con su mejor amigo

-Tienes razón…pero si no hacemos este examen el vicedirector Chakal nos va a expulsar y ya no nos volveríamos a ver…por eso vale la pena hacer estas cosas inútiles…

-Sopes…-Decía Frida cuando llegaron a la puerta de la escuela, mirando al cartel gigante que esta en la pared… Era un aviso del cumpleaños de Frida en el que cumpliría 13 años que sería esa noche…-¡¡No es lo suficientemente grande!!Nadie lo va a notar!! Es la última vez que dejo que mis hermanas hagan mis invitaciones…-se quejaba Frida mirando a sus hermanas que estaban por casualidad en la puerta de la escuela repartiendo volantes.

-¿Por qué mi cartel es tan pequeño?

-Veras Frida…-Le decía una de sus hermanas…-Fue lo más grande que podíamos comprar…

-¡Pero vi en la tienda y tenían un afiche más grande!

-Ese lo compró Zoe Aves…-Le respondieron, luego Frida voltea y ve a Zoe jalando de una cuerda y del techo cae una lamina gigante aún más grande que la de Frida y tapando el cartel de Frida, se despliega el anuncio de Zoe…Únanse al club antiFrida…

Frida estaba realmente molesta, iba a explotar de furia, pero en ves de eso, se dio media vuelta para hablar con Manny sobre ese cartel…pero cuando se da vuelta, Manny no estaba, Frida miró arriba, otra vez el cartel de Zoe el cual ahora estaba cortado a la mitad…Luego cayó por completo al suelo y sobre el techo se ve una figura resplandeciente. Era…

-¡¡El tigre!!-dijeron Frida y Zoe al mismo tiempo, solo que Frida de una manera tierna y feliz mientras que Zoe lo decía de una manera odiosa y furiosa, como se sentía Frida antes.

El tigre bajo del techo con mucho estilo saludando a todos hasta que aterrizó al lado de su amiga. Y luego se destransformó.- Y… ¿Qué te parece?-le preguntó Manny sabiendo la respuesta- Gracias Manny…eso fue muy dulce…-Le respondió Frida abrazándolo, Manny se sonrojó un poco con esto, pues no era la respuesta que el pensaba…pero aún así correspondió al abrazo.

-Oye Frida… ¿Quieres algo en especial para tu cumpleaños?-Le pregunto Manny en voz baja esperando a que solo Frida lo haya escuchado. Frida se sonrojó y tratando de sonar lo más natural posible le dijo tartamudeando.-Este…no…no…nada en especial…solo que vengas a mi fiesta…

-¡Ahí estaré!-y luego de decir esto Manny se separa de Frida y se van juntos a sus clases.

Las clases eran MUY aburridas… había examen de ciencias naturales, al que Manny y Frida se olvidaron de estudiar…jeje…en fin…el examen se trataba de los distintos biomas del mundo…cosa que ninguno de los dos sabía…y para su desgracia, la maestra los había colocado lejos del resto de la clase para que no se copiaran. Cuando sonó la campana todos entregaron sus exámenes incluidos Manny y Frida, que tenían las hojas casi en blanco. La maestra notó esto y los llamó a ambos…-Rivera…Suárez…pueden venir un momento…

Manny y Frida se estaban yendo, pero tenían que obedecer y se dieron media vuelta y caminaron hacia donde estaba la maestra.-Díganme… ¿no estudiaron…cierto?-Les preguntó la maestra

-No…no lo hicimos…-le respondió sin saber que decir Manny-es que…-pero Frida lo interrumpió y le siguió contando excusas a la maestra.-Es que "Manny"… tuvo que… salvar a la ciudad de… Sartana…y…Salvo la escuela… ¿Cierto Manny?

-Cierto…es totalmente cierto…no podría ser más cierto…-agregó Manny muy nervioso

-Soy maestra…se que mienten…-les dijo frunciendo el ceño a Manny y Frida…-Dejaré que hagan el examen de nuevo…pero…necesitan un castigo…-la maestra se puso a pensar en un buen castigo para ambos…ella sabía que pronto sería el cumpleaños de Frida, así que les respondió de tal manera que Frida empezó a ponerse muy avergonzada.-Quiero que me invites a tu fiesta Frida…y también a mi familia…las…"aves"…sino…seguro reprobaras el año…

-Claro…será un honor…-le decía Frida mientras salían del salón. Cuando salieron de la escuela, Frida se puso a llorar en la esquina donde nadie la pudiera ver…-No es justo…son dos opciones horribles…la maestra y Zoe arruinando mi cumpleaños…o reprobar el año…-Se decía Frida. Ella quería estar sola…para su mala suerte…o…tal vez buena…Manny la vio y se sentó a su lado.-Frida… ¿estas bien?-Le pregunto Manny a su mejor amiga que estaba muy triste.-Si…solo estoy un poco triste…es que…no es justo…-se quejaba Frida, solo que ahora con su amigo a su lado.-Bueno…ya no se puede hacerle nada. Ya en 4 horas empieza tu fiesta…será mejor que te prepares.-le dijo Manny a Frida de una forma muy dulce y tierna. Frida muy lentamente le dijo a Manny…-Gracias Manny…si no fuese por ti…no valdría la pena.

-De nada…-le dijo Manny, luego se levanto y se fue caminando a su casa para prepararse para la fiesta de Frida…pero antes de haberse alejado 5 metros, escucha una explosión cercana…era Sartana…otra vez…entonces Manny giro la hebilla de su cinturón y se transformó en…-¡¡**El…Tigre!!**-y luego se dirigió hacia el banco que estaba siendo robado por Sartana y se despidió de Frida…-Adiós Frida…te veo en cuatro horas…tal vez tarde un poco…Sartana no está sola…

Frida entonces se despidió y se fue caminando hacia su casa. El cielo estaba algo nublado…y lamentablemente para Frida, su fiesta estaba muy cerca. Ella solo pensaba en que pasaría con la maestra en su fiesta…sería su fin, quedaría como una tonta. Ella simplemente deseaba desaparecer…-**Desearía desaparecer**…-se dijo Frida mirando al cielo. Entonces ella sintió una gota de agua caer sobre su frente. Estaba comenzando a lloviznar, así que se puso a correr hacia su casa.

-Así que…desearías desaparecer…-decía una sombra en el techo de un edificio. Era La Cuervo…-Tía…tu te puedes transportar… ¿podrías hacerlo?

-Pero por su puesto mija, después de todo…así nos vengaremos de esa Suárez, y ese Rivera por hacer de mi clase…un circo…. Después de todo, yo soy… **¡La pava real!**...


	2. Un no muy Feliz Cumpleaños

¡¡Así es ¡¡Así es!! Por fin lo continué…jeje…bueno primero que nada gracias a ElTigreLove por tu comentario. Tenía mucha prisa y no me había dado cuenta y Gracias. Para que sepan he cambiado el capitulo 1 y bueno…aquí el capitulo…3…digo 2 Un no muy feliz Cumpleaños

Eran ya las 6 de la tarde, la fiesta de Frida sería en una hora, ella estaba en su casa, supuestamente debería estar más que lista…pero no…ella estaba sentada en su cama, siempre mirando hacia abajo, no podía sacarse de su cabeza la imagen de la maestra bailando en su fiesta…y todos riéndose de Frida, incluso pensó que Manny sería capaz de reírse. Pero sabiendo que ya era inevitable, se empezó a preparar para su fiesta.

A las 7:30 Frida había salido de la ducha y estaba en su habitación, secándose y cambiándose. De repente, alguien toca el timbre. Para la sorpresa de Frida se trataba de Manny, que le había dicho que vendría media hora antes. El venía vestido con un elegante traje. Pues Frida había dicho que sería un baile de carnaval…-…Un momento…si Manny ya está aquí….eso significa…¡¡Que estuve deprimida toda la tarde!!...¡me tengo que apurar!

Emiliano le abrió la puerta a Manny y para la sorpresa de Manny, el padre de Frida, no había soltado a los perros. Entonces Emiliano le hablo de una manera que nunca antes Manny había escuchado de él…estaba pidiéndole…un favor…-Rivera…mi hija está muy deprimida…. Es su cumpleaños, por favor anímala…-El escuchar esto hizo que Manny reaccionara de forma preocupante. Manny rápidamente subió las escaleras y se apresuró a llegar a la habitación de Frida. Pero antes de abrir la puerta fue detenido por la voz de Frida.-¡¡No abras!! Aún no termino de vestirme…

-Oh…lo siento.-se disculpó Manny-Es que tu papá me dijo que estabas muy deprimida…en tu cumpleaños.

-Es cierto…sigo deprimida.

-¿Es por lo de la maestra no?-le preguntó Manny-Frida…nadie pensará mal de ti…en especial yo…si lo hiciera me cambiaría de apellido a avez…créeme, nada malo sucederá…te lo prometo.

-Gracias Manny…-Le dijo Frida, luego se puso a pensar en la imagen otra vez…pero esta vez, Manny estaba en medio de la multitud…defendiéndola. Frida entonces supo que Manny era especial…el era aún más sincero que su familia. Fue en ese entonces que Frida empezó a reaccionar por dentro y sintió un cosquilleo en el estomago con tan solo pensar en Manny defendiéndola. Entonces se cambió otra vez.

Pasaron 5 minutos, ya solo faltaban 10 minutos para que el resto de los invitados llegaran. Manny estaba empezando a quedarse dormido mientras que se recargaba contra la pared, hasta que escucho el ruido de la puerta de la habitación de Frida. Frida Salió lentamente, con el cabello reluciente, sus googles impecables, Sus ojos azules, ahora resplandecientes, y llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido de color celeste, con bordes plateados y mangas color azul oscuro. Manny se sonrojó muchísimo por lo que veía. Jamás había visto a Frida tan…linda…

-…y bien… ¿Cómo me veo?-le preguntó Frida dándose cuenta del color rojo de la cara de Manny.

Manny se puso aún más colorado, la pregunta de Frida era inesperada. Puso un brazo en su nuca y mirando nervioso hacia abajo, le respondió.-…Es…estas…**preciosa**...-Manny luego la miró a los ojos. Frida estaba increíblemente sonrojada, al igual que Manny. Frida se acercó a Manny al igual que el a ella y se tomaron de las manos. Acercaron sus labios bastante…con bastante me refiero a 4 centímetros. Pero fueron separados por un brazo que se apareció en medio de los dos. Ambos miraron para arriba y Manny asustado tragó saliva. Era…nada más y nada menos que… el padre de Frida…

-**¡¡Qué está sucediendo aquí?!**-Gritó Emiliano, luego dirige su mirada a Manny y en un tono muy molesto le grita en la cara…-¡Ibas a besar a mi hija!

-¡Papa!-le gritó Frida-no hay ningún problema.

-Para mi si- le respondió rápidamente.-¡Este niño no es ideal para ti!

Frida estaba realmente molesta. No podía confiar en nadie, ni siquiera en su padre.-**¡¡Pues…este niño…es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida!!**-Esa última frase se escuchó por toda la casa. Su madre y sus hermanas habían oído e incluso supieron inmediatamente lo que sucedía aún cuando estaba en habitaciones muy separadas de donde estaban ellos. Luego de que el sonido terminó, el silencio se apoderó de todo el lugar, y se mantuvo así durante varios segundos y todos habían quedado con la boca abierta. Después de un tiempo Emiliano rompió el silencio…-…perdón mija…-Emiliano se sentía culpable por lo que había hecho. Quizás Frida nunca volvería a confiar en el. Mientras tanto Manny y Frida se dirigían al jardín donde se celebraría la fiesta.

Los primeros invitados comenzaron a llegar. Frida se lleno de alegría al ver que NO eran ni la maestra ni Zoe. Después empezaron a llegar más y más invitados, y para la suerte de Frida, no eran ni la maestra ni Zoe.-Te lo dije- le dijo Manny-no sucederá nada malo.

El resto de la fiesta siguió perfecta para todos, todo el mundo se estaba divirtiendo, en especial Manny y Frida, quienes no paraban de bailar ni siquiera para saludar a los invitados. En una ocasión, Frida pudo ver a La Cuervo que pasó volando sobre la fiesta, pero siguió de largo, solo que Frida reaccionó mal y se tropezó. Manny rápidamente la agarra de la espalda y la vuelve a levantar, cosa que hizo a Frida sonrojar.

A las 12:30 la fiesta estaba llegando a su fin. Ya la mayoría de los invitados se habían ido. Y para ese entonces Manny y Frida habían dejad de bailar.-Lo ves Frida…te dije que no tenías que preocuparte de nada. Ni siquiera vinieron.

-Tienes razón Manny.- Pero Frida cambió de opinión rápidamente al ver a La Cuervo y alguien más enfrente suyo.

-Pongamos nuestro plan en marcha tía.-le dijo La Cuervo a La Pava Real quien estaba a su lado. La palabra plan destacó en la cabeza de Manny, haciendo que casi sin voluntad propia girara la hebilla de su cinturón convirtiéndose en…-**¡¡El…Tigre!!**- Manny se lanzó para atacar a La Pava Real, pero sin darse cuenta, esta lo había agarrado con mucha facilidad y rapidez del cuello, luego lo lanzó hacia atrás y La Cuervo tomó ventaja y le disparó con su láser. El impacto fue muy fuerte. Manny se había estrellado con uno de los mejores regalos que le habían dado a Frida, Un horno a gas para churros. Pero con el disparo de La Cuervo, el horno explotó y Manny luego cayó al suelo muy lastimado. Pero aún podía pelear.

Manny se levantó rápidamente y saltó por arriba de La Cuervo para esquivar todos sus disparos, luego cuando aterrizó lanzó sus garras hacia La Cuervo agarrándola y luego la lanzó lo suficientemente lejos como para darle tiempo como para poder recuperarse de la explosión, pues le dolía…y mucho.

La Cuervo se recuperó en medio vuelo con su jet alas, pero para la suerte de Manny, se había quedado sin combustible, haciendo que cayera 20 metros hasta que cayó en la piscina de Frida. Manny aprovechó que La Cuervo ya no podía pelear para ir contra La Pava Real.

-¡Nadie puede contra mi! En especial una familia de pájaros.-Decía triunfantemente Manny.

-Es que no me conoces, tengo la habilidad especial de distraer a la gente

-¡¿En serio?!-Le preguntó Manny mientras La Pava Real lo lanzaba por los aires con sus plumas de acero.-Si, en serio.-le respondió burlonamente La Pava Real.

Manny estaba tirado en el suelo, muy débil por la pelea con La Cuervo, y ahora tenía que pelear contra alguien más fuerte y el estando muy cansado. Pero a Manny no le importó, de hecho, se alegró de conocer a alguien en toda la ciudad que le diera pelea, aunque estaba preocupado al mismo tiempo porque no sabía que tan fuerte era, tal ves sería más fuerte de lo que el pensaba y moriría peleando. Pero como dije antes, no le importó. Manny se levantó y se dio media vuelta hacia donde estaba La Pava Real y fue corriendo hacia ella para darle un buen golpe, pero se sorprendió de lo que sucedió. Ella había dado media vuelta y ondulado su cola para luego desaparecer dejando algunas luces de colores en el lugar donde desapareció. Manny estaba realmente sorprendido y no sabía donde podría estar. Arriba, abajo, detrás, izquierda, derecha, y en frente, pero no la vio, hasta que de una ventana salió un rayo láser rompiéndola y acertándole a Manny, dejándolo incapaz de seguir luchando.

-Perdiste…-decía una La Pava Real saliendo de la ventana rota. Para la sorpresa de Manny, ella tenía a Frida en sus manos cosa que hizo que Manny reaccionara-¡Déjala en paz…!-Le decía Manny con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

-Te contaré mi plan-Le decía ella mientras empezaba a volar a unos metros del suelo con Frida.-Gracias a Sartana, he descubierto una poción mágica que me permitirá vivir eternamente. Lamentablemente para ustedes, la poción utiliza lágrimas, pero no cualquier tipo de lágrimas… Necesita lágrimas de Dolor… de la familia Suárez, cosa que tiene tu amiga, así que te diré lo que haré. Me esconderé en alguna parte del mundo y dentro de 50 años volveré con tu amiga. Para ese entonces yo seré inmortal y tú estarás muy viejo como para luchar, y entonces los mataré a ambos…**muajajaja**…

Las palabras de La Pava realmente le sonaban aterradoras a Manny y lo peor sería que todo eso le sucedería a Frida por su culpa. No solo estaba atemorizado, sino que también estaba realmente furioso consigo mismo por lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero no podía hacer nada, y para su desgracia, White Pantera y Puma Loco estaban muy ocupados peleando contra Buitrila y Guajolota, así que no lo podían ayudar.

-Sabes que... Se que te sientes culpable por esto. Pero no te preocupes, porque te sentirás aún peor. Yo te conozco, y se que esto que te daré te hará sentir peor…en fin…toma.-La Pava Real finaliza su explicación lanzando al lado de Manny un pequeño papel y se lleva a Frida volando bien alto, y desaparece con sus poderes para que nadie sepa hacia donde iría.

-Rayos…-se decía Manny tratando de levantarse, pero no podía. En eso se acerca La Cuervo caminando, mira a Manny fijamente a lo ojos y le dice-Por fin se hizo…la… **¡venganza!**-diciendo esto le dio un gran golpe a Manny en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente.

**De seguro se preguntarán por que hice que Manny actuara así durante la pela ¿no? Bueno, es que estaba viendo dragon ball z y como tambien tenía tarea, tenía mucha prisa.**

**Bueno espero que les guste. Dejen sus reviews y si pueden ideas. Nos vemos/leemos.**


	3. Un Tesoro de Plastico

Lamento la tardanza

**Lamento la tardanza. Es que tenía mucha tarea, trabajos, exámenes, y otras cosas sin sentido que hacer. Pero sepan que acabo de comenzar las vacaciones y muy pronto tendré listo el próximo capitulo. Espero que les guste este capitulo.**

Manny abrió los ojos poco a poco para darse cuenta que estaba en un hospital con toda su familia al lado suyo. Auque Manny no recordaba lo que había sucedido, trato de levantarse haciendo gestos de dolor sobándose la cabeza. Cuando Manny se quitó la cobija que lo cubría, entonces lo supo…estaba todo vendado. Panza, piernas, espada, y cabeza.

-¡Manny!-Gritó María al ver a su hijo consciente para luego abrazarlo fuertemente, a lo que Manny respondió con más gestos de dolor, pues estaba lastimado. María se disculpó con el y lentamente dejó de abrazarlo.- ¡Vengan todos! ¡Manny despertó!

Rodolfo y granpapi reaccionaron con el grito de Maria, sobre todo con las palabras que querían escuchar…"Manny", y "Despierto". Ambos se levantaron a toda velocidad y corrieron para abrazar a Manny con todas sus fuerzas. Al igual que María, se dieron cuenta de que le dolía a Manny y lo soltaron lentamente.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?-preguntó Manny esperando a que alguien tuviese el valor de contárselo, pero nadie lo hacía. Todos se miraban los unos a los otros como indicándole al otro que le diga. Entonces se abre la puerta y todos escuchan una voz conocida.-Yo se lo que pasó.-Eso le interesó a Manny, quien estaba ahora de pie frente a la persona con quien tenía tantos problemas.

-Tuvieron una gran pelea contra la parvada de furia, en la que tu perdiste, quedando inconsciente, después de que se habían…llevado…a Frida-Emiliano comenzó a llorar al recordar aquella escena tan dolorosa. Luego recordando las palabras de la Pava Real. Que Frida no dejaría de sufrir.

Manny entonces tuvo un rápido recuerdo de esa noche. Recordó cuando vio a Frida con el vestido, la discusión con el padre de Frida, el baile de esa noche, y la paliza que recibió de parte de La Cuervo y La Pava Real. Pero lo que más recordó fue entonces las palabras de la Pava Real antes de irse del campo de batalla con Frida. "_Me esconderé en alguna parte del mundo y dentro de 50 años volveré con tu amiga. Para ese entonces yo seré inmortal y tú estarás muy viejo como para luchar, y entonces los mataré a ambos…_"

Manny no lo puedo evitar, pero unas pocas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos y rodaron por su cara hasta caer al suelo. Pero Manny entonces recordó que antes de irse, La Pava Real le había entregado algo. Tal ves una pista.

-Papá, tengo que ir a la escena del crimen- en eso Manny corrió hacia la mesa en la que se encontraba su cinturón y trató de agarrarlo, pero su padre agarró su brazo para evitarlo.-No mijo, estás muy débil. Descansa un poco más.

-Pero allí hay una pista que me puede ayudar en mucho, ¡Tengo que encontrarla!-Le respondió Manny soltándose de su padre y agarrando el cinturón. Pero justo antes de girar la hebilla, la voz de Emiliano lo detuvo.

-¿Te refieres a este pedazo de papel? Lo digo porque tiene la firma de La Pava Real.

-Déjame ver-le pidió Manny para leer el pedazo de papel que tenía escrito unas palabras casi imposibles de creer.

_Si estas leyendo esto El Tigre, es porque te dí una paliza, pero no te preocupes…no llores…tu amiga lo está haciendo por ti. Pero si quieres recordarla, ¿Por qué no ves el techo de tu casa? Tal ves, solo tal ves, sufras menos…aunque las posibilidades son de un 1 JAJAJAJA…_

Manny rápidamente giró la hebilla de su cinturón transformándose en El Tigre, para salir por la ventana y dirigirse hacia su casa en la que encontraría un tesoro emocional.

Cuando Manny llegó, comenzó a escalar todos lo pisos del edificio hasta el tejado, para ver sobre la antena de televisión, los preciados googles color rojo de Frida, que ahora resplandecían con la luz del sol. Manny los tomó con cuidado y mirando al cielo dijo:

-Frida, te juro que te rescataré cueste lo que cueste. Te rescataré **¡¡LO JURO!!**

Las palabras de Manny se escucharon por todo alrededor. La gente que estaba cerca del edificio miró hacia arriba para comprender lo que sucedía. Se podía ver a Manny colocándose los googles de Frida en el cuello, alejándose del lugar.

**Me costó bastante pensar esto, en realidad me cuesta pensar :- pero aún así espero que les guste. Necesito sus comentarios por favor…e ideas si se les ocurre.**


	4. Comenzando la Búsqueda

Lamento la que pasó, muy pronto se convirtió en 3 semanas…jijijij…

Lamento la que pasó, muy pronto se convirtió en 3 semanas…jijijij….bueno aquí está el no tan esperado capitulo…4 de esta no tan emocionante historia. Al menos no lo será hasta que llegue a la parte del titulo.

Comenzando la Búsqueda

La familia de Manny, ya preocupada, también fue a la Casa del Macho, solo para entonces ver a Manny sentado sobre el tejado mirando al cielo, imaginándose, preguntándose, reflexionando la situación en la que estaba. Realmente extrañaba a Frida, y solo había pasado 1 día pero el ya se sentía terrible. Tratando de no pensar en el no verla nunca más era terrible, y para sacar esa idea de su cabeza miró hacia abajo, encontrando a su familia observándolo. Manny se tiró del edificio y cayo justo al lado de todos.

-Manny, me alegro de que no estés tan alterado. Es maravilloso.-le decía la madre –y además, es muy…-pero antes de poder terminar Manny les grito a todos.

-¡Cómo puedes decir eso! ¡Acaba de ocurrir una catástrofe y parece como si no les importara! ¡Al único que vi que le importó fue a Emiliano! –y con esto se dio media vuelta para irse a un lugar más tranquilo para pensar, pero fue detenido por la mano de su padre en su hombro.

-No es cierto, todos nos sentimos terribles. Pero no podemos estar así de por vida, hay que salir adelante.

Manny solamente dio un pequeño respiro para mirar al suelo con una gran decepción. Sus orejas hacia abajo y sus ojos tristes. Rodolfo se dio cuenta de esto y supo que lo que le había dicho no estaba del todo bien. Por lo que trató de nuevo.

-Manny…La encontraremos. Todos ayudaremos, daremos lo mejor que tengamos. Y…-pero dejó de hablar al darse cuenta que Manny no estaba ahí. En vez de eso encontró una pequeña nota diciendo:

_Me voy a pensar en otro lado. La buscaré y la encontraré. No me importa si la tengo que buscar por todo el mundo, solo me importa encontrarla. Los veré dentro de un año, para juntar las pistas que tengamos._

_-Manny_

Cuando Rodolfo leyó la nota en voz alta, María se puso a llorar, y Rodolfo y Granpapi no pudieron evitarlo pero dejaron que unas pocas lágrimas se les escaparan. Luego Rodolfo se quitó su mascara y le dijo en voz baja al cielo, pensando en su hijo,-Que Dios te ayude mijo, que Dios te ayude.

**Ahora nos vamos donde Manny, para que lo sepan su familia se va a la casa.**

Manny ahora estaba en el límite de la Ciudad Milagro. A tan solo unos pasos de salir de su ciudad natal, para entrar en un mundo desconocido para el. Tal vez más seguro, pero más grande, confuso, poblado y raro. Manny comenzó a caminar, hasta que salió de la ciudad y se dio cuenta de que ya había dejado atrás su infancia, sus amigos, su familia, su hogar, y su vida de héroe, para convertirse en un viajero en busca de un sueño. El de encontrar a su mejor amiga que estaba en algún lugar del mundo. El dudaba de tener éxito en su misión, pero no le importó, porque el sabía que la tragedia se vence con valor, valor proveniente de una persona decisa y fuerte, capaz de enfrentar al mundo por conseguir lo que deseaba.

-Comenzaré por Jalisco.

**Una semana después**

De acuerdo, no hay nada en este estado. Talvez debería buscar en seguramente hallaré algo.

**No creerán de donde salió la idea…de los padrinos mágicos…je bueno algún día le seguiré. Pero necesitaría ****pensar. Nos vemos/leemos **


	5. Hay que buscar

Hay que buscar Hay que buscar

Manny ya había estado buscando por el mundo hacía ya 1 mes, y su familia buscaba lo mejor que podía en la ciudad milagro, y lugares cercanos ya que sabían que era más probable que estuviesen allí. Aún así, Los riveras seguían ocupados, pues en el único momento que podían buscar era cuando tenían tiempo libre ya que tenían que trabajar.

Pero un día, exactamente un mes luego de la catástrofe, algo muy impactante sucede, y lo averiguarán ahora….

María estaba en la biblioteca, ordenando libros cuando se encontró con un libro que no correspondía a la sección en la que estaba. Lo agarró y al mirar lo que este decía en la tapa, quedo sorprendida y algo esperanzada. Quizás, solo quizás fuese el libro del la pava real habría sacado el hechizo del que hablaba antes de llevarse a Frida. Rápidamente lo abrió y buscó casi por una hora en ese enorme libro, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba: "Poción de Inmortalidad".

Antes de leerlo, marcó la página y salió corriendo hacia la casa del macho para mostrar su hallazgo a toda la familia (excepto Manny, que se había ido y no tenía celular…( ).

-Al parecer encontraron el libro, esto podría causarme problemas…por otra parte…esto me da una mejor idea.-Decía una voz desde una ventana de la biblioteca. Y no solo era una voz, era nada más y nada menos que La…Cuervo…, no mentira, era la Pava Real. Que observaba como su plan marchaba. –Lo siento Riveras, pero ahora que sabrán mi secreto, me temo que tendré que eliminarlos…¡¡Majaajajaaa!! ¡Cof! ¡Cof! Tonta tos.-y diciendo esto, se fue al mismo destino que María para comenzar su nuevo plan.

**Mientras tanto**, Manuelo Pablo Gutiérrez O'brien Equihua Rivera, se encontraba en la gran ciudad de Nueva York. Famosa por su gran cantidad de habitantes, facilidad de conseguir empleos y universidades. Pero lo más importante, era un lugar inmundo de crimen e infamia, una de las ciudades más peligrosas del mundo. Lo cual simplemente se convirtió en un blanco para Manny. Lo único malo era que la ciudad era…demasiado grande, le tardaría meses revisarla toda. Pero tuvo que limitarse a empezar por buscar un lugar donde quedarse y a alguien que le ayudara con su misión.

Como Manny sabía que no debía llamar la atención, tuvo que caminar como humano y no como El Tigre ya que la gente no estaba acostumbrada a él. Pero para la desgracia de Manny, se escuchó una explosión cercana y su instinto de héroe no le permitió mantenerse alejado.

Cuando Manny llegó a la escena del crimen, notó que era un asalto a un banco. Simplemente algo muy fácil de solucionar. La policía rodeaba el edificio y les sería imposible escapar, así que Manny se relajo al saber que todo saldría bien. O al menos eso pensaba. De repente la puerta se abrió y salió uno de los asaltantes con un rehén listo para matarlo con una pistola en la cabeza. Eso hizo que Manny reaccionara y se llenara de ira. Como odiaba ese tipo de defensa. Le hizo recordar cuando la pava tenía a Frida. Era siempre la misma situación. Un paso en falso y adiós.

Manny estaba apunto de girar la hebilla de su cinturón, de hecho, con las manos en ella. Pero justo antes de que pudiese transformarse, el asaltante quedó pegado a la pared con una telaraña y del otro extremo salió un hombre en traje de color rojo con las piernas de color azul y entró en el edificio. Unos 10 segundos después, y 5 disparos, volvió a salir con los otros asaltantes envueltos en telaraña. Y entonces Manny lo pudo ver. Era el Hombre Araña… (**Que no me pertenece**) que lanzando su telaraña y con un gran salto, se fue de la escena antes de que los noticieros llegaran. Manny se dio cuenta de que su única oportunidad de encontrar a Frida sería con la ayuda del hombre araña, y en menos de 1 segundo se convirtió en el tigre y comenzó a perseguirlo clavando sus garras en los edificios al igual que el hombre araña con su telaraña. Quien se dio cuenta que estaba siendo seguido y le lanzó una telaraña a Manny dejándolo atrapado en la pared de un edificio.

-¿Quien eres?- le preguntó el hombre araña a nuestro héroe favorito.

-Mi nombre es Manuelo Pablo Gutiérrez O'brien Equihua Rivera. Alias El Tigre, pero puede llamarme Manny. Y estoy viajando alrededor del mundo en busca de una malvada villana que secuestró a mi mejor amiga, y cuando te vi, me di cuenta de que me podrías ayudar en mucho. Si quieres te podría ayudar a combatir el crimen. Lo único que necesito es conocer la ciudad.

-El Tigre…ese nombre me suena conocido. Como si fuese conocido. Tú debes de ser el tataratataratataratataranieto del legendario Diego Rivera. Con gusto te ayudaré, pero no solo se trata de conocer la ciudad y de cómo combatir el crimen, sino que se trata de conocerte a ti mismo. Ven a mi casa, te hablare mejor de esto, pero primero necesitas descansar. Tu viaje seguro fue largo.

**Hola a todos. Me encantaría que me dijeran como hago esas líneas que separan la historia de mis opiniones…si lo hacen, muchas gracias. Y si no lo leyeron, el hombre araña no me pertenece. Ya tengo planeada toda la historia. Solo necesito escribirla. Pero solo me tardaré en complementar. Nos vemos/leemos.**


	6. Una Desaparicion y El Sexto sentido

Una desaparición y el sexto sentido Una desaparición y el sexto sentido

-¡¡Oigan todos, encontré la poción de la que hablaba la Pava Real!!-dijo María Rivera a las 4 personas que se encontraban ahí adentro: White Pantera, Puma Loco, Emiliano Suárez y la Madre de Frida cuyo nombre no recuerdo.

Todos se sorprendieron cuando escucharon eso e inmediatamente se acercaron para poder escuchar cual era esa poción tan especial y que podrían hacer al respecto. Entonces, María comenzó a leer las primeras palabras.

-Poción de inmortalidad: para hacer esta poción, mezcle en un caldero de agua hirviendo, medio kilo de ojo de anguila, 1 litro de leche de cabra, colmillos de murciélago, lengua de rana, estomago de vaca, excremento de perro, pie de atleta, Y CHOCOLATE PARA EL SABOR. Dejar hirviendo por 30 minutos y luego agregar el ingrediente más importante de la poción. LAGRIMAS DE SUAREZ si se quiere que la poción sea temporal, y la mística hebilla de El Tigre si se quiere que sea permanente.

Advertencia: Una vez bebida la poción permanente, no beber la poción temporal, o sino se derretirá y sufrirá por la eternidad el derretirse sin morir.

Cuando María terminó de leer hizo una pequeña pausa para compartir con los demás sus opiniones.

-Entonces…todo esto era… ¿una trampa para Manny?-preguntó Rodolfo

-Eso parecería, ella no sabría cuanto duraría la temporal, entonces trataría de usar a Manny, pero para ello debería…separarlo…- Se guardo silencio por unos segundos en los que todos se dieron cuenta de la gran trampa en la que habían caído y lo que sucedería ahora. Serían eliminados 1 por 1 hasta que solo quede Manny y no pudiese defenderse.

-Al parecer es más inteligente que nosotros.-Dijo granpapi

-Tal vez, tal vez no. Si nos preparamos para cuando eso ocurra entonces no nos sucederá nada ni a nosotros ni a Manny. Lo único malo es que tendremos que mantenernos así durante 11 meses más…esto será duro.-se quejaba Rodolfo.

-María y yo necesitaremos ayuda.-dijo La madre de Frida.-Nosotras no tenemos poderes, pero Emiliano se puede cuidar ya que tiene a toda la policía.

-Yo puedo utilizar el guante de plata peligrosa, y tú podrías usar el traje robotico de repuesto de granpapi, el de su abuelo, Cheeta.-propuso María.

-Es una buena idea- le respondió

Durante el resto del día, todo fue tranquilo. Al menos hasta que granpapi y Rodolfo se quedaron dormidos, que fue en ese preciso momento en que llego la pava real quien aterrizó suavemente sobre el techo y entró sigilosamente para no despertarlos y sin que se diera cuenta, le disparó a María haciendo que atravesara la pared.

-Como te atreves a hacerme eso. ¡Arruinaste mi peinado!-Le dijo muy molesta María

-Pobrecita, ¿Te hice daño?-se burlo la pava real

-¡Pobrecita serás tu cuando te derrote!-Le respondió aún más molesta María. – ¡Esto te pasa por meterte con mi familia!-siguió María luego transformándose en- **¡¡Plata Peligrosa!!**- y con esto, María le lanzó su sombrero cortante a la pava real, cosa que esquivó sin problema.

-Yo te enseñaré lo que es un ataque-le dijo amenazante la pava real para luego desaparecer con su poder especial y atacándola de todos lados hasta que por fin la dejó inconsciente. Y antes de que alguien más se hubiese dado cuenta de su presencia, desapareció junto con María para reaparecer en la base secreta donde se encontraba Frida vigilada por Zoe.

-Hola tía. Veo que trajiste una Rivera.

-Así es mijita. Y pronto llegara el momento de poner a marchar nuestro plan maestro jejeje…

-¡No te saldrás con la tuya, Manny nos salvará tarde o temprano y te derrotará!- Le dijo Frida furiosa. –Ahora que has traído aquí a María seguro que Manny se molestará aún más en buscarnos.

-No tonta, Cuando te secuestre a ti Manny salió de la ciudad para encontrarte. Lo único malo es que no sabe donde estamos. Ni siquiera tú lo sabes, es un lugar en el que nunca buscarían ni se animarían a entrar.

-Mmmm…será… ¿la sala de maestros?-Le preguntó Frida intrigada

-Zoe, sabe demasiado. ¡Anestésiala! Y has que se olvide de todo lo que sucedió.

-¡A la orden!-le respondió firmemente.

-Como iba diciendo, todo está saliendo tal y como lo tenía planeado. Jejeje.

**EL HOMBRE ARAÑA NO ME PERTENECE**

Manny se encontraba en la cima del Empire Estate junto con el hombre araña listo para ser ayudado y entrenado para su búsqueda por el mundo de su gran amor. Para su desgracia el no sabía cual era el verdadero plan de La Pava Real ni que él era su blanco inicial. Lo único que sabía era que su entrenamiento estaba a punto de empezar.

-Muy bien Manny- Le dijo el Hombre Araña.-Hoy aprenderás lo que es el "**sexto sentido**".

-¿El sexto sentido?-le preguntó Manny confundido.

-Ya sé que suena como la película. Pero no tiene nada que ver. Veras, El sexto sentido se trata de una cualidad especial de los superhéroes con cualidades de animales, como mis poderes de araña y tus poderes de tigre, que nos dan la capacidad natural de percibir peligros como lo hacen los animales, como el perro, que puede percibir terremotos.

-Ohh… ahora que lo mencionas, a veces siento que mientras peleo, mi cuerpo se moviera por voluntad propia para esquivar ataques de mis enemigos.

-Eso mismo. Ese es el sexto sentido. Solamente necesitamos que lo perfecciones y podrás esquivar lo que sea.

-De acuerdo. Estoy listo. ¿Que es lo que debo hacer?-Le preguntó muy emocionado Manny.

-Empecemos por… **¡Esto!**-Le dijo el Hombre Araña para luego lanzarle una enorme telaraña que atrapó a Manny por completo y dejándolo pegado al techo del edificio.

-Mmmm…necesitarás mucho entrenamiento.

**Sopes!! De verás que me gusta tener tantas ideas en la cabeza. Ni siquiera sé si podré meterlas todas en la misma historia. Tal vez tenga que hacer muchas…**

**Pero lo que me interesa ahora es saber como me está quedando. Por favor dejen sus comentarios y/o sugerencias. Nos vemos/leemos. **


	7. Otra desilución

Otra desilusión Otra desilusión

Habían pasado ya seis meses desde que Manny se había ido de la Ciudad Milagro. Y durante 2 meses estuvo entrenando en Nueva York con el Hombre Araña lo suficiente como para ganarle en una pelea y gracias a su entrenamiento especial, era capaz de pelear con los ojos cerrados. Pero la misión de Manny no era solo entrenar. Como sabrán, Manny aún debía buscar a Frida en muchos lugares. Principalmente las ciudades más peligrosas del mundo, incluida la que estaba a punto de llegar. Famosa por su inseguridad aún más que la Ciudad milagro, la Ciudad Gótica.

En esta ocasión, Manny se encontraba en una calle oscura y desolada, pero no estaba como humano, sino como El Tigre ya que sabía que esta ciudad era muy conocida por su gran cantidad de criminales y asesinatos. Lo que llamó la atención de Manny era que la calle en la que se encontraba estaba vacía. No había ni una sola persona en ese lugar. Y al final de la calle se encontraba la avenida principal en la que se encontraba el banco de la ciudad. Del cual por casualidad se escucho una explosión muy fuerte y peligrosa, seguida de disparos. Ya que no había ningún policía en esa zona, Manny decidió ayudar.

Manny corrió hacía aquel banco pensando en lo que podría pasar. Sería un asaltante común, un bandido, un súper villano muy débil como los de la Ciudad Milagro, o simplemente su peor pesadilla. Cuando Manny llegó a la puerta del banco se detuvo y quedó petrificado por lo que veía. En seguida, se podía notar como se llenaba de rabia, Sus ojos se veían mucho más serios. Su sangre le hervía por todo su cuerpo, y su mirada se agudizaba en el objetivo.

-No sabía que te encontraría aquí, pero me alegro de que suceda. Porque sino me devuelves a Frida, **¡¡Pagarás con tu vida!!**- Ahora Manny se encontraba mucho más enojado que antes, y ya en posición de combate. Prestando mucha atención a su oponente y a sus movimientos. Pues este oponente no era una broma, o un pasatiempo ni nada por el estilo. Esta oponente era…La Pava Real.

-Ahh…eres tú, el niño que perdió a su amiga por culpa de mi hermana. ¿El Tigre, no?

-¿Hermana?-Le Preguntó Manny confundido.

-Así es. Yo soy la hermana de La Pava Real. Mi nombre es ¡La Gallina! La Pava Real es mi hermana mayor, me dijo que si te encontraba acabara contigo y que le enviáse tu cinturón. Así que ya que te encontré, cumpliré las órdenes de mi hermana.

-Pero si yo te gano, tú me dirás donde se encuentra La Pava Real.

-De acuerdo, se que no me ganarás.

Y así comenzó una gran batalla, aunque no tan grande ya que eso sería nada más que un entrenamiento para la pelea contra La Pava Real. Por supuesto, la ira de Manny se había debilitado un poco. Pero si en realidad hubiese sido la Pava Real, seguramente Manny hubiese perdido la razón. En fin, Manny simplemente se quedó en su lugar esperando el ataque de La Gallina mientras esta se dirigía hacia él a toda velocidad. Manny, ya preparado, la esquivó sin ningún problema casi rozándola para luego caer sobre sus pies y lanzarle sus garras agarrándola y lanzándola hacia el otro lado y chocara contra la pared.

Cuando la Gallina se recuperó, estaba demasiado lastimada debido a ese choque. Pero aún tenía sus trucos. Rápidamente, sacó una pistola y disparó un enorme láser de color verde azulado que era imposible de esquivar. Era del tamaño de un edificio, por lo que Manny no pudo hacer nada más que cubrirse. Para la sorpresa de Manny, el no sintió ninguna clase de dolor. Lo único que supo cuando abrió los ojos es que estaba destransformado, y al mismo tiempo, vulnerable. Manny giró la hebilla de su cinturón rápidamente para volver a pelear, pero no sucedía nada. Trató de nuevo aún con más fuerza. Pero nada sucedía.

-¿Qué has hecho?

-Digamos que te he quitado tus poderes temporalmente. Estarás sin usar tu amuleto místico por 20 minutos. Y si crees que soy la única que puede hacer esto, te equivocas. La Pava Real inventó esta arma. Si realmente quieres vencerla, yo te recomendaría que aprendas a pelear sin poderes. ¡¡Juajuajua!!-La Gallina rápidamente se lanzó contra Manny con sus filosas garras en un ataque que seguramente lo mataría y acabaría con la misión de Manny eliminándolo del mapa.

Pero justo antes de que Manny fuese aniquilado por las filosas alas de La Gallina, una sombra negra con figura de humano se atravesó en el camino golpeando a La Gallina haciendo que retrocediera. Y para el golpe final, Una red y un gas somnífero que la dejaron a la merced de la policía que acababa de llegar.

-¿Te encuentras bien niño?-Preguntaba la persona.

-Si gracias…-Manny miró a la cara, o mascara, del sujeto.-Tú eres… ¡Batman!...

-Así es niño. Pero no tengo tiempo para autógrafos. Me tengo que ir.

-¡Espera! Yo también soy un superhéroe. Soy…-Manny comenzó a girar la hebilla de su cinturón ya que habían pasado los 20 minutos.-**¡¡El…Tigre!!**

-Interesante, pero aún así, tengo poco tiempo. Dime que necesitas.

-De acuerdo. Mi nombre es Manuelo Pablo Gutiérrez O'brien Equihua Rivera. Alias El Tigre, pero puede llamarme Manny. Y estoy viajando alrededor del mundo en busca de una malvada villana que secuestró a mi mejor amiga. Ya han pasado 6 meses desde que comencé mi búsqueda y no encontré nada más que a la hermana de la villana que secuestró a mi amiga. También tuve la oportunidad de entrenar con otro superhéroe. Pero cuando La Gallina me dijo que para pelear contra La Pava Real necesitaría acostumbrarme a pelear sin poderes, me sentí muy desilusionado. Pero cuando te reconocí, supe que tú eres el único superhéroe que no tiene poderes. ¿Podrías entrenarme y enseñarme a combatir sin poderes?

-Entiendo tu problema. Nunca es sencillo perder a la gente que amas. De acuerdo, te enseñaré. Pero para eso necesitaremos ir a la baticueva y luego cenar. Es que no he almorzado aún.

**Para que todos lo sepan, ni Batman ni El Tigre me pertenecen. Tampoco el Hombre Araña. Pero esta idea si la inventé yo.**

**No se pierdan mi próximo capitulo que saldrá…en cuanto lo termine.**

**Que sucede cuando Frida descubre la solución a todo el problema, que sucede con La Gallina, y la parte más emocionante, Granpapi VS. La Pava Real.**

**Próximamente en…Fanfiction. **


	8. Casi salvados, pero no

Casi salvados, pero no Casi salvados, pero no

Que tal, han pasado ya 11 meses desde que Manny se fue de la ciudad. Y por si fuera poco, ha aprendido grandes y nuevas tácticas de combate con superhéroes muy famosos y poderosos. Luego de haberse ido de Ciudad Gótica y haber aprendido a pelear sin poderes, estaría listo para pelear contra la Pava Real. Solo debía regresar a la Ciudad Milagro, Donde lo esperarían todos sus familiares para ir contra La Pava Real y rescatar a Frida. O al menos eso pensaba, porque como sabrán, María había sido secuestrada hacia meses, seguido por Carmela Suárez mientras que Manny estaba en Ciudad Gótica. Y Rodolfo, Emiliano y/o Granpapi seguirían. Pero por suerte, esta historia no es como YO creo que será. Aún falta mucho por pasar. Y Frida, ya en el 11 avo mes de maldecir a La Cuervo y a su tía, le esperaba algo interesante. Leed.

Era ya de noche, y estaba todo el cielo nublado. Parecía que iba a llover. El viento soplaba fuertemente, los pájaros se escondían en los árboles, la gente estaba entrando a sus casas… ¿Gritando? Pues así era. Jango de los muertos estaba atacando la ciudad, pero no se sabía porque. Ya que los héroes de la ciudad habían disminuido, los bancos estaban completamente vacíos. ¿Cuál era la razón de este ataque? ¿A dónde se dirigía?

Entonces, Jango y su ejército de esqueletos bandidos entraban en la escuela Leone y se dirigían con una gran velocidad y valor hacia la sala de maestros. Jango tiró la puerta debajo de una patada y entró en la habitación tan rápidamente que tuvo tiempo de desactivar las alarmas antes de que descubrieran a los esqueletos que se dirigían hacia los sensores de calor. Entonces, sucedió. Jango miró toda la habitación logrando ubicar su objetivo, que se encontraba dormida.

-Esqueletos, ¡Libérenlas!

Frida se despertó debido al grito de Jango y quedando muy confundida. ¿Qué haría el ahí? ¿Qué les harían a ellas? ¿Sería una señal de que Manny fracasó? ¿Y si La Pava Real le pidió que terminase el trabajo?

-¿Qué haces aquí Jango?- Preguntó Frida con algo de miedo.

-Vine a evitar un plan maestro. Ustedes solo vengan conmigo. De este modo no habrá forma de que ocurra lo peor.

-¿Lo peor?-preguntó Frida con miedo y confusión.-¿Qué sucederá?

-No querrás saberlo. Solo créeme.

Frida despertó a María y a Carmela que se encontraban dormidas en la misma celda mientras que Jango abría la celda para que pudieran salir. Pero cuando estaban a punto de salirse con la suya, por la puerta se aparece La Cuervo comiendo un plato de helado. Rápidamente, Jango le dispara con su guitarra con un rayo especial. Se trataba de un rayo paralizador que en cuanto le dio a La Cuervo, la dejó inconsciente de inmediato.

-Que bueno que solo era esa mocosa. Sino pudimos haber estado en problemas.-Se dijo a si mismo Jango para luego voltear y ver a todos listos para el escape. Pero antes de irse, Jango dejó unos dispositivos sobre el piso de la celda, los cuales comenzaron a brillar y emitir imágenes. Eran hologramas de Frida, María y Carmela grabadas por unos de los esqueletos de Jango.

Mientras que todos se encontraban saliendo del edificio, que gracias a Jango supieron como no ser vistos por La Pava Real ya que esta dormía, pudieron escapar sin ningún problema. Pero luego por la mente de Frida se cruzó la idea. "Que hay de La Cuervo, ella nos vio". Pero se desconcentró antes de decirle a Jango al escuchar una explosión proveniente de La Casa del Macho. Por mucho que Frida sabía que debían ir a ayudar, pues ya sabía lo que debía estar sucediendo, Jango lo dijo que mejor fueran a buscar un escondite antes de que La Pava Real descubriese los hologramas que dejó Jango para engañarla.

**Mientras tanto…**

En la casa del macho se encontraban Rodolfo y Granpapi se encontraban peleando contra La Pava Real y su hermana, La Gallina. Lamentablemente para los Riveras, la gallina sacó su pistola paraliza-poderes y le disparó a ambos. Rodolfo de repente comenzó a sentirse débil y comenzó a cambiar de color de piel. Estaba muy pálido y débil. Lo único que pudo hacer fue desmayarse.

La reacción de Puma Loco ante el disparo no tuvo efecto alguno, ya que el utilizaba un traje robotico. Pero la reacción de ver a su hijo desmayarse frente a él lo hizo preocuparse casi como nunca se había preocupado antes.

-¡¡Rodolfo!!-Gritó Puma Loco al ver a su hijo en el suelo inconsciente.

-Gallina, llévatelo. Y ya que estás, vuelve a capturar a las otras que se escaparon con Jango. Aún no saben nuestro secreto.-Le contó La Pava Real a su hermana.

-De acuerdo.-Le respondió esta para luego agarrar a Rodolfo y salir volando del lugar hacia donde se encontraba Jango. Este no se dio cuenta de La Gallina y esta los paralizó a todos con su pistola paraliza-poderes, dejándolos indefensos. Luego les lanzó una bomba de humo que contenía un gas somnífero que durmió a todos menos Jango, que se cubrió la boca con su pañuelo, pero luego se desintegró, porque detrás de él, se encontraba más furiosa que nunca, La Cuervo. Quien ayudó a su tía a llevar a los prisioneros mientras que la Pava Real seguía con su lucha.

-Puma Loco…al parecer eres el último Rivera que no he capturado.-Dijo la Pava Real con superioridad.

-Te equivocas, aunque nos captures a todos, todavía está Manny. El te detendrá. Yo confío en él y él sabe que dependemos de él en estos momentos. Especialmente Frida, seguramente Manny ya se volvió más fuerte que tú y lo sabes.-Le respondió molesto Puma Loco para luego atacar con sus misiles a La Pava Real, cosa que fue inútil porque ella los esquivó sin ninguna dificultad.

-Es parte de mi plan, tonto.-Y con eso la Pava Real sacó su cañón láser y le dio un gran disparo a Puma Loco. L única diferencia entre los ataques de La Pava Real y Puma Loco era que La Pava Real si le había atinado a su oponente. Lamentablemente, Puma Loco no se había dado cuenta de que Ese disparo no era un disparo común, su traje no lo obedecía.

-Este es mi rayo paralizador. Hace que mis enemigos quizás no ataquen. Pero con robots funciona mucho mejor. ¡Estas acabado!-Le gritó La Pava Real justo antes de abalanzarse sobre Puma Loco con su ataque de ala de acero.

Luego de haberle dado un muy buen golpe a Puma Loco, La Pava Real le dio otro disparo de su cañón láser común y dejó el traje robotico completamente destrozado. Granpapi estaba debajo de algunas piezas de su traje inconsciente y muy lastimado. Pero peores cosas sucederían. Porque si llevan la cuenta, son 4 a 0. Nadie ha logrado vencer a la Pava Real hasta ahora. Al menos…aún…

Con aún me refiero a que Manny, ya CASI estaba en la Ciudad Milagro. Solo unos cuantos días más y sucedería la mayor batalla de todos los tiempos. La batalla entre la parvada de furia completa y El único héroe Rivera que quedaba para luchar. ¡El Tigre! Por otra parte, Manny se encontraba solo contra 5 enemigos, o tal vez más. ¿Serán sus poderes suficientes como para detener a La Pava Real? ¿Logrará rescatar a toda su familia? ¿El huevo habrá venido antes que la gallina?

2 de estas preguntas serán respondidas muy pronto. Pero por ahora, este capitulo se termina…luego de otro par de párrafos.

Manny se encontraba en un bosque a unos pocos días de la Ciudad Milagro. Estaba armando un campamento para poder pasar la noche. Había armado una tienda para una persona y una pequeña hoguera para calentarse mientras comía unos malvaviscos asados.

Pero Manny de repente sintió algo con su sexto sentido. Un ruido sobre los arbustos. Una pequeña sombra, ¿seria algún animal que trataría de atacarlo? Pues no era así, Manny sentía un poder muy fuerte en lo que fuese que estuviese ahí y en cuanto eso salio de los arbustos, Manny sintió como si se estuviese viendo en un espejo. Al menos por los poderes, pues se había encontrado con Wolverine. Quien poseía poderes muy similares a los de El Tigre. Por último, este se puso de rodillas ante Manny, y luego le dijo:

-He venido a darte un entrenamiento de último minuto, para derrotar a una de las peores enemigas de todos los héroes que existen. La Pava Real…

Continuará…

**Desde mi punto de vista, este ha sido el capitulo más largo que he escrito en mis 2 historias, no tan interesante como pensé, pero aún así, vale la pena. Ya lo saben, pronto sabrán si el huevo vino primero que la gallina. O tal vez no. Nos vemos/leemos.**


	9. ¿No te esperabas esto, cierto?

¿No te esperabas esto, cierto ¿No te esperabas esto, cierto?

-Manuel Rivera, mi nombre es wolverine y como sabrás, somos muy parecidos. En fin, Batman y El Hombre Araña me contaron de tus viajes por el mundo y, lamentablemente, tu no les contaste sobre…Ella…-Dijo Wolverine pausante.

-¿Ella?-preguntó Manny confundido

-Tu enemiga, La Pava Real, es la peor supervillana que jamás haya existido. Tiene los mismos poderes que tenía su madre, quien era conocida como la Paloma de la paz. Tenía súper fuerza, súper velocidad, super reflejos, y millares de poderes más, incluso hay algunos que aún no conocemos. La única diferencia, es que La Paloma de la Paz fue la primera super heroína que existió. Pero su más importante cualidad era, que nunca muere…O algo así, tenía el poder de la inmortalidad. Que fue heredado por la Pava Real.

Manny realmente estaba sorprendido por lo que acababa de oír. Si ella era realmente inmortal, entonces como se supone que haría para derrotarla y salvar a Frida. Manny comenzó a sentirse desesperanzado y no pudo evitar pensar en que sucedería cuando se enfrentara con ella. El perdería a causa del agotamiento, O quizás, ella seguía siendo más fuerte que el, y lo acabaría con mucha facilidad como la primera vez. Todos los pensamientos eran horribles. Wolverine se dio cuenta de cómo se sentía Manny. Y entonces se dirigió a lo más importante.

-Manny, La paloma de la paz…murió…aún con su poder de inmortalidad, murió. Su única debilidad era la valentía, mezclada con una gran porción de amor y lo más importante, el símbolo de la esperanza, que fue grabado en la cima del volcán de la ciudad milagro hace miles de años por los indígenas para evitar que el volcán destruyera la aldea.

Manny se sentía mucho mejor ahora. Y en condiciones mucho mejores que antes. Sentía como su confianza volvía a su cabeza. Realmente, estaba seguro de que triunfaría. Pero antes de que pudiese gozar por completo de su alegría, Wolverine continuó con la historia.

-Manny, lo único que puede vencer a la Pava Real es…El espíritu de la Paloma de la paz. Que si me acuerdo bien, antes de que muriera, dijo que su espíritu renacería en 2 personas que estarían destinadas a estar juntas. Solo dijo las palabras que ahora las Aves odian tanto. "Rivera" y "Suárez".

Manny de repente sintió como su corazón explotaba de felicidad. Ahora si que estaba seguro de que triunfaría. Nada lo detendría. Solo se trataría de dar su mejor esfuerzo, pero a pesar de que su oponente tuviese las mejores cartas, Manny contaba con el comodín, que usado bien, es la carta del vencer.

-Escucha bien Rivera, Ahora te diré todo lo que debes hacer antes de pelear contra la Pava Real. Primero debes conseguir el grabado del símbolo de la esperanza. Luego deberás invocar al espíritu del Tigre para poder contactarte con La Paloma de la Paz. Y eso es todo lo que se. Hasta entonces, que tengas buena suerte y nos veremos luego.

Wolverine rápidamente desapareció por los arbustos y en unos pocos segundos ya se había ido del alcance de Manny. Pero él sabía que hacer ahora. Todo lo que le preocupaba ahora era lo menos importante y sobre todo, Le alegró mucho cuando escuchó que él y Frida estarían destinados a estar juntos. Realmente, lloraba de felicidad.

**Al día siguiente…**

Manny se despertó bastante temprano, eran las 5 de la mañana y estaba lloviendo. Era una lluvia de las que te hacen pensar. Que te relajan y más que nada, mojan. Pero lo que Manny más aprovechaba de esta lluvia era el relajante sonido del agua golpeando el suelo. Ese sonido siempre lo relajaba y lo tranquilizaba no importaba lo que sucediera. Manny solo contemplaba la lluvia y reflexionaba sobre lo que tendría que hacer. Luego, pensando en Frida, se quitó del cuello los googles y los miró con un gran aprecio. Podía sentir como le hacían recordar la bella imagen de Frida y su dulce sonrisa. Manny recordó entonces lo que había prometido: "Frida, te juro que te rescataré cueste lo que cueste." Manny volvió a colocarse los googles en su cuello y vio como la lluvia cesaba. Era el momento de partir. Rápidamente guardó la carpa en su mochila y se dirigió hacia la Ciudad Milagro.

El trayecto duró 14 horas. En cuanto llegó, noto algo muy distinto a lo que el recordaba. Todo se veía tan…destruido y en ruinas, no era capaz de ver ninguna persona en la calle que estuviese sonriendo o siquiera villanos robando con felicidad. Todo lo que podía ver eran carteles gigantes de la Pava Real que decían: "Danos tu dinero ¡o muere!"

Manny luego se puso a caminar por la ciudad y logró ver dentro de una casa. Toda la familia estaba vestida con ropas muy sucias y rotas. Incluso el color de la piel de las personas había cambiado, todos eran grises, y se veían infelices. Habían unas fábricas nuevas en la ciudad que se especializaban en quemar árboles para lanzar los contaminantes al aire que eran Causantes de tal desgracia. Manny al ver esto se preocupo por su familia, así que se transformó en El Tigre y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia la Casa del Macho.

Cuando Manny llegó, no pudo sentir la presencia de ninguno de sus familiares. Siendo tan fuertes, debería poder reconocerlos a largas distancias. Pero esta vez el estaba al lado de la puerta. Cuando entró, pudo ver a alguien que aunque no fuese la persona favorita de Manny, aún así era importante para él, ya que era la última persona (conocida) que quedaba en la ciudad.

-No te esperabas esto ¿Cierto?- Dijo Emiliano Suárez al ver al joven héroe que había vuelto de su búsqueda cuyo principal objetivo fue en vano.

-La verdad, no. Realmente hubiese deseado haberme quedado si hubiese sabido que ella secuestraría a toda mí familia.

-Fueron tiempos muy difíciles. Este último año ha sido desastroso para toda la ciudad. Ya te habrás dado cuenta tu mismo cuando estabas en camino hacia aquí ¿No?

-Si, la ciudad esta hecha pedazos. Y aún así, la gente está peor. ¿Por qué simplemente no salieron de la ciudad?-Preguntó Manny como si hubiese sido el único con la idea.

-Porque la Pava Real nos esclavizó a todos. Menos a un par de policías y a mí. En fin, escucha. Tengo un plan. Mañana entraremos ambos mi escuadrón de policía y tú en la fortaleza de la Pava Real y rescataremos a todos. Mañana te daré más detalles. Hasta entonces, descansa. Mañana, habrán pasado 364 días desde el primer secuestro. Cuento contigo.-Y luego de decir eso Emiliano se despidió de Manny y se dirigió a la calle, donde se encontró con su escuadrón.

Manny estaba demasiado nervioso, asustado y enfadado que por su cabeza solo pasaban los pensamientos de que cuando el estuviese peleando contra la Pava Real, esta utilice nuevos poderes como había dicho Wolverine. Quedaba poco tiempo, y sería solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que el momento de la acción llegase. Manny sabía que ahora estaba arriesgando mucho. Si el perdía, la consecuencias podrían ser catastróficas. Pero si ganaba, todo sería como era hace 1 año.

Manny se dirigió a la cocina y se preparó algo de comer, luego tomó una ducha y entonces se fue a dormir. Todo este proceso le tomó como 2 horas ya que seguía pensando, y recordando aquellos lindos momentos que solía pasar con su familia y con su querida Frida. Quien sería rescatada al día siguiente…

**Ya saben lo que sigue…el ULTIMO capítulo de Este año de dolor, que estará listo después de la primera semana de Noviembre. Pero les diré más o menos lo que sucederá:**

**Manny habla con la Paloma de la Paz.**

**Se ejecuta el plan de rescate "Escuadrón de sombras"**

**Manny x Frida**

**Peleas, muchas peleas**

**¡¡Y MUCHO MÁS!!**

**Nos vemos/leemos.**


	10. El Día del Juicio parte 1

El Día del Juicio Parte 1

Manny abrió sus ojos. Podía ver la luz del sol a través de su ventana y podía oír a los pájaros cantar, cosa que no lo alegró demasiado porque en seguida supo que ese era el día en el que sería la más difícil pelea de toda su vida. La Pava Real, supuestamente la heredera de todos los poderes de la diosa del bien, amenazaba con destruir a Manny y a toda su familia. Seguramente empezando con Frida.

Manny se levantó de su cama y muy lentamente se vistió. Cosa que tuvo que hacer varias veces ya que estaba demasiado dormido como para prestar atención. Cuando por fin logró vestirse por completo y equiparse con todo lo que necesitaría para su batalla: Su cinturón, los accesorios que le había regalado Batman y los googles de Frida, se bebió una chocolatada, fue al baño y cuando salió, se dirigió hacia el volcán.

Mientras que Manny caminaba hacia el volcán, él podía sentir como todos lo miraban. Lo miraban como si fuese Aquiles a punto de entrar en Troya. El único que podía salvarlos de la tiranía de La Pava Real estaba caminando frente a ellos. Solo se podía escuchar el silencio, y los pasos de Manny mientras caminaba. Pero luego se escuchó un grito que rompió el silencio…**¡¡¡Vamos El Tigre!!!** Luego de ese grito, comenzaron a gritar más y más personas hasta que se convirtieron en una multitud que alentaba a El Tigre, cosa que le dio a Manny mucha más seguridad. Pero antes de seguir su camino hacia el volcán, se detuvo y le dijo unas palabras a la gente.

-Solo les quiero decir, gracias por su apoyo y les aseguro que venceré y los liberaré.- Luego de haber dicho estas palabras, la gente comenzó a saltar y Se pudo ver algo que Manny no había visto desde que había llegado a la ciudad…Sonrisas… Entonces, Manny marcho hacia el volcán con toda la gente aclamando por él.

Cuando Manny llegó al volcán, vio que no estaba como siempre. Este solía estar siempre encendido y con lava en el cráter, pero esta vez estaba apagado. Sin una sola gota de lava en su cráter y todo repleto de cenizas. Manny supo entonces que algo tenía que ver y se puso a buscar el símbolo de la esperanza del que le había hablado Wolverine. Para su suerte, lo encontró con facilidad, pero había un problema. Estaba siendo vigilado por La Cuervo…

-¡El Tigre!-Gritó la Cuervo. -Sabía que vendrías, por eso te desafío a una pelea. Si ganas, te dejaré en paz y podrás hacer lo que querías aquí. Pero si pierdes, me prometerás que dejarás la ciudad para siempre.

-¡Acepto!-dijo Manny muy decidido. La Cuervo se preparó para luchar y sacó su pulsera láser y le disparó a Manny, cosa que esquivó con mucha facilidad e incluso con los ojos cerrados gracias a su sexto sentido. Aún sin abrir los ojos, Manny puedo esquivar muchos más disparos de La Cuervo hasta que La Cuervo se dio cuenta de que no tenía ningún efecto, decidió pasar al plan B y lo fue a atacar cuerpo a cuerpo. Manny, aún sin abrir los ojos, detuvo el ataque de La Cuervo con simplemente detener su puño. Luego le enredó el brazo con la cola y la lanzó bien alto para poder disparar sus garras balas y destruir su propulsor. La Cuervo luego comenzó a caer desde una altura de por lo menos 25 metros, y esta vez no había una piscina que evitara que muriera. Si caía, moría. La Cuervo estaba a menos de un metro del suelo, pero de repente se escucha otro disparo de Manny y La Cuervo cierra los ojos. Para cuando los abre, estaba clavada de sus alas a una pared de roca.

-Creo que gané-Dijo Manny por fin abriendo los ojos.

Sorprendida, La Cuervo se sonrió y riéndose de si misma le dijo a Manny –Creo que fui una tonta en preguntarme si estarías listo para pelear contra mi tía. Solo quería saber si te daría pelea, si fuese así, entonces seguramente perderías. Tengo que admitirlo, seguramente ya eres más fuerte que ella. El Tigre, déjame ayudarte a derrotar a mi tía. Ella no planea nada bueno, ni siquiera para mí. Ella quiere destruir el mundo y luego volar por el espacio para destruir otros planetas. Yo misma oí su plan. Ambos sabemos que no la podemos derrotar sin la ayuda del otro. Necesito tu fuerza para derrotarla, y tú me necesitas para la estrategia de batalla.

-Eso tiene mucho sentido, pero necesito hacer algo más antes de pelear, debo hablar con La Paloma De La Paz para que me diga como acabar con la inmortalidad de La Pava Real.

-¿Inmortalidad?- interrumpió La Cuervo –Manny, ella no es inmortal. Tiene juventud eterna que es distinto. Tal vez ella no lo sepa ya que nunca ha sido herida, pero yo lo se ya que me lo contó mi abuela. La Pava Real no es mi tía, debe ser mí…alguna tátara tía. Ella lleva viva desde los tiempos de La Paloma de la Paz y de El Tigre original. Pero estoy segura de que no es inmortal. Si lo quieres confirmar, adelante.

Manny asintió la cabeza y se dirigió hacia donde estaba tallado el símbolo de la esperanza. Este medía como 10 metros de alto y 15 de largo. Tenía la forma de un sol que se veía por el horizonte. Manny se sentó en el centro, justamente donde se encontraba el sol. Desde ahí, se concentró espiritual y mentalmente, entonces, ya listo, invocó al antiguo espíritu del Tigre.

-**¡¡¡¡¡Antiguo espíritu del Tigre, YO TE INVOCO!!!!!**- Manny luego hizo un gran rugido que, lamentablemente, delató su posición, lo que hizo que los secuaces de La Pava Real fuesen hacia allí.

Manny comenzó a brillar de un color verde resplandeciente, y entró en un estado de trance. La Cuervo se dio cuenta de esto y rápidamente se liberó de la pared para defender a Manny de los secuaces de La Pava Real mientras que el estaría ocupado hablando con La Paloma de la Paz. Entonces, comienza a llegar el ejército de La Pava Real. La Cuervo saca sus pistolas láser y comienza a dispararles uno por uno con una gran rapidez y gran puntería que en tan solo un par de minutos se deshizo de más de todo el ejército. Pero antes de poder cantar victoria, vio en el aire algo que le dio mucho temor. Era La Gallina. Seguramente le ganaría ya que era mucho más fuerte La Gallina por ser más vieja y ser hermana de La Pava Real. La Cuervo solo hizo su deber y trató de distraerla mientras Manny estaba en trance.

Manny se encontraba en un lugar oscuro donde solamente se veía una luz arriba suyo, que se iba acercando cada vez más y más. Hasta que por fin pudo ver la figura de una paloma gigante que luego abrió sus alas y de ellas se pudo ver a una persona, también conocida como La Paloma de la Paz.

-Manny Rivera… El Tigre…Se a lo que has venido, y tengo que decirte que no puedo ayudarte en mucho, como habrás oído, mi hija no es inmortal, solo posee juventud eterna. Antes de morir, cuando ella era pequeña, supe que ella era malvada. Y también sabía que si le daba la inmortalidad entonces estaría trayendo al demonio directamente al mundo. Por eso la engañe, le dije que tenía inmortalidad, pero en realidad le di mi fuerza, mi velocidad, y todas mis habilidades, menos la inmortalidad. De no haber sido así, ella sabría que es mortal y ya hubiese aniquilado a todo aquel que fuese una amenaza para ella, o peor aún, pudo haber destruido el planeta.

-Yo no te recomendaría que te quedases a hablar conmigo, ya que La Gallina esta peleando con La Cuervo para poder matarte mientras no puedes defenderte. Pero te puedo dar una ayuda para la pelea. Veras, la respuesta, la sabe tu familia. Solo debes engañar a La Pava Real. También, los googles que de tu cuello cuelgas con afan de demostrar por lo que peleas, les daré un poder especial. Cuando te los pongas en los ojos, podrás disparar desde ellos. Que tengas suerte, y que todo el bien te ayude…Manny…Rivera…

Manny luego de haber escuchado las palabras de La Paloma de la Paz, vio como ella se alejaba, y el volvía a sentir el suelo, luego a ver el cielo, a escuchar, y por último, se encontró despierto donde había quedado.

Manny escucho unos disparos que provenían de donde estaban peleando La Gallina y La Cuervo, y rápidamente se dirigió hacia allí. Lamentablemente, La Cuervo se encontraba en el suelo, y La Gallina estaba a punto de darle el golpe final. Manny sin pensarlo, le lanzó sus garras a La gallina hasta que la enredó con sus cadenas y la lanzó al volcán, que ahora había vuelto a encenderse, seguramente gracias al espíritu del Tigre. La Gallina comenzó a caer hasta que finalmente cayó en la lava, donde murió…

-Lamento haber tenido que matar a tu tía, Cuervo.-Se disculpó Manny

-No te preocupes Manny, La Gallina no es una persona, es solo un robot.

-Interesante…-respondió Manny –Cuervo, hay que ir a la fortaleza de La Pava Real. ¿Sabes donde es?

-Claro, se encuentra en la escuela. Pero te sorprenderán los cambios que han ocurrido en ella.

Manny y Zoe se dirigieron hacia la escuela, siempre caminando por callejones cerrados y angostos en donde no los puedan ver. Cuando llegaron, ya eran las 7 de la noche. Manny se sorprendió por lo que veía. La escuela ahora estaba rodeada por una enorme pared de acero y con guardias por doquier. La puerta que se veía de lejos, Estaba hecha de metal y era casi del tamaño de la pared. Las ventanas enrejadas, y con vidrio irrompible. Lo más importante, en el techo de la escuela, ahora reencontraba la bandera de La Pava Real, de color negro con su figura del color del arco iris.

-Órale… ¿Estás segura de que no me trajiste a una prisión?

-No lo había visto de ese modo, pero como ahora mi tía la usa para mantener cautivos a todos los que la cuestionan o hacen el bien, si, puede ser una prisión.

-¡Aquí estas Manny! Te estuve buscando por todas partes.-Le dijo a Manny el jefe de policía Emiliano Suárez.

-¡¡¡Suegrito!!!-Le dijo Manny saludándolo con afecto.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Le preguntó confundido a Manny.

-Era solo un chiste. En fin, ¿Cuál es el plan?

-Cierto, el plan de invasión denominado…Escuadrón de Sombras…-dijo dramáticamente Emiliano.

-¿Por qué ese nombre?

-Porque tardamos tanto ideando el plan que no nos quedó tiempo para el nombre. En fin, lo que haremos será lo siguiente: Cuervo, tu todavía tienes la confianza de tu tía. Tú entrarás y le dirás a tu tía que ordenaste unas pizzas. Y nosotros, disfrazados de repartidores, nos dejarán pasar. Pero como hay cámaras por doquier, necesitaremos que Manny las desactive con uno de los artefactos que le dio Batman. Es un botón que hace que se vaya la energía. Una vez apagada la luz, nos cambiamos de traje y nos disfrazamos de negro, para poder escondernos en las sombras. Entonces, de uno en uno, iremos liberando a todos los que están prisioneros. Luego será el momento de manny, de pelear contra La Pava Real.

-¡Espera!-interrumpió Manny.-Cuando hable con La Paloma de la Paz me dijo que necesitaría un plan de respaldo, cosa que tendría lista mi familia.

-Si, yo ya he oído de ese plan. Si no me equivoco, tu familia ya tiene listas dos pociones de inmortalidad con efectos secundarios mortíferos. Solo les falta el ingrediente especial de uno. Tu cinturón. Por eso es que solo se usará en caso de extrema necesidad. Una vez que tome la poción que requiere de tu cinturón, le daremos la otra, y entonces se derretirá.

-Entonces…lo más importante ahora es liberar a mi familia para tener un respaldo, ¿Cierto?

-Cierto.-Le respondió el jefe de policía Suárez.

-Entonces, ¡Comencemos!- Dijo la Cuervo antes de entrar volando por la puerta y mostrando su identificación para que la dejaran pasar. Pronto, se encontró en la oficina del director, donde ahora solo había decoraciones siniestras y planes de batalla de La Pava Real. Y sentada en la silla del director, La Pava Real.

-Mija, ¿que sucede?-Le preguntó La Pava Real

-Mi teléfono se averió y vine aquí para pedir unas pizzas. Es que causar el mal da mucha hambre.

-Jajaja, no tienes que decirmelo. Pídela de cebolla.

-Claro, solo déjame la ordeno.- Entonces, Zoe marcó el numero de teléfono de Emiliano Suárez y puso el altavoz para que La Pava no sospechara.

-Pizzería del mal, malos días.-Dijo Emiliano para sonar de confianza.

-Hola, si, quería pedir una pizza grande de cebolla, en la escuela Leone. Abonaré con cambio. Les diré a los guardias que los dejen pasar.- Habló La Cuervo con Emiliano.

-¡Dejen pasar a los repartidores!-Les gritó La Cuervo a los guardias.

Unos segundos después, comienzan a abrir la puerta de acero, y luego la de metal. El tiempo que se tardó en abrir ambas puertas fue de exactamente 2 minutos, ya que estas eran exageradamente pesadas. Para cuando se abrieron, Manny, Emiliano y el resto del escuadrón, entraron por la puerta principal y detrás de ellos cerraron la puerta. Manny entonces vio por lo menos cinco cámaras que lo observaban. Entonces se escondió detrás de uno de los policías para que las cámaras no lo vieran cortando la energía.

En cuanto Manny apretó el botón que tenía en su cinturón, las luces se apagaron todas al mismo tiempo. Y aprovechando que ya era de noche, y que los gases que lanzaba La Pava Real a la atmósfera, causaban que estuviese nublado y aún mucho más oscuro. La única persona que podía ver en estas circunstancias era Manny gracias a su sexto sentido, así que guió al resto del grupo.

-Que curioso que se haya ido la luz, ¿No crees Zoe?-Preguntó la Pava Real Sarcásticamente.-Que bueno que tengamos velas en esta habitación. Pero dime, ¿en serio crees que tu plan para derrotarme funcionará?

Zoe saltó de repente al escuchar que ella ya sabía que estaba contra ella. Pero se preguntó porque había confiado en ella y dejó que pasara el resto del grupo. Hasta que pasó por su mente…-es… ¡una trampa!

Zoe rápidamente trató de huir de allí, pero La Pava Real se le apareció en frente y bloqueaba la puerta.- ¿A donde vas jovencita? Eres la única de la familia que está en mi contra. ¿Por qué?

-Te diré porque estoy en tu contra. Tu solo piensas en ti, se que tratarás de destruir el mundo y que solo tu podrás vivir. Y el resto del mundo, incluyéndome, nos moriremos en el proceso.-Le respondió furiosa La Cuervo.-Ahora si me disculpas, voy a ayudar a mis amigos.

-Ellos se encontrarán con una gran sorpresa. Pero por ahora, tu mayor preocupación debería ser…YO.-La Pava Real le dio una buena patada que hizo que La Cuervo se golpeara contra una mesa y luego La Pava Real se puso a reír.

-¡¡¡Muajaja!!! Te mostraré lo que sucede con los que me traicionan, ahora…¡¡¡¡MUERE!!!!

La Pava Real sacó su pistola láser al igual que La Cuervo, y entonces comenzaron a disparar. La Cuervo disparaba con muchísima velocidad, incluso más que La Pava Real, y también le apuntaba siempre en los puntos vitales de La Pava Real. Pero Ella simplemente los esquivó todos y cada uno de los disparos. Entonces, con un simple disparo, La Pava Real derribó un candelabro que cayó justamente sobre La Cuero.

-Pensé que querías vengarte de El Tigre por haberte dejado.

-Yo ya tuve mi venganza, y es más, aún me vengaré más. Pero no podré hacerlo si estamos ambos muertos.-Luego de decir esto último, La Cuervo queda inconsciente.

Manny, seguido por Emiliano y El escuadrón de las sombra, Pronto llegaron a una puerta que Manny abrió de una patada, donde Manny pudo ver que habían varios pasillos en los que Manny podía sentir distintas personas. Todas separadas. Manny luego de concentrarse por unos segundos, encontró el camino que buscaba. El camino del medio, cuyo fin no se podía ver no solo porque estuviese oscuro, sino porque era el más largo de todos, daba a la celda más importante, la celda de Frida. Luego Manny se concentró en el resto de la familia. Cuando los encontró a todos, comenzó a darle las instrucciones a todo el escuadrón.

-Ustedes dos, al Oeste. Ahí se encuentra María Rivera. Ustedes tres, al Este. Ahí se encuentra White Pantera. Tu, ve al Noroeste. Ahí se encuentra Puma Loco. Emiliano, tú iras al Noreste. Ahí se encuentra tu esposa Carmela y tus hijas. Yo iré por el pasillo principal. Ahí es donde la mayor cantidad de guardias se concentra. Y se encuentra Jango de los muertos. ¡Rápido, antes de que vuelvan las luces!

Todos siguieron las instrucciones de Manny, excepto Emiliano que se quedó para hablar con Manny a último momento.

-Manny, se que vas a rescatar a mi hija. Ya no me tienes que mentir, yo te entiendo. Pero…Jango está en la celda detrás de nosotros.

-Ah...de acuerdo, lo siento. Bueno, Vayámonos. Empiece por liberar a Jango.

-A la orden, Tigre.

Manny entonces vio como Emiliano colocaba los explosivos para derribar la puerta de Jango, este, saludo a ambos y Manny finalmente se dirigió hacia la celda de Frida.

El pasillo era inmenso. Si no fuese porque estaba oscuro, todos los guardias que Manny sentía, ya lo hubiesen atacado. De todas formas, la zona donde se encontraba Frida, estaba iluminada con un par de antorchas. Por fin, Manny pudo ver la celda. Esta era diferente a todas las demás, ya que las demás eran barrotes por los que se podía ver a la persona. Pero en esta, estaba cubierta por una pared de acero con solo un pequeño orificio por donde se le pasaba la comida, bebida, y oxigeno. En cuanto Manny llegó a donde se podía ver con la antorcha, no tardó más de 2 segundos antes de que uno de los guardias le disparara. Manny apenas lo pudo esquivar y solo gracias a su sexto sentido.

Luego, más y más disparos comenzaron a salir de la oscuridad, solo que Manny podía sentir de donde venían y entonces les disparó con sus garras balas justamente en el pico de las pistolas, causando que estas explotaran. Entonces, comenzaron a acercarse los guardias con espadas, hachas y mazos gigantes a atacar a manny directamente. Para la suerte de Manny, las armas que traían los guardias eran muy grandes y pesadas al mismo tiempo, lo que le dio la oportunidad de rebanar todas sus armas con sus garras. Pero lamentablemente, no pudo evitar que se le tiraran encima los 32 guardias con los que estaba peleando. Pronto, Manny no podía mover ninguna parte de su cuerpo. Estaba siendo aplastado por lo que serían más de 10000 kilogramos. El dolor que sentía no era tanto, pero el problema era que no se podía mover, así que decidió quitárselos de encima y entonces lanzó un rugido que levantó a todos los guardias por el aire y la explosión causo que salieran volando golpeándose contra todas las celdas a excepción de la de Frida, y algunos simplemente cayeron al suelo formando una montaña en la que Manny se encontraba en la cima. Al haber sido derrotados todos los guardias, Manny simplemente se acercó a la celda de Frida, donde con sus garras rompió cada una de las uniones y los tornillos de acero que contenía esa puerta. Pronto, la puerta se cayó por si sola y Manny entró con paso firme. La celda en la que se encontraba era mucho peor de lo que había pensado, no había ventanas, toda la celda estaba oscura, ni un solo rayo de luz. Manny tuvo que volver a salir, tomar una antorcha y dejarla arriba de un hueco para que alumbrara. Ahora que había luz, Manny no tardó más de 2 segundos en comenzar a llorar, y tratar de apagar la luz. Pero no lo hizo. Una voz se lo impidió. Una voz que lo llamaba por su nombre.

-M…a…Manny…

-Frida… ¿Qué te han hecho?-le preguntó Manny en un lagrimeo.

-No he visto la luz del sol durante muchos meses. Los humanos necesitamos del sol. De otra forma, nos morimos…de la forma más lenta y dolorosa.

-Entonces…-dijo Manny limpiándose un poco las lagrimas-Vayamos a la luz…

Manny entonces rompió las cadenas que tenía Frida en las manos y piernas y rompiendo la pared, salió corriendo hacia el único lugar de la ciudad en donde todavía podía llegar a haber sol…Claro, como ya eran las 7 de la noche, el sol se estaba poniendo, y Manny quizás no llegaría a tiempo. Y con a tiempo me refiero, pues…A TIEMPO. El punto más alto de la ciudad milagro, el volcán, desde donde se puede ver mucho más hacia el horizonte. Manny no tardó más de 5 minutos en llegar ahí. Y 1 minuto más en subirlo. Pero en cuanto lo subió, el sol se había ido.

-Manny, esta bien…lo…intentaste.

Manny pronto comenzó a ver como el poco color que la quedaba a Frida comenzaba a desaparecer. Su cabello, ahora ya no se veía azul, sino que parecía gris canoso. Sus ojos se cerraron y nunca más se volvieron a abrir. Lo único que conservaba el color era su vestido. Que no había cambiado en nada. Manny entonces comenzó a llorar sin parar. Ya no tenía esperanza, solamente un vacío profundo que sería llenado de tristeza, seguramente, lo peor que le podría pasar a alguien es que se muera su amor. Pero lo peor es ver morir a la persona que uno ama. Derrotado, se llevó a Frida hacia la casa del macho. No tenía que ser el único en saber, y el no podría hablar sobre eso nunca más. Y este último capítulo se subdividirá en dos subcapitulos. Pero ya estoy escribiendo, así que no desesperen. Pero lloren, lloren por la pobre de Frida, y el desafortunado de Manny…


	11. El Día del Juicio parte 2

El Día del Juicio parte 2

La lluvia comenzaba a caer sobre la Ciudad Milagro mientras que Manny se dirigía hacia su hogar cargando el cadáver de Frida, que estaba lleno de lágrimas de Manny, que no pudo parar de llorar ni siquiera por un solo segundo. Luego, las gotas de lluvia. Pero mayormente, lagrimas. En el cielo no se podía ver ni una sola estrella, ya que el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes negras, nubes que comenzaron a alterar a Manny. Porque la lluvia, pronto sería acida. Manny entonces decidió cubrirse de la lluvia hasta que cesara, entonces se escondió bajo un balcón donde se sentó en el piso y dejó que el cadáver de Frida reposara sobre él.

-Frida, lamento mucho no haber evitado tu muerte, cuando te vi no pensé que esto podría pasar. Y cuando me dí cuenta de lo que sucedía, ya el tiempo era corto. Si tan solo supieras cuanto lo siento, si…si…

Manny entonces, comenzó a cantar para Frida que ahora estaba en el cielo, arriba de las nubes.

_**Canción: te amo artista: Makano**_

_Ella, todavía me llama._

_Yo no tengo la culpa, que no me haya olvidado._

_Espera, por favor no te vayas._

_Analiza y escucha, lo que tengo que decir._

_Si tu supieras cuanto yo a ti te aaamo…_

_Y estar contigo es lo que me hace máas feliz._

_Ella no es nada solo fue un triste pasaaaado…_

_Te amo, te amo, te aaaaamo…_

_Si tu supieras cuanto yo a ti te aaamo…_

_Y estar contigo es lo que me hace máas feliz._

_Ella no es nada solo fue un triste pasaaaado…_

_Te amo, te amo, te aaaaamo…_

_Quisiera entender por que motivo no puedes creer,_

_Si yo soy hombre de una sola mujer_

_Te lo he demostrado en mi forma de ser,_

_Tienes que creer._

_No puedo aceptar, que dudes de toda mi fidelidad,_

_Y ahora me grites que yo a ti te engaaño…_

_Porque no es…verdad…_

_Si tu supieras cuanto yo a ti te aaamo…_

_Y estar contigo es lo que me hace máas feliz._

_Ella no es nada solo fue un triste pasaaaado…_

_Te amo, te amo, te aaaaamo…_

_Si tu supieras cuanto yo a ti te aaamo…_

_Y estar contigo es lo que me hace máas feliz._

_Ella no es nada solo fue un triste pasaaaado…_

_Te amo, te amo, te aaaaamo…_

_No dejemos que mueeeera el amooor…_

_No dejemos que el fueego se apaaague…_

_No dejemos que mueeeera el amoooor…_

_No dejemos que el fueego se apaaague…_

_Si tu supieras cuanto yo a ti te aaamo…_

_Y estar contigo es lo que me hace máas feliz._

_Ella no es nada solo fue un triste pasaaaado…_

_Te amo, te amo, te aaaaamo…_

_Si tu supieras cuanto yo a ti te aaamo…_

_Y estar contigo es lo que me hace máas feliz._

_Ella no es nada solo fue un triste pasaaaado…_

_Te amo, te amo, te aaaaamo…_

_Ella, todavía me llama._

_Yo no tengo la culpa, que no me haya olvidado._

_Espera, por favor no te vayas._

_Analiza y escucha, lo que tengo que decir…_

Cuando Manny termino de cantar, volvió a repetir una y otra vez el estribillo, y siguió así hasta que la lluvia cesó. Manny luego miró a Frida, que por arte de magia, o en este caso, amor, se le dibujó una sonrisa de ternura en su rostro. Manny entonces decidió continuar su camino hacia su casa, donde se encontró a toda su familia en la calle, todos con la misma expresión de Manny. Estaban todos, los policías, los Rivera, los Suárez, los vecino, los estudiantes de la escuela, y toda la gente de la Ciudad Milagro que había sido liberada de su prisión. Excepto Zoe. Manny pensó que esta aún seguía odiando a Frida. Pero algo en su corazón le dijo que no era así. Pues cuando había hablado con Zoe, sintió como si le hubiese hablado a otra persona, ya que La Cuervo era una egoísta que solo pensaba en vengarse de Frida. Pero esa vez, sintió bondad dentro de ella, y deseos de ayudar. Requisitos que solo se encuentran en personas destinadas a servir al bien. Lo que sea que le hubiese pasado, Manny sabía que Zoe se uniría al camino del bien.

-Entonces, ya lo saben…-dijo Manny en voz muy baja, casi para si mismo.

-así es mijo-Respondió su padre.-La muerte de Frida es algo que La Pava Real había planeado, ya que sería una amenaza para ella que siguiera viva. Y por lo que veo en tu rostro, murió de una forma horrible, ¿cierto?

-No lo puedo negar, murió de una forma horrible, y sí. Frida sería importante en la destrucción de La Pava Real. Pero eso ya no me importa. Todo por lo que peleaba ahora está destruido. Mi deseo era rescatarla y salvarla de esto. Pero por lo que veo, las cosas no me salieron bien. Como quisiera volver a verla…

-¿Y qué harás ahora?-Preguntó Jango de los muertos que se encontraba detrás suyo.

-Me toca ir por La Pava Real, y darle el mismo destino que ella le dio a Frida.-Dijo Manny ahora con una mirada algo siniestra.

-No trataré de detenerte, ¿pero no crees que deberías planearlo un poco más?-Le preguntó Jango.

-Eso no me preocupa. Yo me encargaré de Derrotar a La Pava Real sea como sea. Pero si no lo logro, entonces será turno de ustedes de poner a prueba el plan de engañarla.

Manny entonces, se fue de aquel lugar lo más rápido posible para poder derrotar a La Pava Real antes de…el funeral. Pero para poder derrotarla, Manny necesitaría de la mayor cantidad de ayuda. Pero simplemente la rechazó, ya que el asunto se había vuelto mucho más personal de lo que había pensado. Manny podía sentir en su sangre las ganas de matar, y la ira que calentaba su sangre que parecía estar hirviendo. Sus pensamientos se volvían más violentos, y tristes. Pero Manny solamente se fue a una batalla casi imposible de ganar.

Eran ya las 11 de la noche. El cielo se estaba despejando, correcto, se estaba despejando, cosa que era muy rara en ese momento debido a los gases de las fabricas. Pero aún así, se estaba despejando. Se podían ver las estrellas, y la luna llena, que resplandecía en el cielo mostrando su forma perfectamente redonda. Manny se encontraba a 2 manzanas de la escuela, donde seguramente se encontraría con La Pava Real. Pero su sexto sentido lo detuvo. Un disparo había pasado 2 centímetros al lado de su rostro. Cuando se dio vuelta para ver quien era, se sorprendió al ver que era la Pava Real que se encontraba al lado suyo.

-¿Te dirigías a algún lado?-Le preguntó la Pava Real.

-Iba directo a patearte el trasero en tu fortaleza, pero veo que me has ahorrado la molestia de acabar con todos tus guardias otra vez.

-Suena demasiado rudo para alguien que no puede pensar en otra cosa más que venganza…y hablando de eso, ¿no te olvidaste de alguien en mi prisión?-Le preguntó irónicamente a Manny, luego sacando detrás suyo a La Cuervo amarrada de pies, manos y brazos, que tenía la boca tapada.

-Tú quieres morir, ¿cierto?

-Me gustaría, pero lamentablemente soy inmortal.

Manny se estaba enfureciendo cada vez más y más. La Pava Real no le daba importancia al sufrimiento de Manny, y aún así, tomaba sus palabras como bromas. Pero lo que Manny no sabía era que la Pava Real solo lo estaba haciendo enfurecer, ya que sabía que la ira haría más fuerte a Manny, pero no más capaz. Manny perdería la razón al estar enfadado y pelearía solo con la fuerza bruta, que no sería suficiente para derrotarla.

Un disparo, fue lo siguiente que se escucho. La Pava Real ya había comenzado a atacar. Manny comenzó con su contra ataque disparando sus garras balas y consecutivamente lanzando sus garras. La Pava Real resulto ser inmune al primer ataque ya que con sus alas hizo un escudo que la protegió, pero Manny fue capaz de agarrarla con las garras y le dio vueltas para atarla como un yo-yo haciendo que solara a La Cuervo que cayo sobre un auto. Manny tenía a La Pava Real, enemiga mortal para él y demonio encarnecido, cara a cara. La Pava Real no se podía defender y Manny simplemente pensó en lo que sucedía. Su propia conciencia comenzó a hablarle.

_-manny, ¿tienes idea de lo que vas a hacer? ¿Acaso esto traerá de vuelta a Frida? ¿No recuerdas las palabras de La Paloma de La Paz? Matarla de esta forma no es lo correcto, la muerte no es la justicia correcta y mucho menos por la razón de la venganza. El hecho de que pelees y actúes haciéndole caso a tu corazón me parece perfecto. Pero a veces el corazón se equivoca. La ira solo lleva a la perdición._-Decía la conciencia de Manny.

-Tal vez tengas razón-pensaba Manny sobre lo que le decía su conciencia.-Matarla por venganza no me hará sentir bien. Aunque haya matado a Frida, y haya despertado toda la ira de mi corazón, si la mato no me perdonarán, tal vez ella sea lo que necesito para recuperar a Frida. ¿Pero de que forma puedo evitar que siga haciendo el mal?

Luego en la mente de Manny surgió la respuesta. Y también una duda.-¿A que se refería la Paloma de la Paz con "poder especial"?

Manny volvió en si y reaccionó a la situación de distinta manera. La Pava Real que aún estaba enrollada como un yo-yo comenzó a hablar, y a tratar de tentar a Manny de sentir la suficiente ira y maldad como para estar condenado.

-Que sucede Tigre, pensé que vengarías la muerte no merecida, dolorosa, vergonzosa y causada por mi de Frida. ¿Que acaso no fueron esas tus palabras?

-Claro que no.-Respondió con gran claridad manny dejando sorprendida a La Pava Real.-Mis palabras fueron otras, otras palabras de las que no me arrepiento haber dicho. Yo juré rescatarla. Y aunque esté muerta, todavía vive en mi corazón. Y en el de todos, se que saldremos adelante y un milagro sucederá.

-¿Tu crees en milagros?-se burló La Pava Real.-Vaya, eres más crédulo y tonto de lo que pensé.

Manny dejo en libertad a La Pava Real lanzándola por los aires y luego se dirigió hacia donde estaba La Cuervo para liberarla también.

-Y pensar que todo el mundo decía que tú eras la única amenaza para mí.

-Yo no soy una amenaza.-Interrumpió Manny.-La frase correcta es "somos" una amenaza para ti.

La Pava Real pronto comprendió las palabras de Manny, al ver a manny en posición triunfante al lado de La Cuervo que se encontraba de pie.

-No le temo a 2 personas trabajando juntas.

-No somos 2-Volvió a interrumpir Manny, Ya que a su izquierda se encontraba Jango de los muertos que acababa de aparecer en el campo de batalla.

-De acuerdo…-dijo La Pava Real-Por lo menos aún tengo la "pequeña" ventaja de ser, tú sabes…inmortal, nada puede herirme.

-No estoy de acuerdo,-dijo Manny-¿Por que no miras tu brazo?

La Pava Real miro su brazo llena de curiosidad por lo que decía Manny y entonces vio, y sintió su propia sangre, que salía de su brazo por una herida muy leve. Una herida que no contaba como herida ya que era mucho menos que un rasguñó, pero una herida en fin. La Pava Real comenzó a temblar de miedo, impresión, y se puso pálida.

-¿Qué sucede, nunca habías sentido dolor antes?-Pregunto Manny y luego muy confiado agregó.- ¡Pues acostúmbrate!

-No puede ser…se supone que yo era inmortal, que ni siquiera la más filosa espada podría lastimarme.

-¿Alguna vez te han tocado con una espada? Se que la respuesta es no. Tu nunca antes habías sido tocada, hasta el día de hoy. Porque el día de hoy, es el día antes de mañana. Y mañana todo será como era hace 1 año. Y mañana comienza en 20 minutos. Más que suficientes para derrotarte.

-Jeje…-rió la Pava Real.-Mi pequeño Tigre, al parecer has cambiado mucho durante este último año. Pensé mantenerte alejado para capturar a tus amigos y familiares, y luego usarlos como trampa, y matarlos delante tuyo. Sabes que como pensé que jamás moriría no me tomaba nada en serio. Pero las cosas van a cambiar. **¡En 2 minutos estarás acompañando a Frida!**

Manny, Jango y Cuervo se prepararon para el combate, al igual que La Pava Real, que ahora no se limitaría, al igual que Manny, quien había ya comprendido lo que debía hacer.

-Cuando acabe contigo, utilizaré tu cinturón para poder ser inmortal de verdad…jaja.-Dijo por último La Pava Real antes de comenzar la pelea.

Manny, aunque estaba infinitamente furioso, no entro en un estado de ira, y mantuvo la calma, ya que era lo único que no debía perder. Al lado de Manny, Jango y Cuervo, sacaron ambos sus armas y comenzaron a disparar. El único que no atacó fue Manny, ya que estaba esperando a su rival a que ataque, para contraatacar fácilmente. Aunque los disparos de Jango y Cuervo hayan sido poderosos, La Pava Real simplemente los devolvió con sus alas que reflejaron los laceres, y dándoles un muy buen golpe a Jango y Cuervo. Manny seguía concentrado en La Pava Real cuando ella sacó sus armas y comenzó a disparar con una velocidad mucho mayor a la de Jango y Cuervo juntos, y la puntería era perfecta. Pero Manny, gracias a su sexto sentido, no tuvo la necesidad ni de sudar para esquivar cada uno de los disparos de La Pava Real. Esta última, pensando que Manny solo miraba hacia donde disparaba, hizo con sus disparos que Manny se colocara delante de un espejo, entonces cuando el esquivase, el rebote en el espejo le daría. Con gran decisión, La Pava Real disparó con un rayo aún más poderoso hacia Manny, quien lo esquivó sin ningún problema. Luego, el rayo rebotó en el espejo que se encontraba detrás de Manny y Manny, que sabía que eso sucedería, activó rápidamente un mini propulsor que tenía en su Tigre-cinturón (como el bati-cinturón pero de El Tigre) y en un parpadeo, se encontraba a diez metros de distancia del espejo. Pero el rayo de La Pava siguió su curso, y acertó un golpe directo en La Pava Real. El rayo era tan poderoso que le siguió una enorme explosión que llegó a 9 metros de distancia. Afortunadamente, si saben matemáticas, Manny estaba a 10 metros de distancia, por lo que quedó intacto.

-No puede ser…-se quejaba La Pava Real.-En un año es imposible que hayas mejorado tanto. Aún cuando no tienes algo por que pelear, luchas como un campeón. Un guerrero de fuerza limitada pero corazón de oro.

-Aún sigo pensando que La Paloma de La Paz quizás te halla dado más poderes de los que ambos imaginamos, tal vez, incluso la bondad. Tu última frase, y el darme la oportunidad de sobrevivir, no son las cosas que harían un demonio de verdad.

-Boberías, jeje. Nadie puede conmigo, y la única razón por la que te dejé sobrevivir fue porque me divierto peleando, y haciendo sufrir a los demás. Y debido a ese golpe que recibí tal vez de mi propia parte, me has hecho enfurecer.

La Pava Real utilizó sus poderes especiales y en un santiamén desapareció, y comenzó a golpear a La Cuervo y a Jango con todas sus fuerzas sin que estos pudiesen hacer nada ya que no podían verla. Pero cuando ella comenzó a acercársele a Manny, este simplemente esquivó cada uno de los golpes y patadas para entonces contrarrestar sus ataques con un rugido explosivo que daño gravemente a La Pava Real. Manny estaba sorprendido del gran cambio que había entre lo débil que era la última vez y ahora.

La Pava Real, luego de levantarse del suelo y hacer unas muecas de dolor, se limpió la sangre en la cara y riendo dijo…-No es que no piense que no seas fuerte Tigre, pero me temo que solo me derrotaras con tus poderes al máximo poder. Lamentablemente, sin poderes no serás nada. ¿Sabes lo que significa, no?

La Pava Real sacó su enorme bazooka neutraliza-poderes y un disparó inesquivable del tamaño de un edificio salió de la bazooka y El traje de la cuervo quedó descompuesto, La Guitarra de Jango quedó desafinada, y Manny se destransformó instantáneamente. –Esto puede ser malo-se dijo Manny. Luego recordó los googles.-Tal vez, este sea el momento de probar su poder.-Manny se quito los googles del cuello y trato de ponérselos en la cabeza. Pero justo antes de hacerlo, La Pava Real ya le había asestado un golpe en el estomago causando que Manny vomitase, claro, que después de caer al suelo y que los googles salieran volando.

La Pava Real se alzó en el cielo y viendo a sus rivales en pésimas condiciones, rió. La Cuervo estaba con un traje muy pesado, que además no obedecería ninguna de sus órdenes, estaba totalmente inmovilizada. Jango, con su guitarra desafinada, no podía realizar ningún hechizo ni nada con su guitarra ya que podría explotar y morirse. Pero al estar su guitarra inútil, ni siquiera podía mantenerse en pie. Y Manny, el estaba muy ocupado retorciéndose ya que su estomago había sido victima de un golpe capaz de destruir una montaña. El sabía que tenía suerte de seguir con vida, pero no tanta ya que sufriría viendo a sus seres queridos morir.

-Jajaja…-reía diabólicamente La Pava Real.-ahora que ya no existe nadie que pueda detenerme, destruiré el mundo, y tomaré los indestructibles amuletos místicos como tu cinturón, y lo usaré para ser inmortal. Lo ciento Manny, pero no quería aceptar tenerte en clases de verano.

La Pava Real, convirtió todo su traje en un enorme cañón láser diabólicamente enorme y destructivo. Era capaz de destruir el planeta entero de un solo disparo. Un disparo que tardaba 10 segundos en cargar.

-Todo esto es mi culpa, lo siento chicos.-decía Manny.-si no hubiese bajado la guardia o simplemente le hubiese hecho caso a Jango en vez de a mi ira, tendría un plan para salir de esto fácilmente. Ahora, todo esta perdido. Lo siento…Frida…

3…2…1…

Un disparo gigantesco, del tamaño de una montaña, y de hermoso color y sensación. No tan destructivo, pero lleno de bondad, felicidad, y sentimientos hermosos que a pesar de ser un láser, se podían sentir con el corazón. Pero…que era, el láser no se dirigía a la tierra, sino que se dirigía hacia La Pava Real. Y de hecho, chocó con el láser destructivo y maligno de La Pava Real, por 2 segundos, hubo un gran choque de poderes que desafiaba el destino del mundo. Enseguida, el primer láser, el que se dirigía hacia La Pava Real, arrasó con el láser y el cañón de La Pava Real, y con la potencia restante, dañó casi mortalmente a La Pava real, causando que cayera al suelo casi inmóvil.

-¿Que fue lo que sucedió? ¿Un milagro?-preguntó La Cuervo que había recuperado ya sus poderes al igual que Manny y Jango.

Manny, mirando hacia una luz brillante, imposible de descifrar su forma, respondió boquiabierto y con una sonrisa milagrosa y llena de felicidad, una felicidad que no había sentido desde hace un año.-Es más que un milagro…es, es…

La intensidad de la luz comenzó a hacerse cada vez menor y menor hasta que se pudo ver la figura que la producía. Un vestido celeste impecable, con bordes plateados y mangas color azul oscuro, unos ojos replandescientes cristalinos color azul, y unos círculos rojos con forma de googles sobre un cabello color azul que combinaba perfectamente con el vestido, y la piel dorada que ella tenía. Manny continuo su respuesta.-Es…Frida…

La hermosa peliazul que todo el mundo había dado por muerta, se encontraba delante de sus narices, con un aspecto de triunfadora y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Seguramente, Manny también. Ahora que la Pava Real estaba sin energía o al menos Manny no podía sentir su presencia, Manny simplemente pensó en corazones, y a pesar de que estaba con un dolor incontenible por la paliza que había recibido, no tardo más de 5 segundos en trasladarse hacia donde estaba Frida. Y Manny, preparándose para abrazar a Frida mientras que se dirigía hacia ella, Frida simplemente lo abrazó y lo besó apasionadamente. En ese momento, lo único que se podía oír eran ruidos, ya sean de la gente gritando, chiflando, y cualquier otra clase de festejo. Pero Manny y Frida estaban tan profundamente perdidos el uno en el otro que no oyeron ni una sola persona. El beso duró 1 minuto, pero ambos quedaron mirándose fijamente a los ojos, nariz con nariz y volvieron a besarse.

-¿Ganamos?-preguntó La Cuervo a Jango ya que no lo podía creer.-Pero… ¿Cómo fue que Frida…pues…vive?

-No me mires a mi.-respondió Jango.-Yo no la reviví, si fuese así Frida sería un esqueleto. De hecho, tampoco tengo ni la menor idea de cómo es que está viva.

Cuando Manny y Frida terminaron de besarse, Aún perdidos en la mirada del otro, Manny preguntó-Oye, ¿Cómo fue que estás viva? ¿Acaso estuve a tiempo?

-De hecho,-respondió Frida- Llegaste a tiempo, absorbí un poco de luz y cuando me dejaste con tu familia y te fuiste, me revisaron durante bastante tiempo, creo que todo el tiempo que estuvieron luchando. Y se dieron cuenta de que mi cuerpo no tenía energía para nada, ni siquiera para respirar. Pero de alguna forma inexplicable, mi corazón seguía latiendo. Yo seguía viva. Aunque tratara de recuperar energía, no viviría lo suficiente como para recuperarme, pero María llego con un libro y mi Mamá trajo una cacerola y prepararon una poción con lágrimas de mi familia o algo así, y según ellos, me haría inmortal por 5 minutos, pero lo que pudo hacer más que nada, fue recuperarme todas mis energías.

-Al parecer se lo debemos todo a mi mamá, y aunque me cueste decirlo, a la biblioteca, je.

-Si, pero más que nada a La Pava Real, según María, ella le dio el libro para que trataran de esconderte ya que tu cinturón se podía fundir para ser inmortal, Y que tu familia bajase su guardia para hacer de la ciudad un caos.

-Esa tonta sin querer nos dejó ganar. Desde el principio, cuando me dejo con vida.-Pensó Manny.-Ahora ya sufrió las consecuencias.

-Toma Manny.-Dijo Frida entregándole una botella con algo azul brillante dentro.

-¿Qué es?-pregunto Manny

-Es una poción que te recuperará todas tus energías. Si te das cuenta, estas agotado.

-Gracias…

Manny abrió la botella, y logró beber media botella, para dejarle algo a Jango y Cuervo. Pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la botella había desaparecido. Manny dio media vuelta y con miedo en sus ojos pudo ver a La Pava Real, flotando en el aire, bebiendo lo que quedaba de la botella.

-Muy bien mocosos, me derrotaron la primera vez, y tal vez mi láser este destruido, pero aún tengo los poderes que heredé de mi familia. Tal vez los usé muy pocas veces, y otros nunca los usé. Pero se que son magníficos. Prepárense para morir.

La Pava Real apretó un botón en su muñeca al igual que lo estaba haciendo en ese momento La Cuervo, y ambas provocaron un agudo sonido, que pronto causó que las aves acudieran a la ayuda de La Cuervo, y que los casi infinitos secuaces de La Pava Real, entraran en la batalla.

-Es hora, de dar nuestra ubicación a todo el mundo, ¿no lo crees?-Dijo Manny luego rugiendo con todas sus fuerzas, provocando una luz inmensa en el cielo, a la que se dirigían los rivera. Los esqueletos de Jango, fueron invocados al tocar su guitarra junto con Sartana que se unió a la batalla. Y Frida simplemente sacó su celular, y llamó a Emiliano para decirle donde estaban. En menos de 2 minutos, el ejército se encontraba en el campo de batalla.

-¿Que te parece?-preguntaba irónicamente Manny.-Al parecer tenemos una gran batalla campal aquí. ¿Querías una batalla? ¡Aquí la tienes!

-¡Jango!-Le grito Manny.-tú te ocuparas de su infantería, Las Aves de la fuerza aérea, Los Riveras de sus robots gigantes. Que el ejército se ocupe de los tanques más livianos. Yo iré por La Pava Real ya que ambos somos invulnerables por 5 minutos.

-¿Y yo que Manny?-preguntó Frida

-Tu láser puede destruir de un tiro su fábrica de donde salen cada vez más y más soldados.

-Pero tardará, tiene que recargarse.

-De acuerdo,-dijo Manny.-**¡¡¡A la carga!!!**

5 minutos, era lo que a Manny le quedaba para prepararse para otra lucha. Tal vez más difícil, sin rayos mortales ni paralizadores, pero una enemiga con un gran poder que por primera vez iba a revelar. Pero eso era lo que menos le preocupaba a Manny, a el le importaba más proteger a Frida, por ambas razones, porque la amaba y porque necesitaban destruir la fabrica. El cielo despejado pronto paso a nublado y en un parpadeo a tormentoso. Los relámpagos se escuchaban aún con el sonido que de la batalla provenía, y la fuerte lluvia y viento que complicaba a los soldados eran para manny nada más que una ventaja.

Jango se encontraba en una situación difícil, ya que los robots de La Pava Real eran mucho más fuertes que sus bandidos esqueletos y además les ganaban en número. La Cuervo, Buitrila y Guajolota se encontraban en apuros ya que aunque sus poderes eran increíblemente fuertes para la fuerza aérea de La Pava Real, ellas eran solo tres, mientras que los aviones no dejaban de aparecer. Todo parecía estar perdido, hasta que White Pantera y Puma Loco decidieron ayudar. White Pantera ayudó a Jango con el ejército de robots y Puma Loco a las Aves.

La batalla era colosal, y mucho peor era lo que sucedía en los límites del campo de batalla. Todos los ciudadanos de la Ciudad Milagro que alentaban por El Tigre o que simplemente sonreían eran golpeados por robots. Frida simplemente no lo soportó y le ordenó a su padre que controlara las cosas, ya que lo que más importaba era salvar las vidas de los ciudadanos.

La Cuervo, se encontraba en un momento difícil, ya que su traje estaba bastante lastimado debido a la anterior pelea, además, las fuerzas enemigas eran demasiadas para ella. Para antes de lo que ella se pudo dar cuenta, un enemigo le disparó haciendo que su jet alas explotara y comenzara a caer. Para cuando se dio cuenta, estaba cayendo a una velocidad increíble, y podía ver que caería justamente sobre unos escombros de los cuales sobresalían abundantes pedazos de vidrio muy filoso que atravesarían su cuerpo y moriría.

-¡Cuervo!-Gritó Jango que se había dado cuenta de su caída y se estaba dirigiendo a toda velocidad hacia el lugar de impacto. La Cuervo estaba a 5 centímetros de clavarse un muy filoso vidrio en la cabeza, pero justo cuando ella cerró los ojos, sintió como si estuviese volando otra vez. Cuando volteó vio que era Jango que había saltado para agarrarla a medio aire y salvando su vida.

-Jango…-dijo avergonzada y con un sonrojo en las mejillas La Cuervo.-Yo, tu, em…gracias.-dijo por fin La Cuervo.

-Cuervo, yo daría mi vida por ti…si la tuviera.-dijo Jango nerviosamente. Esas palabras le rebotaron en la cabeza a La Cuervo. Era lo que siempre quiso escuchar de Manny cuando ella estaba enamorada de el. Pero ahora, de alguien que la amaba de verdad. Pronto La Cuervo acercó sus labios hacia los de Jango, y el igual. Cada vez más y más. Hasta que por fin cerraron la distancia entre ellos con un hermoso beso entre una supervillana lastimada, y un espantoso esqueleto…que comenzó a brillar y a resplandecer en una hermosa luz, para luego descubrir que tenía piel otra vez, ojos con vida, y sentía sangre dentro suyo. El beso de La Cuervo…le devolvió la vida. Cuando Jango terminó de transformarse completamente en un vivo, Ambos se separaron para respirar y luego mirar el resultado del cambio de Jango con expectación.

-Bueno…creo que ahora si puedo darla, jaja…

Los 5 minutos pronto se convirtieron en 2, ya que Manny estaba muy ocupado protegiendo a Frida de cualquier ataque para que pudiera cargar. La Pava Real simplemente disfrutaba fingiendo un golpe a Frida para que Manny se enfureciera cada vez más y más. Pero mientras La Pava Real más lo presionaba y más lo insultaba, Manny cargaba cada vez más y más su poder. Y luego de un tiempo sus ojos se volvieron verdes y parecían fuego. Entonces de sus manos comenzaron a cargar otra vez una clase de fuego verde, y manny juntó sus manos apuntando hacia La Pava Real, lanzando una ráfaga de energía estilo Dragon Ball z, que se llevó a La Pava Real volando.

-Órale…eso es nuevo.

Frida terminó de cargar su láser. Apuntó a la Fábrica y el láser comenzó a cargar el tiro.

-Aunque acabemos con la fábrica, serán demasiados ya para que podamos detenerlos. Nosotros ya estamos cansaos y aunque no se fabrique más robots, los que hay en el campo de batalla ya serán suficientes.-Pensó manny tristemente. Pero una luz en el cielo que parecía ser un relámpago le dio una idea. –El metal de los robots…causarían una reacción en cadena. ¡Increíble, la escuela si sirve después de todo!

Frida disparó su láser, y otra vez se volvió a ver el deslumbrante brillo del láser lleno de luz y esperanza, que en un santiamén destruyó la fábrica por completo. Para cuando La Pava Real regresó al campo de batalla, la fábrica ya estaba destruida y ya solo le quedaban unos pocos segundos de inmortalidad.

-¡Ya te ganamos! ¡Jaja! ¡En tu cara!-se burló Frida de La Pava Real.-Esto te pasa por secuestrarme.

-Ya que no tengo nada de que temer, lo intentaré-se dijo Manny a si mismo luego alzando sus brazos hacia el cielo con sus garras apuntando hacia las nubes y que con un rugido, un relámpago le cayó.

-Y esto te pasa por simplemente tocarla.- dijo Manny con el relámpago en sus brazos listo para disparar.-dile adiós a tu ejército- se burló Manny lanzando luego de sus manos el relámpago hacia un pequeño robot, y el rayo magnéticamente se esparció por todo lo que quedaba de su ejercito, extinguiéndolo.

-Esto lo aprendí en la escuela.

La Pava Real se acercó a manny y todos los Rivera, Aves y todos los que ayudaban a Manny, incluso los ciudadanos que alentaban por él, se pusieron detrás de él mirando desafiantemente a La Pava Real.

-Hmm…me sangra la nariz.-Decía La Pava Real.-Tal parece que se acabó nuestra inmortalidad. Que mal, estaba empezando a divertirme. Como has acabado impresionantemente con mi ejercito, Llegó la hora de la verdadera pelea.

-Estoy de acuerdo.-Dijo Manny.-Más vale que nadie se interponga en esta pelea. Esta, es **mí** pelea.-Grito a todos los que estaban detrás suyo para que quedara claro el punto.

-Déjame pensar-Le decía Manny a La Pava Real mientras recordaba lo que ella le había hecho pasar.-Irrumpiste la fiesta más importante de mi vida, secuestraste a Frida, amenazaste con matarla, atacaste a mi familia, esclavizaste a la Ciudad Milagro, Casi matas a Frida, e hiciste que este año, fuese un año de dolor. Pero aunque tenías todas las ventajas, y además miles de secretos, me diste pistas y ayudas para llegar hasta aquí, en este día. La primera, dejarme vivo luego de nuestra primera pelea. Me mentiste para que dejara la ciudad y descubriera nuevos poderes. Le dejaste en las manos a mi familia un libro con pociones mágicas supuestamente para distraerlos. Me permitiste entrar en tu fortaleza y rescatar a mi familia y a Frida para salvarla a tiempo. Y la más importante, me dejaste los googles de Frida con los cuales supe desde un principio que estabas aquí, y salvaron mi vida. Dime una cosa, ¿Estoy luchando contra La Pava Real o La Paloma de la Paz?

-Que tonterías estás diciendo, mi madre solo me dio sus poderes, pero no soy ella. Si fuese así, yo sería buena, pero no es para nada así.

-Quizás, tratando de hacer el mal con piezas falsas para el rompecabezas de mi mente, me diste cada vez más y más pistas. Yo si pienso eso, y cuando te derrote, se como descubrirlo.

-¡Suficiente!-Dijo La Pava Real antes de comenzar a disparar.

-Adelante.-dijo Manny esquivando el disparo de La Pava Real con una voltereta hacia atrás y en medio aire le lanzó sus garras sin resultado alguno ya que ella atajó su ataque y lanzó una descarga eléctrica por su mano que se expandió por las cadenas de las garras de Manny y le dio un golpe muy duro.

Cuando Manny se recupero inmediatamente se levantó del suelo y fue rápidamente a atacar cuerpo a cuerpo. La Pava Real se puso en su posición de pelea y empezó a tirar golpes hacia Manny al igual que el. Era casi imposible ver sus movimientos con una simple vista humana, eran demasiados rápidos, casi parecían invisibles. Cuando manny golpeo por fin a La Pava Real esta retrocedió unos pasos para tomar aire y escupir sangre ya que Manny le había golpeado un gancho en la pera.

-Mejor acabo con esto.-dijo furiosa La Pava Real despareciendo dejando un par de luces en el lugar donde había desaparecido.

-Es el mismo ataque que había utilizado en la primera pelea para derrotarme.-recordó Manny pensando rápidamente que hacer. –Es hora de poner mi entrenamiento en práctica.

Manny cerró los ojos y le prestó mucha atención a lo escuchaba y sentía. La lluvia se sentía por todas partes, lo que era una ventaja. Cualquier cosa que no fuera lluvia, era La Pava Real. De repente, escuchó a La Pava Real que estaba detrás de él. Manny, con la velocidad de un relámpago, dio una mortal hacia atrás quedando a espaldas de La Pava Real. Una fuerte patada en la nuca fue suficiente para levantarla en el aire y otra ráfaga de energía para dejarla muy agotada.

Pero aún así, Manny sintió que ella se preparaba para un ataque mortal, entonces se le ocurrió otra idea. Antes de que La Pava Real pudiera levantarse por completo, Manny levanto una nube de polvo, lo que evitó que La Pava Real pudiera verlo. Lamentablemente, manny se encontró en un callejón y justo detrás de él se encontraba La Pava Real lista para dispararle a Manny en la cabeza y efectivamente matarlo.

-Ya que…dispara-dijo Manny y La Pava Real automáticamente lo hizo. Para la sorpresa de todos, Manny se desvaneció en cuanto el disparo lo atravesó.

-¿¡Que rayos!?-preguntó La Pava Real mirando hacia todas las direcciones para darse cuenta de que Manny estaba muy lejos suyo en cuanto el habló.

-El holograma que programó Batman es muy útil, tal vez lo use la próxima vez que tenga exámenes. Gracias Batman.

-Tal vez me equivoqué sobre ti, Tigre. Pero aún así, tú nunca te atreverías a matarme, ya que dentro de mí se esconde La Paloma de la Paz. Has lo que quieras.-dijo finalmente La Pava Real con una pequeña risa de confianza.

-Si, ya lo sabía. Pero también me dijeron lo que pasó realmente con La Paloma de la Paz.-dijo Manny sacando de sus bolsillos un medallón con el símbolo de la esperanza. –A la medianoche, del 19 de Abril, este medallón brillará, liberando por fin a La Paloma de la Paz en el cuerpo de quien haya heredado su poder. Tan solo con colocarlo sobre su corazón. Y al parecer ya es media noche.-dijo Manny confiado al ver el resplandor de el amuleto.

-Hasta la vista.-dijo Manny para luego lanzar el medallón hacia la Pava Real e impulsarlo con una de sus garras balas hasta que le golpeo en el corazón.

La Pava Real comenzó a maldecir mientras se envolvía en un hermoso brillo y comenzaba a desvanecerse en un hilo de luz en el aire. Mientras La Pava Real se desvanecía, del brillo que quedaba en el aire se formaba una paloma gigante dorada y brillante, y que al abrir sus alas se podía ver a una persona, resplandeciendo en una hermosa luz, que era La Paloma de la Paz. Su enorme poder pronto hizo que la lluvia cesara para que pudiera hablar claramente. No dio un discurso ni nada. Pero dijo unas pocas palabras de suma importancia.

-Muchas gracias. Ahora si podré descansar en paz. Se que dejo este mundo en buenas manos. Te felicito Manny Rivera, por tu enorme valentía, y tus grandes cantidades de amor y sentimientos valiosos. Yo te hice un favor, y creo que me lo agradecerás por siempre. Por eso, quiero que seas el nuevo guardián de la paz. Eso es lo que quiero que hagas, ya que por eso evite la muerte de Frida…Rivera…

La Paloma de la Paz luego de decir esto comenzó a subir a los cielos y desapareció en la gran luna llena.

-¿Se acabó?-Preguntó confundida Frida.- ¿ya seremos felices por siempre?-dijo emocionada Frida abrazando a Manny por la espalda.

-Así es, ahora solo nos queda vivir nuestras vidas siguiendo con nuestra labor hasta que nos llegue la hora.

-Los crímenes y atracos se acabaron para mi, Tigre.-dijo Jango abrazando a La Cuervo.-ahora, estaré mucho más que ocupado viviendo de verdad, con un amor de verdad. En vez de ser un esqueleto inmortal, seré un humano mortal, pero con un amor que será eterno.

-Gracias Jango, pero el problema no es ese. Nuestra labor, la de nosotros 4, es mantener la paz. La maldad, la guerra y la violencia siempre existirán, pero nuestra labor es simplemente evitar que se expanda. Y evitar otro, año de dolor.

**Este es el final de mi historia. Un fanfic que según yo incluye todos los estilos. Espero que les haya gustado, y hayan disfrutado de él al igual que yo. Lo hice de una forma especial, diferente a todas las demás. Lo hice pensando en alguien en especial. Alguien a quien siempre he amado y nunca he tenido la oportunidad de decírselo, pero que ahora se que lo haré…Paz, te amo.**


	12. Una Peuqeña Distracción

Una Pequeña Distraccion

19 de Junio del 2018, una noche para recordar. La noche en la que se llevara a cabo una boda muy especial, y solo por ellos, las estrellas y la luna brillaron como nunca, especialmente cuando la boda se lleva acabo al aire libre bajo la luz de las estrellas y un par de antorchas que arden en pasión. Esta noche, es la boda de Manny y Frida, una promesa hecha por La Paloma de la Paz, que está por cumplirse.

Entre los 4 chicos que salvaron el mundo de la destrucción, ya no se guardaba el más mínimo secreto, desde viejos amores, hasta identidades, claro que Frida quedó impactada cuando supo que Cuervo era Zoe aves, pero como ya sabrán, el tiempo lo cura todo.

-Oye Zoe-Le decía la peliazul a su ahora mejor amiga Zoe Aves.- ¿Estoy nerviosa, podrías darme algún consejo? Tú ya viviste un día así.

-Relájate Frida,-respondía la morena a su amiga.-Solo cálmate, se linda y se tu misma. Ya todo está preparado, me tomé la molestia de hacer casi todo el trabajo de decoración por ti.

-Gracias, pero crees que a Manny le voy a parecer…

-¿Linda?-interrumpió Zoe-Claro que pensará que eres linda, es más, es posible que piense mucho más allá de linda.

-Gracias Zoe, me siento mucho más aliviada. Si algo sucede que interrumpiera la boda…

-No te preocupes…-volvió a interrumpir Zoe-Jango y yo nos ocuparemos de lo que sea. Lo único que te tiene que importar esta noche es la boda. Todo lo demás…está de más.

-jaja, si tienes razón. Bueno, faltan 4 horas para que comience la misa de casamiento. Debería comenzar a prepararme y bañarme. Pero antes, ¿Crees que deba usar los googles?

-Además de que tengan super poderes, ¿Son más importantes?

-Pues…fueron un regalo de Manny, Cuando me los regalo pude sentir que me enamoraba de él. 5 Años después sucedió lo de la Pava. Y los llevaré

-De acuerdo, te veré en 30 minutos para maquillarnos.

Zoe abandonó la habitación de Frida y se dirigió hacia su propia casa para bañarse ella también. Cuando llegó, se encontró con la grata sorpresa de que Manny estaba ahí, y Jango (que vivía ahí junto con Zoe), estaba dándole casi los mismos consejos que Zoe le dio a Frida.

-¡Manny!-Exclamó la morena alegremente al ver a Manny.-Que gusto verte, pensé que estarías preparándote para tu gran noche.

-¿Tan pronto?-preguntó Jango.-Si faltan como 4 horas. Nosotros estaremos listos en 2 minutos, solo nos tenemos que bañar.

-De acuerdo, jaja, pero yo, tengo una agenda muy ocupada esta noche. Tengo que bañarme y ayudar a Frida con sus…¡¡¡AY DIOS, QUE TARDE ES!!!-grito la morena al ver su reloj y darse cuenta de que tendría que ver a Frida en 15 minutos.

-Me encantaría seguir platicando con ustedes, pero ya estoy retrasada.-dijo por último antes de dirigirse hacia su habitación.

-Bueno Manny,-dijo Jango.-Tu boda si que será original, sustituiré a Frida en los sombreros atómicos para cantar en tu boda, jaja, si te dan el premio a la originalidad, no te olvides que yo ayudé con la idea. Jaja.

Ambos rieron un rato y conversaron sobre el tema de la noche. Para cuando se dieron cuenta, ya habían pasado 2 horas y decidieron que era hora de prepararse. Manny se dirigió hacia su casa (su propia casa en la cual vivirían Frida y el, que se encontraba en frente del parque). Pero a mitad de camino decidió prepararse en casa de su familia para que estuviese más acompañado. Por alguna razón no disfrutaba el estar solo ni siquiera para arreglarse. Tenía muchas ganas de ver a su familia.

Manny giró la hebilla de su cinturón y de un simple salto, llegó hasta el techo de la casa del macho. Tocó la puerta y María fue la que abrió (que ahora se había reconciliado con Rodolfo). Manny entró y saludó a todos mientras estos se preparaban para la boda.

-Estoy tan orgulloso.-lloraba Rodolfo.-Mi hijo ya es un hombre y por fin se va a casar.

-Espero que no siga los pasos de su padre.-murmuró Granpapi mientras se acomodaba la corbata.

-Hola familia, decidí estar con ustedes antes del casamiento. Y a pedirle unos consejos a mi más grande inspiración.-En cuanto Manny mencionó esto, Rodolfo se paró bien derecho, sacó pecho e hizo una gran mirada heroica esperando ser el.

-¡Granpapi!

Rodolfo pronto se sonrojó y respondió.-De acuerdo, si alguien me busca estaré en el baño. Y si escuchan llantos es por los tamales.-Dijo lagrimeando.

-Bien manny,-Dijo Granpapi.- ¿En que te puedo ayudar?

-Sabes que siempre estoy ocupado combatiendo el crimen a mi estilo, ya sabes, robar pedir prestado, es lo mismo, pero los supervillanos son cada ves más fuertes y siempre tengo que entrar en acción. Quiero que por esta noche, te dediques a combatir el mal si algo llega a suceder.

-Descuida, ya les envíe cartas de amenaza a cada uno de nuestros enemigos. Además, nadie es tan valiente, o entupido, como para interrumpir la boda del todopoderoso Tigre.

-Gracias granpapi. Bueno, supongo que debería bañarme.

-Date prisa mijo, el agua caliente dura solo unos pocos minutos.

Cuando Manny salio de bañarse, estaba temblando y pálido. Se dirigió hacia su habitación con la toalla cubriéndolo, y comenzó a vestirse.

Manny, por alguna extraña razón, sintió la necesidad de meditar, y comunicarse con la Paloma de la Paz, solo para agradecerle. Entonces, Manny se dirigió al techo de la casa e invocó al espíritu de El Tigre con el símbolo de la esperanza colgando del cuello.

Manny se encontraba en un lugar oscuro donde solamente se veía una luz arriba suyo, que se iba acercando cada vez más y más. Hasta que por fin pudo ver la figura de una paloma gigante que luego abrió sus alas y de ellas se pudo ver a una persona, también conocida como La Paloma de la Paz.

-Paloma.-dijo Manny.-Muchas gracias por cumplir con tu promesa, este es el día más feliz de mi vida.

-No es nada, Guardián, es solo un obsequio por ser tan valiente en tu vida. El mayor regalo de tu vida. Por ser el único capaz de combatir un año de dolor, con todo tu amor.

-Muchas gracias, pero…te quería preguntar, quisiera poder retirarme más tarde solo por un tiempo, para poder criar a mis futuros hijos. ¿Será posible?

-Claro que si, recuerda que no eres el único con poderes, tu familia también fue de mucha ayuda. Y además…-La Paloma de la Paz se calló por un segundo. Había sentido algo, algo malvado.

-Algo maléfico sucede ahí afuera. Se trata sobre ti. Será mejor que te vayas.

-yo me encargaré.

Manny pronto comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, pues ya estaba en el mundo real. Pero, algo había cambiado. Ya no estaba en el techo de su casa, ahora estaba en una calle extraña. Pronto, comenzó a oír una voz que le resultaba conocida.

-Manny Rivera…me vengaré…

Manny rápidamente reconoció la voz y amenazantemente lo llamó.

-¡¡Sal de ahí Titán!!

-¡O rayos!-se quejaba el Titán que salía de una sombra.-De acuerdo Tigre, por fin me vengaré de ti por robarme a Rodolfo robándote a Frida.

-No te entendí, pero aún así, te acabaré en 2 minutos. Pues nadie puede contra El…-Manny se detuvo, pues algo raro sucedía, vio su cintura, y se dio cuenta de que no tenía su cinturón.

-Te daré tu cinturón cuando termine de amenazar. Algo malo le haré a tu Frida, pero que, y además, me puedo disfrazar de cualquier persona. Nadie notará mi presencia.

Manny supo que el Titán trataría de atacar a Frida cuando tuviese la guardia baja siendo alguien conocido, pero lo que el Titán aún no sabía, era que Manny, con sus poderes ahora perfeccionados, podía sentir el aura de las personas. Podría reconocerlo en 1 segundo.

-¡Tendré que tener los ojos abiertos!-Gritó Manny fingiendo intimidad.

El Titán se derritió y desapareció por las alcantarillas, dejando el cinturón de El Tigre donde estaba, para que Manny lo pudiera recoger como lo había prometido. Ahora Manny sabía cual sería el siguiente golpe del Titán, la boda. Solo debía hacer guardia hasta que apareciera, y delatarlo antes de que Frida apareciera.

Manny estaba por fin en la entrada de la iglesia donde se casarían el y Frida, pero tenían que asegurarse de que el Titán de Titanio no molestara, y tenía tiempo hasta que llegara Frida. Así que se subió al techo de la iglesia transformado en El Tigre, y con sus poderes vigiló a cada persona que se acercaba. Gracias a que podía ver el aura de cada persona, sabría a quien estaba imitando el Titán. Pronto, comenzaron a llegar los invitados.

Manny había estado media hora vigilando detenidamente, y no había sentido al Titán, pero estaba determinado a continuar, hasta que escuchó a su padre decir que Frida ya estaba en el estacionamiento. Si Frida lo veía transformado se enojaría mucho, así que dejo de vigilar, se destransformó y rápidamente entró a la iglesia a esperar a Frida como un caballero. El Titán no había aparecido aún, así que Manny solo pensó que tal vez ya lo habían capturado o solo decidió no presentarse. Por fin, Frida llegó.

Se veía hermosa en su vestido de novia, acompañada por su amiga zoe que de pura coincidencia estaba vestida de negro, pero Frida brillaba como la Luna más llena que se haya visto. El velo que la cubría solo evitaba que brillara como el sol. Manny aún así la veía mucho más diferente que de costumbre, no por el vestido de novia, sino porque ahora su cabello no llevaba los grandes googles rojos que siempre tenía.

Mientras el sacerdote introducía la boda, Manny y Frida decidieron hablar para hacer más entretenido el momento, ya que primero era la misa común, y luego el casamiento.

-Oye Frida, te ves hermosa.

-Gracias Manny, tu también te ves guapísimo en ese traje.

-¿Te gusta? Es cortesía de granpapi. Ahora que lo pienso, tal vez lo robó. Luego lo regaño jaja. Oye Frida,-Preguntó Manny en otro tono, sintiéndose algo tonto.-Solo por curiosidad, ¿Por qué te sacaste tus googles? Pensé que los amabas.

-Es que no quedaba bien llevarlos aquí, además, son solo unos tontos googles.

Manny se quedó mirándola con intriga, Frida siempre amó a sus googles mucho más que a cualquiera, tal vez incluso más que Manny pensó el, sin mencionar que fueron un regalo de Manny a los 8 años mas o menos. Manny pronto descubrió algo, la miró a los ojos y sintió algo distinto. Frida, la mujer que amaba tenía unos hermosos ojos azul oscuro, pero quien se suponía que era Frida, los tenía cafés.

-Dime donde está Frida-amenazó Manny al Titán con un imán en la mano.

-De que estás hablando Manny, yo soy Frida, quien te ha amado hace 28 años.

-Titán, Frida tiene 21.

El Titán de Titanio se destransformó y salto por los aires para atacar a Manny, pero este ya estaba preparado, así que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba transformado y se encontraba detrás de el Titán, con un imán que tenía en la mano, le cortó el brazo a el Titán, y entes de que este se regenerara, Manny coloco el imán dentro de él.

El Titán pronto comenzó a atraerse hacia adentro, ya que el imán dentro suyo hacia que su cuerpo se apretujara hasta que quedó hecho una bola.

-Cual era tu propósito, ni siquiera me has tocado.

-Mi propósito era volverte lo suficientemente paranoico como para ocuparte demasiado en detenerme y no te dieras cuenta de que Frida desapareció. Tengo un nuevo superior, me prometió que se ocuparía de que Frida se fuera de este mundo jeje.

-¿¡¡¡La Mató!!!?-Preguntó Manny con una rabia intensa.

-Claro que no, aún no. Solo me dijo que la sacó de este mundo, pero sigue viva. Solo tuve que sustituir a Frida mientras que se bañaba para que "él" la capturara, y listo. Nadie lo supo.

-Hace 9 años sucedió lo de La Pava Real. Y nunca quise que sucediera nada parecido. El mal no puede evitarse al parecer.

-Otra aventura comienza para ti Tigre, pero esta vez, no estarás solo. Lo prometo.-dijo Jango poniendo su mano en su hombro para consolarlo.

-Juntos, será mucho más fácil que la otra vez.-Respondió La Cuervo.-Esta vez, no le sucederá nada a Frida.

-Gracias amigos,-dijo Manny con unas lagrimas en los ojos.-Tal vez mis poderes del Tigre no me ayuden lo suficiente para esto, pero al igual que con la Pava Real, dejaré que me guíe mi corazón. Porque se que él tiene la razón.

**Que les parece? Esta es la segunda temporada de una ño de dolor. Nuestro amigos serán infinitamente fuertes, pero la fuerza no será suficiente en esta aventura fuera de este mundo AAAJUUUUUUUUUA!!!.**


	13. Otro Universo

¿Otro universo?

Manny se encontraba intensamente furioso con migo porque arruiné su boda por la simple razón de continuar con este maravilloso fic, así que decidí no decírselo.

-Maldito narrador.-se quejaba Manny.

-Ya, no le prestes atención-le decía Zoe.-tenemos que concentrarnos en encontrar a Frida, según dijo el Titán, está fuera de este mundo. Donde puede ser,¿El espacio tal vez?

-No lo sé-respondió Manny-El Titán dijo que trabajaba para alguien, tal vez debamos encontrar a ese alguien, y el Titán nos llevará con el.

-Manny, prométeme algo,-le decía Zoe.-Cuando estaba peleada con Frida siempre estaba distraída con la venganza. Por eso no pude demostrar todo mi potencial. No quiero que suceda eso, menos ahora. Seremos los más fuertes del mundo, pero no conocemos el espacio. La venganza es mala, y te hará malvado. Saca toda la ira dentro de ti, pero no la uses.

-Gracias por tu consejo, lo tendré en mente.

En cuanto se dirigieron hacia la prisión del Titán de Titanio, Manny muy furioso comenzó a amenazarlo para que hablara con un imán de bolsillo.

-Dime donde está Frida Titán. Sino, ya sabes lo que sucederá.

-Ya te lo dije, Tigre, yo no se donde está Frida, trabajo para alguien y solo él sabe su localización.

-Entonces, dime quien es tu jefe.-Respondió con una mirada vacía Manny.

-Jamás te lo diré Tigre.

-Suponía que dirías eso Titán,-dijo de un rincón oscuro Rodolfo.-y para eso estoy yo, y mis botas de bronce de la verdad que te harán decir la verdad. Ya te han revisado los guardias y sabemos que no tienes chaleco anti verdad como la otra vez, ahora, dime quien es tu jefe.

Rodolfo colocó bruscamente la suela de una de las botas de bronce de la verdad sobre el hombro del Titán y este comenzó a hablar.

-Mi jefes son, un científico cuyo nombre no se. En traje de robot vaquero, y un científico con un brazo de metal de la misma edad.

-Siniestro y Doctor Jalapeño. -Respondió instantáneamente Manny.-Dime donde están.

-Nuestra base secreta está en el fondo del mar, un laboratorio submarino que solo es accesible mediante un pasadizo secreto. Ubicado en el lote número 9 del muelle.

-Gracias por la información,-Agradeció Manny irónicamente.-Llévenselo, no quiero que vuelva a escapar, así que llévenlo a la celda magnética.

Una vez que Manny, Zoe y Jango llegaron al muelle, y ubicaron el lote número 9, con él el pasadizo secreto que llevaba a un túnel que entraba en el océano. Manny antes de entrar en él se detuvo a mirar el océano, con sus poderes de El Tigre activados, no podía escuchar ni sentir nada sobre Frida, ni su olor, ni su presencia, ni siquiera la oía con sus super sentidos de Tigre. Pero cuando Manny se destransformó, ahí la escuchó.

-¿Oyeron eso?-preguntó Manny muy atento al sonido.

-¿Oír que?-preguntó Jango, pues no había oído nada.

-Pude oír a Frida, ahí adentro, rápido, vamos por ella.-dijo por fin saltando dentro del túnel, seguido por Jango y Zoe.

Cuando aterrizaron, se encontraron con una gran sorpresa. Al parecer Siniestro y el Doctor Chipotle Júnior los estaban esperando, pues apenas vieron, habían docenas de robots y monstruos guacamole y algunas combinaciones de ambos preparados para atacar a nuestros héroes. Manny, Zoe y Jango se prepararon para la batalla, pero justo antes de pelear, Manny estaba a punto de transformarse en El Tigre, pero volvió a escuchar la voz de Frida pidiendo ayuda. Esto causó que toda la atención de Manny se concentrara en seguir su voz.

-¿Oyeron eso?-preguntó otra vez Manny.

-Yo solo escuché las armas de los robots cargando.

-Yo escuché a Frida. Se que pueden con estas cosas, yo debo buscar a Frida antes de que sea tarde.

Dicho esto, Manny salió corriendo del lugar y se dirigió hacia donde provenía la voz de Frida evitando los disparos de los robots hasta que llegó al otro lado del campo de batalla, donde pudo ver a Frida, encerrada en un tubo de alguna clase de vidrio, que podía resistir los potentes rayos de Frida, ya que ella trataba desesperadamente de destruirlo. Al lado del tubo, Manny pudo ver a los malvados que la tenían prisionera. El señor siniestro que ahora que era mayor tenían un traje mucho más grande, y el Doctor Chipotle Júnior ahora era muy parecido a su padre. Con un brazo metálico más grande, y media cara biónica.

-¡¡¡Suelten a Frida!!!-Amenazó a todo pulmón Manny, transformándose en El Tigre.

-¡Nunca!-Gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo.-Si tanto la quieres tendrás que luchar por ella. Tus amigos están muy ocupados luchando contra nuestros robots guacamole. Serás tu solo contra nosotros. Jajaja

-Para que la pelea fuese justa necesitaría pelear solo con la cola, pero estoy tan molesto de que hayan arruinado mi boda, y secuestrado a Frida, otra vez, ¡¡¡que los pulverizaré!!!

Manny comenzó la pelea lanzadole sus garras a ambos y trayéndolos al campo de batalla. Luego, cuando estos se levantaron, Manny les disparó garras a ambos. Siniestro conocía ese movimiento así que su traje robotico se transformó en un escudo que los protegieron del ataque.

-Si eso es lo mejor que tienes, entonces estas acabado-Dijo Siniestro antes de que la palma de su mano comenzara a cargar una especie de rayo amarillo, al mismo tiempo que Manny cargaba su ráfaga de Energía estilo Dragon Ball Z que utilizó contra la Pava Real. Cuando ambos dispararon, y los rayos chocaron, ocurrió una gran explosión. Y de ella, se creo un agujero de energía que atraía todo lo que podía hacia él.

-¿Qué rayos es eso?-Preguntó desesperado Manny.

-Es un rayo dimensional,-respondió el Doctor Chipotle Júnior.-Succiona todo lo que puede por unos segundos y lo lleva a una dimensión alterna.

Entonces, a Chipotle se le ocurrió una idea.

-Oye tigre, sabes porque secuestramos a Frida, porque si se casaba contigo, no sería nuestra. Y si no es nuestra, no es de nadie. Sergio, lanza a Frida al portal.

Siniestro obedeció y agarró el tubo que contenía a Frida y lo lanzó por el aire hacia el portal que se hacía cada vez más y más pequeño. Manny saltó hacia el portal para poder rescatar a Frida antes de que entrara al portal. Lamentablemente, no logro hacerlo. Frida entró en el agujero y Manny no tubo otra opción más que entrar el también. En cuanto el entró, el agujero desapareció, dejándolos encerrados en la otra dimensión.

Manny vio todo de color amarillo, en realidad, era un vértice de color amarillo que se movía. Parecía limonada. Luego, vio el fondo del vértice. Y pudo ver una ciudad como cualquier otra de su mundo, con muchos colores y muy alegre. Solo con un par de rayos que parecían amenazadores, pero nada que le preocupara.

-¿En donde rayos estoy?-Preguntó Manny a un señor que pasaba por ahí corriendo a toda prisa.

-¿De que hablas? No hagas preguntas y corre, un divino está atacando Nova Nizza.-respondió el hombre corriendo como un criminal.

-¿Divino? ¿Nova Nizza? Esa ciudad no existe, a menos que esté en otra dimensión tal y como dijo el Doctor Tamarindo.

De pronto, Manny pudo ver el tubo en el que estaba Frida. A toda velocidad se dirigió hacia donde estaba ella. Por suerte, estaba perfecta. Excepto por el pequeño detalle de que era más pequeña. Parecía tener 13 años otra vez. Esto atrajo la atención de Manny y no pudo evitar preguntar.

-Frida, ¿Qué te sucedió? Te ves más pequeña.

-Tu también, Manny.-Respondió Frida. Manny instantáneamente se miró a si mismo y descubrió que Frida tenía razón. Estaba igual que a los 13 años. Al parecer el portal los convirtió en niños otra vez.

-Deja ver si mis garras pueden cortar este maldito vidrio.-dijo Manny preparando sus garras. Pero justo antes de cortar el vidrio, un rayo lo golpeó y cayó desmayado. El destello cegó a todos alrededor, incluyendo a Frida. Pero Manny sintió algo extraño proveniente de él. Luego se desmayó.

-¡¡¡Muajajaja!!!-reía quien había lanzado el rayo.-Sientan la ira de espejismo, el divino de los opuestos.

Manny quedó en el suelo desmayado mientras que Frida pedía ayuda, espejismo se alejó del lugar dejando a Frida desesperada pidiendo ayuda y a Manny desmayado en el suelo, quien sabe por cuanto tiempo, en un universo alterno, pero tal vez, no tan distinto.

**Como se habrán dado cuenta, esta historia a partír de ahora es un crossover con los Combo Niños. Especialmente con mi fic Ira VS Amor. Tardaré en continuarlo, pues debo de pensar en el momento adecuado para unir las historias. NO tienen ni idea de lo difícil que es escribir 2 historias al mismo tiempo especialmente cuando se cruzan XD. Hasta entonces nos vemos/leemos.**


	14. Pequeñas Diferencias o Grandes Semejanza

**Pequeñas Diferencias o Grandes Semejanzas**

Luego de que Manny se desmayó, Frida continuó gritando pidiendo ayuda, por suerte un hombre apareció. Era un anciano bastante alto y delgado con cabello gris y tenía un extraño palo en la mano. El hombre escucho su grito de auxilio y acudió a ayudar.

-¿Que sucede pequeña?-preguntó el anciano.

-Mi amigo se acaba de desmayar, algo que parecía un espejo humano que decía que se llamaba espejismo le lanzó alguna clase de rayo y lo dejo inconsciente. Como estoy atrapada en este vidrio que no se de que es que no lo puedo romper. ¿Puede ayudarnos?

-¿Qué no lo puedes romper? ¿Cómo pensaste que lo romperías? Es enorme y muy grueso.-Respondió el hombre.

Frida, dando un gesto de ignorancia, cargó el láser de sus googles y disparó asegurándose de que cuando el disparo rebote en el vidrio no la lastime. El hombre quedó impresionado por lo que Frida acababa de hacer, no dudó más de ella y trató de romper el vidrio. Trato golpeándolo con todas sus fuerzas, Frida pudo ver que aún siendo un anciano era muy ágil. Parecía como si bailara, pero al mismo tiempo daba unas patadas y golpes que parecían bastante potentes. El anciano, al ver que nada de lo que había hecho funcionó, se detuvo a pensar y se le ocurrió una idea.

-Sabes, tengo un alumno que quizás sepa como cortar este vidrio.

-Si Manny estuviera despierto lo podría hacer él mismo.-se decía casi para si misma Frida.

-¿Que quieres decir? ¿Quién es tu amigo?

-Debe estar bajo esos escombros.

El anciano se dirigió hacia los escombros y comenzó a quitar piedras y restos de pavimento que cubrían a Manny. Una vez que los quitó, se sorprendió al encontrar a un chico mitad humano mitad tigre. Se le hacía muy parecido, justamente al alumno que podría ayudar. Lo subió a una banca y continúo hablando con Frida.

-Creo que tu amigo tardará en despertar.-decía el anciano.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntaba Frida.

-La cosa que le lanzo el rayo que mencionaste se llama divino, y pertenece al mundo divino. Existen millones de ellos, todos diferentes y todos con poderes destructivos. El que le disparó a Manny creo un clon malvado suyo, por fuera es idéntico, pero tiene los sentimientos opuestos al original.

-¿Y por que dices que no se despertará en un tiempo?-Insistió Frida.

-Es que se queda atrapado en un sueño hasta que su clon haya sido derrotado, venciendo al divino. Excepto, solo una vez a pasado, que sea la copia de una persona muy buena y con sentimientos muy profundos, que se crea un clon aún más poderoso que el divino. Generalmente causa muchos problemas.

Frida no sonrió ni nada, más bien hizo un gesto de preocupación.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Es que,-decía entre cortada Frida-El es un superhéroe en nuestro universo.

-¿Universo?

-Vera señor, ¿Cómo se llama?-preguntó Frida.

-Mi nombre es Grinto. Y enseño artes marciales.

-De acuerdo señor Grinto, nosotros venimos de un universo alterno en el que crecimos y nos educamos…tal vez. Vivíamos felices, Manny era conocido como El Tigre, el superhéroe de la ciudad milagro y era famoso por sus increíbles poderes como sus garras que lo cortaban todo, y eran utilizadas como proyectiles, más su poder interior que causaba una explosión de energía. Y ser el único que venció a la encarnación del mal, aunque tenía a una diosa encerrada dentro de él y a veces nos dio ventaja. Es algo confuso. Luego, pasaron los años y nos graduamos, a los 21, que son los que tengo ahora, nos íbamos a casar, pero me secuestraron por enésima vez y sucedió algo cuando peleaban por mí que se abrió un agujero negro hacia aquí. Yo caí y Manny también. Tal vez algún amigo o enemigo también.

-Pareces de trece- comentó Grinto.

-Lo se, cuando caímos en este mundo parece que rejuvenecimos.

-¿Pero si estaban a punto de casarse entonces el no debería ser tu pretendiente?

-Bueno, pues.-Decía Frida.-es que es una palabra muy larga.

-Te entiendo. Veo que tú también tienes poderes.-decía curioso Grinto.

-Si, aunque solo son mis googles, el objeto más preciado que tengo. Manny me los regalo a los 8 años más o menos, y a los 13, peleando contra La Pava Real Manny hablo con la Paloma de la Paz y los googles consiguieron su poder.

-Vaya, La Pava Real y La Paloma de la Paz son las más importantes diosa y demonio que conocemos, me preguntó que harían en su mundo.

-Tal vez se relacionen en algo.-respondió Frida.-Cambiando de tema, ¿Cómo puede ayudarme tu alumno?

-Es que tiene los poderes de un tigre, al igual que Manny, sus garras lo cortan todo.

-Que semejanza.-decía Frida.-Tal vez nuestros mundos no sean tan diferentes después de todo. Los mismos dioses, los mismos demonios, los mismos héroes, la misma aburrida escuela…

-Bueno, será mejor que busque a Serio.-Decía Grinto comenzando a caminar.-No me tardo.

A lo lejos, se escuchó un grito de desesperación, que a Grinto le resultó familiar.

-¡Azul, no!-Se escuchó a lo lejos luego el destello que segó a todos.

-Creo que tardaremos un poco más Frida. Serio se desmayó como Manny.

-Esperaré.

El tiempo pasó, Grinto decidió quedarse ahí por miedo a que apareciera el clon de Manny. Mientras que ambos seguían conversando ahora sobre sus amigos.

-¿Entonces Jango puede revivir a los muertos?-preguntó impresionado Grinto.

-Así es,-decía Frida.-Su guitarra mística más la canción adecuada pueden hacer cualquier cosa. Estoy segura de que lo puede hacer. Antes revivía solo a esqueletos. Ahora revive gente que luego parece nuevita.

-Eso puede ser muy útil, los clones que se crean de espejismo son tan malvados que pueden matar sin compasión. Una vez el clon de mi maestro mató a mi futura esposa.

Frida se quedó callada. Eso era muy triste, y además estaba a punto de casarse. Al igual que ella con Manny antes de cambiar de mundos, se sintió frustrada y furiosa, de que cosas así le sucedan a la gente que menos lo merece. Como es que le sucede lo peor a las mejores personas, a las mas bondadosas, a las que dedican su vida a los demás, siempre a los que se esfuerzan por lograr lo que resulta imposible para ellas, en un instante todo un sueño y una vida de esfuerzos se desvanece como la lluvia borra las manchas frescas y el fuego quema hasta hacer cenizas en solo segundos. Es muy irónico, lo malo le sucede a lo bueno. La balanza se mantiene injustamente equilibrada.

Al poco tiempo anocheció, y ambos vieron una hermosa luz blanca o de algún color que no podían distinguir, y Grinto supo que en poco tiempo Serio estaría disponible para pedir su ayuda. Decidió ir y dejó a Frida bajo la supervisión de Cabeza que acababa de aparecer. En caso de que algo sucediera le haría saber.

Grinto se dirigió hacia el parque de donde había provenido la luz cuando comenzó a llover. Algo que llamó su atención ya que la lluvia solo significaba una cosa, corazón roto. Se apresuró y se llevó una sorpresa al ver a los 3 alumnos, Paco, Azul y Serio llorando bajo la lluvia y en el suelo pudo ver a la morena Pilar muerta con una herida que la atravesaba en dos.

-Chicos,-decía Azul-¿Qué hacemos con…Pilar?

Grinto pudo escuchar a sus alumnos entristeciéndose y decidió tratar de alejarlos del drama.

-Hay que llevarla con cabeza y Grinto, a lo mejor saben que hacer. ¿No creen? Yo si.-Dijo grinto asustándolos a todos.

-Maestre, ¿Dónde estaba? Si hubiese ayudado Pilar seguiría aquí.- Decía furioso Paco.

-Todos la extrañaremos, será un problema para el equipo, pero eso es lo de menos. Ahora debemos darles la mala noticia a sus padres. Lo haremos cabeza y yo, ustedes saben que hacer. Cambiarse. Pronto habrá un funeral.

-Pero, ¿Dónde estaba Maestre?

-Estuve ocupado tratando de ayudar a un amigo que tal vez haya encontrado algo interesante. Y de hecho, supe algo MUY interesante. Algo sobre traer a Pilar de vuelta.

-¡¡ ¿Que?!! ¡¡ ¿Como?!!-Gritaba desesperado Paco.

-Paciencia Paco, vienen de otro universo, lo malo es que uno de ellos tiene un clon malvado suelto por la ciudad como lo tenía Serio, y está desmayado. La buena, su novia estaba consciente, aunque atrapada en alguna clase de frasco gigante que no puedo romper. Ya los conocerán, Ella se llama Frida Suárez, y él se llama Manny Rivera. El Tigre.

Grinto llevó a los 3 chicos hacia la Casa de Pilar para darles la triste noticia a los padres. Una vez que llegaron y se despidieron de su amiga, Grinto les pidió que lo siguieran para conocer a Manny y a Frida. Cuando llegaron, Manny parecía estar despierto, pero Frida no parecía contenta. Había algo que estaba mal.

-¡Tu no eres Manny!-gritaba Frida apuntando con sus googles en caso de que cortara el vidrio.

-¿De que estas hablando Frida, no te das cuenta de que hay que irnos para acabar con esos malditos de Siniestro y el Doctor Chipotle Júnior?

-Es imposible que seas Manny. El nunca ha dicho el nombre de Diego correctamente, además, tus ojos son distintos. ¡Destransformate!-Demandó Frida.

Manny no tuvo otra opción y se destransformó. Se veía exactamente como debía. Un moreno de pelo negro ondulado con una cicatriz en un ojo y ojos color… ¿Verde?

-Manny tiene los ojos marrones. Tu eres el impostor, además el verdadero Manny está desmayado sobre esa banca.-dijo Frida señalando a la banca.

El falso Manny se transformó en un segundo y trató de atacar a Frida, tratando de cortar el vidrio. Pero la chica rubia de ojos azules, cuyo nombre era justamente Azul, lo detuvo derrumbándolo en medio aire de una patada. Aún cuando el falso Manny sabía que ella haría eso ya que tenía TODOS los poderes de Manny, incluidos sus reflejos y presentimientos, se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que no pudo evitarlo. Debía de sentirse débil ya que recién nacía.

-Buen golpe Azul.-dijo el pelianaranjado ojiverde llamado Serio. Para luego correr hacia el malvado clon que se encontraba en el piso, quien al sentir a Serio, instantáneamente se levantó de un salto y lo golpeo en la barbilla haciendo que se levantara por el aire un poco y luego remató con una patada lanzándolo contra una pared. Ya que Serio estaba tan cansado debido a su última pelea (La de Ira VS Amor), no pudo evitarlo y cayó desmayado.

Azul se enfureció bastante con eso, y contra atacó al malvado. Pero algo la detuvo, era el moreno Paco, que la había tomado del brazo para detener su ataque.

-Tu estabas inconsciente mientras Serio peleaba con Derio, pero yo llegué a escuchar que se hacían fuertes con la ira de los demás, que mientras más se enojaban sus enemigos más poderoso se volvía, y si adquieren cierto nivel de poder sucede lo malo.

-¿Que se supone que hagamos con él?

-El hará lo mismo que hizo Derio,-dijo Paco en voz baja para que el clon de Manny no escuchara.-Tomará a Manny para que lo confundamos con el verdadero mientras que esconde al verdadero.

-No es tan estupido.-interrumpió Frida.-Si ya sabemos de su existencia no tendrá porque fingir.

Mientras Paco y Azul volvían a pensar sobre su teoría, Una garra de El Tigre clon encadenó a Azul y la trajo hacia los brazos de él. El malvado rió diabólicamente.-Un movimiento en falso y adiós.-dijo con una garra alzada en el aire.

Paco entonces tuvo una idea. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas.-¡¡¡Ay no!!! ¡¡Azul esta en peligro!!-El clon malvado de Manny se preguntó que era lo que el moreno esperaba de eso. Para su sorpresa, una onda de energía lo golpeo por la espalda haciendo que soltara a Azul, quien cayó sana y salva sobre los brazos del Tigrillo que acababa de hacer su aparición.

-¡Serio!-Gritó Paco.-libera a Frida.

Serio, sin pensarlo, liberó a Frida cortando el vidrió en dos con sus poderosas garras, y Frida rápidamente cargó su láser y disparó contra el falso Manny quien salió lanzado por los cielos.

Los chicos que se encontraban descansando luego de la rápida acción, se saludaron como debían.

-Niños, quiero presentarles a Frida.-dijo Grinto señalando a Frida.

-Mucho gusto Frida.-Decían los tres niños.

-Muchas gracias por su ayuda señor Grinto, ojala pudiera oír lo mismo de manny.

-Tranquila, se despertará en algunos días.

-De acuerdo, pero entonces necesitaremos donde quedarnos. Pero primero, prefiero verlo destransformado.-Frida se acercó a Manny y giró su cinturón para destransformarlo ya que quería disfrutar del verdadero rostro de su futuro esposo. En cuanto lo hizo, Manny despertó de un salto y miró a todos a su alrededor. Al igual que Serio, había podido escucharlos a todos mientras dormía.

-Que raro-decía Serio.-tardó muy poco tiempo aún sin que nadie le dijera cual era la salida. Debe de ser un genio.

Frida rió a carcajadas.-Manny, un genio…jajaja. Muy gracioso. Sin ofender cariño, pero tengo razón de reír.

-Si, jaja.-dijo Manny irónicamente.

-¿Pero, entonces como fue que despertó tan rápido?-preguntó Serio

-No lo se-respondió Grinto. Frida inmediatamente respondió por él.

-El divino copió a El Tigre. No a Manny Rivera, por lo tanto cuando se transformó en Manny Rivera otra vez se convirtió en alguien más, alguien que no había caído bajo el hechizo o poder o lo que sea que haya sucedido. En fin, me alegra que estés bien Manny.-dijo por fin Frida dándole un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias.-Decía Manny.-Pero creo que necesito hablar con todos, pude escuchar lo que decían y necesito respuestas. Nuestros mundos son tan diferentes y tan iguales al mismo tiempo que me resulta bastante intrigante.

* * *

**Por fin logre terminar la introducción o el momento en el que se conocen ambos mundos. Ahora comenzara algo difícil de explicar…de acuerdo, aún no se me ha ocurrido el resto. Pero no tardaré…en pensarlo, no en escribirlo :P**


	15. Ángeles y Demonios

**Ángeles y Demonios**

Manny acababa de despertar, y había pedido que por favor le explicaran muchas cosas. Le explicaron lo mismo que a Serio en mi anterior fic dos o más veces ya que no podía comprender.

-De acuerdo-Decía Manny cuando por fin comprendió.-Pero tú habías mencionado algo sobre la Pava Real y La Paloma de La Paz. ¿Podrías explicármelo Grinto?

-Desde luego Manny.-Dijo Grinto.-La Paloma de la Paz era una divina, de hecho fue la primera divina y la única buena. Decidió tener una hija y creó a La Pava Real. Pero su verdadero nombre, creado por su madre, era Ángel Planteado. Ángel Plateado cayó bajo influencias malvadas así que creó a los millones de divinos que hoy existen y desafió a su madre. Ella, al no querer pelear con su hija, decidió fusionarse con ella, y enviarlas a amabas al mundo de los vivos. Al parecer en tu universo, pero la Pava Real quedó con el control del cuerpo de ambas pero no con todos los poderes. Frida dijo que con el símbolo de la esperanza cambiaste los roles e hiciste que la Paloma de la Paz tuviera el control y luego volvieron al mundo divino. Y ahí es donde está ahora, ella no lucha contra los otros divinos para hacerlos buenos, ella se ocupa de que no se abra ningún portal sin intervención humana. Los divinos ahora son solo liberados por algún humano muy tonto o que no sabe lo que hace.

-¿Usted conoce a la Paloma y a la Pava?

-Una vez, cuando volvieron a este mundo, pude ver a La Paloma de la Paz abriendo un portal al mundo divino y luego despareciendo, pero nunca pude hablarle. En cambio, tú si puedes, pero eso no ayudará en nada. Me preguntaba si,-Grinto fue interrumpido por Paco.

-¿¡Está tu amigo que revive a los muertos contigo!?

-¿Jango?-respondió Manny luego negando con la cabeza cuando comprendió lo que querían saber y continuó.-No, lo siento. Cuando estábamos en nuestro mundo Jango y Cuervo estaban ocupados cuando sucedió lo del portal, y cuando yo entré, el portal instantáneamente se cerró. Nadie más había entrado.

Paco se decepcionó. La única esperanza de revivir a Pilar estaba acabada. Nunca más la volvería a ver sonreír ni saltar y nunca podría corregir el error de no decirle lo que sentía. Uno nunca sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido.

-Sin embargo,-continuaba hablando Manny a lo que Paco prestó atención.-el no es la única forma de revivirla. La Paloma de la Paz una vez salvó la vida de Frida. Tal vez haga lo mismo con Pilar.

-Esa vez me salvé porque seguía con vida, Manny. Ella ya está muerta.

-Ahh, entonces no se que hacer. Lo siento.

Paco volvió a derrumbarse, ya no podía hacer nada para recuperarla. A partír de ahora solo le esperaba sufrimiento.-Que mal, solo teníamos 12 años, ahora seguirán puros **años de dolor**.

Las palabras de Paco llegaron a la mente de Manny al instante. Podía recordar que hizo una promesa de evitar el dolor en todo el mundo, pero tal vez era hora de modificarla, tal vez en el universo. En todos los universos.

-Descuida, prometo que no sucederá.-Dijo Manny colocando su mano sobre su hombro.-No dejaré que nadie sufra otro año de dolor. Yo ya lo sufrí, y no es lindo. NO quiero que nadie sufra lo que yo, no quiero que haya miseria, no quiero el sufrimiento ajeno, la gente inocente no merece sufrir. Prefiero cargar con la carga yo mismo. Paco, te prometo que reviviremos a Pilar de alguna forma, y creo que ya se como. Escuchen todos, necesitaré que me cuiden una vez más, voy a hablar con la Paloma de la Paz.

Manny giró la hebilla de su cinturón y se transformó en El Tigre. Luego utilizó el espíritu del Tigre más el símbolo de la esperanza y comenzó a meditar. Manny se encontraba en un lugar oscuro donde solamente se veía una luz arriba suyo, que se iba acercando cada vez más y más. Hasta que por fin pudo ver la figura de una paloma gigante que luego abrió sus alas y de ellas se pudo ver a una persona, también conocida como La Paloma de la Paz.

-Manny, ¿Que sucede?

-Me contaron que antes tu vivías en el mundo divino, luego La Pava Real tomó control de tu cuerpo y algunos poderes y la llevaste para mi mundo porque sabías que yo la detendría. Cuando yo la vencí, la volviste a tu mundo. ¿Podrías decirme como viajar por los mundos?

-No es nada común, es un poder único de mí. De hecho el más importante. No hay forma de que lo poseas, pero hay alguien que si.

-¿En serio? ¿Quién?-preguntó Manny.

-La misma que posee mis poderes en este mismo instante.

-¿Te refieres a…Frida?

-Así es.

-¿Pero como hago para que pueda hacer eso?-pregunto Manny nuevamente.

-Es algo muy arriesgado, tengo que dejar en libertad a la Pava Real y meterme en el símbolo de la esperanza. Luego se lo darás a Frida e instantáneamente tendrá todos mis poderes y sabiduría puesto que se fusionaran nuestras almas. Pero se mantendrá la personalidad de Frida.

-¿Todos tus poderes? ¿Incluso la inmortalidad?

-Incluso. Tendrá super fuerza, volará, viajará por los mundos y vivirá por siempre.

-No podrías hacer que solo tenga viajar por los mundos y perfeccionar su láser, mientras menos poderes tenga, mejor los utilizará.

-¿Por que quieres que suceda eso?

-Porque de la misma forma que hay un clon malvado mío suelto, un clon malvado con esos poderes y que pueda vivir por siempre sería terrible.

-Es un detalle que no vi. De acuerdo, los otros poderes los conservaré en mi espíritu. Los utilizaré yo misma cuando sea muy necesario.

-¿Entonces es como la fusión que hiciste con tu hija, no? Dejarás a la Pava Real y te fusionarás con Frida. Estoy de acuerdo, la Pava Real fue derrotada una vez y estoy seguro de que puedo hacerlo una segunda. Y tal vez ni siquiera tenga que matarla.

-Suerte Manny.-dijo despidiéndose la Paloma de la Paz haciéndose luz y transformándose en una moneda con el dibujo del sol saliendo por las montañas. El símbolo de la esperanza. La Pava real salio de la moneda y se alejó rápidamente. Manny entonces salio del trance.

Manny abrió los ojos con confianza preparado para cualquier cosa que haya pasado en su ausencia. Para su fortuna, todo seguía igual. Su clon no se había tomado la molestia de aparecer. Manny entonces se dirigió hacia Frida.

-Frida, ten.-dijo Manny entregándole la moneda. Frida en cuanto la tomó, comenzó a brillar sintió que algo cambiaba. Luego del brillo, pudo sentir y saber cosas que no sabía. La fusión había sido un éxito.

-¿Entonces, tengo los poderes de la Paloma de la Paz y ella no interferirá con mi personalidad no?-preguntó Frida.

-Me prometió que no lo haría.-respondió al instante Manny.- ¿Sabes como hacer para buscar a Jango, no?

-Creo que si.-dijo Frida cerrando los ojos imaginándose la ciudad milagro y luego aplaudiendo.

Una especie de energía giratoria comenzó a dar origen a un portal que conectaba los 2 mundos. Ahora se encontraba el poder de viajar por todos los universos en la palma de la mano de Frida. El portal se veía muy claro, igual que en los pensamientos de Frida, se podía ver la casa del macho dentro de él.

-Ten cuidado Frida.-Dijo Manny dándole un beso en la mejilla.-Tu ya sabes porque me tengo que quedar aquí.

-Tu también ten cuidado, Manny. La Pava Real y tu clon juntos pueden ser bastante difíciles.

-Tu no te preocupes, se que los Combo Niños son seguramente tan fuerte como yo pienso que los son. Si pudieron derrotar a su clon, seguro pueden ayudarme contra ellos. Además yo ya derroté a La Pava Real una vez, seguro puedo hacerlo una segunda.

Frida lo abrazó y salto hacia el portal. Ahora volvería a su mundo y le pediría ayuda a Jango y Cuervo. Pero tendría que convencer a varios amigos de proteger la ciudad mientras tanto.

Manny y los demás esperaron hasta que Frida volviera. Manny podría sentir la presencia de Frida en cuanto ella aparezca. Pero algo lo preocupó. Recordó que la Pava Real podía cancelar los poderes de su cinturón. Necesitaba un plan de respaldo.

-Si tan solo supiera pelear sin estos poderes.-Murmuró Manny. Serio escuchándolo, le sugirió aprender capoeira para saber defenderse un poco cuando estuviese destransformado.

-Deberías aprender con nosotros.-Decía Paco.-Si cancela tus poderes y no sabes que hacer entonces estamos muertos.

-Vamos, será divertido.- Agregó Serio.

-De acuerdo.-respondió Manny.- ¿Pero cuanto tiempo tenemos?

-Si dices que Frida tiene que buscar a tus amigos y darle protección extra a la ciudad mientras no estén, tal vez tengamos 3 o 4 días. Aún así será suficiente.

Todos se fueron caminando hacia el domo de entrenamiento mientras le daban un tour a Manny de la ciudad. (Obviamente destransformado para no llamar la atención.)

Todo parecía hermoso hasta que llegaron a un edificio con aspecto malévolo. Lo peor de todo era su nombre. Escuela. Esto le dio a Manny recuerdos de sus tiempos en la escuela Leone, y todas sus travesuras. Que buenos tiempos eran aquellos para él. Lo buena era que ya no tendría que ir más a sufrir a una escuela. Lo malo era que ya estaba grande para sus travesuras. Pero lo que más le importaba eran las amistades que había forjado allí.

-Como extraño ser un niño.-Dijo en voz baja Manny para que nadie escuchara. Y nadie lo hizo.

Mientras Manny y el resto seguían con su tour, había alguien que estaba planeando algo. Ese alguien era el clon de Manny, quien se había encontrado con la Pava Real.

-Eres idéntico a ese maldito Rivera, pero tu personalidad es opuesta. Debes ser obra de Espejismo. Una de mis creaciones más inteligentes. Aún así, yo puedo borrarte con solo pensarlo. Así que espero que sigas mis órdenes.

-Haré lo que me pidas siempre y cuando tenga que ver con matar a Manny.

-De acuerdo. Y creo que hay alguien que se nos puede unir. Pero habrá que esperar, por ahora te daré un nombre. Y en cuanto vuelva la Suárez con los poderes de mi madre, será la hora de actuar. Si lo hacemos antes tal vez no te cargues con suficiente ira y perdamos. Mantente oculto…Demanio.

-Es un buen nombre, mitad Manny mitad demonio.

* * *

**Con esto concluye la…nose cuanta parte de mi mejor fic hasta ahora. Se sorprenderán con lo que sucederá después. Pero mi próximo capítulo se tratará de Frida de vuelta en la ciudad milagro, y se llevará una gran sorpresa.**


	16. ¡Sorpresa!

**¡Sorpresa!**

Frida cruzó el portal de Nova Nizza hacia la Ciudad Milagro y apareció justo en frente de la casa del macho. Esperando que los Rivera estuvieran allí, subió las 50 escaleras hasta que llegó a la puerta.

-¿Por qué no instalan un elevador?-se quejaba Frida. Cuando por fin llegó y abrió la puerta. Una vez adentro se encontró con Granpapi contando su botín.

-Granpapi, ¿De donde sacaste todo ese dinero?-preguntó Frida.

-Eh…la lotería. Digo, Internet. Es decir, una herencia. La verdad es que heredé un boleto ganador de la lotería nacional de Internet.

-De acuerdo…-respondió Frida desviando la mirada hacia un espejo. Vio que había vuelto a su verdadero tamaño. Otra vez se veía como una chica de 21 años.

Granpapi, que apenas se había dado cuenta de que Frida estaba allí, reaccionó como si no la hubiera visto por años. Comenzó a llorar de felicidad y llamó a Rodolfo de inmediato, quien no tardo más de 2 segundos en aparecer. Al igual que Granpapi, Rodolfo comenzó a llorar de felicidad en cuanto vio a Frida. Lo vuelvo a repetir, parecía como si no la hubieran visto por años.

-¿Oigan, que sucede, por que tantas lagrimas?-preguntaba Frida.

-¿Frida, que te sucedió?-preguntó Rodolfo

-Me fui a otra dimensión por 1 día.

-Lo de que te fuiste a otra dimensión lo creo de parte de Jango y Zoe, ¿Pero 1 día? Frida, ¡Tu y Manny desaparecieron por todo 1 año!

Frida quedo shokeada, la noticia de que en tan solo 1 día de Nova Nizza había pasado 1 año en la Ciudad Milagro era impactante. Lo que significaba que cualquier cosa le pudo haber pasado a su vida en su ausencia, ¿Que tal si por no estar ellos el mal tomó el control de la cuidad? ¿Qué tal si sus amigos y familia estaban muertos al no poder defenderse de la brutalidad de los crímenes por ausencia de super héroes? ¿Qué tal si se robaron todos los churros de la ciudad?

-¡Ay no! Granpapi por favor, dime que todavía hay churros.

-Lo siento Frida, pero el Dr. Chipotle los destruyo por causa de su alergia. Conseguirlos es contra la ley porque…Chipotle es, el alcalde.-terminó de decir difícilmente Rodolfo.

-¿El padre del anteojitos se convirtió en alcalde y destruyó todos los churros? Por Dios, ¿Quién rayos escribe estas historias, un tonto sin nada mejor que hacer?

-Dice el autor que expresa como le gustaría que existiese un mundo fantástico y emocionante, es un hecho.-dijo María saliendo de la nada.

-De acuerdo, ¿Según que libro?-Preguntó Frida

-"Un Año de Dolor" de Julián Oliva.

-Oye, yo leí ese libro.-Respondió Frida.-Es un libro muy loco, la historia no tiene sentido.

-Y el autor explica muy bien lo que significa el auto criticamiento. ¿No es así cielo?-le preguntó María a Rodolfo. Besándolo en la mejilla.

Frida reaccionó y se dio cuenta que si Rodolfo y María se habían reconciliado entonces, el mundo podría estar de cabeza, ¡Todo puede pasar! Frida rápidamente llamó al celular de Zoe, quien al notar de quien era la llamada, contestó inmediatamente con grandes gritos de felicidad.

-¡Frida! ¡Cuánto tiempo! Creí que nunca te volvería a oír amiga.

-Que bueno es oírte Zoe, pero baja la voz que no soy sorda.

-Lo siento, estoy emocionada.

-¿Soy tan importante que tienes que gritarme?

-No tu tonta, ¡Me acaban de notificar que estoy embarazada! ¡Jango y yo tendremos un hijo!

La cabeza de Frida tardó en reaccionar a la situación. Primero un loco asume de alcalde y elimina los churros. Luego, María y Rodolfo se reconcilian y ahora sus mejores amigos serán una familia completa. Su cabeza se llenó de dudas.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?-fue lo único que logró decir Frida.

-Si, voy a tener mi primer hijo. Pero cambiando de tema, ¿Cómo se encuentran tú y Manny?

-Eh, bien, estamos…juntos al menos, fue difícil comprender lo que nos pasó. Parecía el final. Pero al menos estamos bien, solo que él se quedó en el otro mundo. Es una larga historia.

-Tengo todo el día, cuéntame.

-Mejor voy para tu casa, no tengo mucho crédito.

-Te espero.-dijo Zoe colgando.

Frida mientras tanto se quedó pensando, Zoe ya no podría viajar con ellos al otro mundo, ya que nadie sabe lo que le podría pasar a ella y a su futuro hijo, no solo porque puede resultar herida, pero el hecho de que al viajar cambia la edad, no valía la pena correr el riesgo. Pero si necesitaba de Jango. Cuando llegó a casa de Zoe, esta la estaba esperando en la puerta, estaba muy emocionada que ya ni parecía Zoe.

-¡Frida! Que bueno verte.

-Se me hace muy confuso a mí, yo no te vi por un día pero tú por 1 año. ¿Podemos platicar un rato?

-Claro, entra por favor.-ofreció Zoe a su amiga.

Ambas entraron a la casa, que era bastante linda para ser para solo 2 personas. Tenían enormes cuadros de toda clase de pintores famosos, una tele de 10 metros, un home theatre compuesto por 8 parlantes del tamaño de un escritorio, y muebles todos tapizados en terciopelo, un sofá que parecía 2, y todos los instrumentos de Jango a un lado.

-¡Wow! ¿Cómo consiguieron todo esto?-preguntó asombrada Frida.

-Es que Sartana nos regaló un octavo de su botín como felicitaciones por la noticia de nuestro hijo. Pero dice que quiere que pase bastante tiempo con ella para enseñarle el arte del mal. No pienso dejarla de niñera cuando yo esté ocupada.

-Zoe, ¿Te diste cuenta a que todo cambió demasiado en 1 año?

-Oh, ¿Ya te contaron sobre el casamiento de Sartana y Puma Loco, no?

-No, pero eso si lo creo, lo que no puedo creer es lo de María y Rodolfo. ¿Oye Zoe, Jango está aquí?

-Si, está en nuestra habitación. Creo que se estaba cambiando para ir a trabajar.

-¿Todavía toca, cierto?-preguntó Frida.

-Claro que si, pero como tu desapareciste tuvieron que buscar a otro miembro para la banda, y como todos los que encontraron eran unos ñoños, se quedaron sin guitarrista principal, así que Jango hace lo mejor que puede para cubrir tu puesto al mismo tiempo que contrataron a un chico…no recuerdo su nombre, que es la segunda voz.

-Zoe, necesito a Jango en el otro mundo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Acaso Manny murió?

-No aún, pero hay gente en ese otro mundo, y Manny se rehúsa a abandonarlos sin sanar las heridas de un chico que perdió a su amiga luego de una pelea por su vida. Manny decía que no quería que lo que pasó con La Pava se repitiera en alguien más, ¿Recuerdas que le tocó encargarse de que se haga el bien en todo el universo?

-Entonces, tengo que hablar con él.-dijo Jango que acababa de entrar en la sala.

-Jango que bueno verte,-decía Frida-Necesito tu ayuda para…

-Si Frida, las escuché. Y Manny tiene razón, por eso es que tiene ese cargo tan importante, aún cuando nadie sabe lo que conversó con la Paloma de la Paz,-dijo Jango interrumpiéndola y Frida interrumpiéndolo respondió.

-Yo soy la Paloma de la Paz, nos unimos y ahora se todo lo que ella. También tengo otro par de poderes.

-Eso no lo sabía, pero otra vez sobre lo del chico, necesito hablar con el, yo no puedo revivirla pero el si.

-Entiendo.-respondió Frida.-Volveré en cuanto pueda. Eso pueden ser días porque un minuto de ese mundo deben de ser como 10 horas de aquí.

Frida abrió el portal dimensional y lo atravesó, sabiendo que el mundo en el que estaría, estar de más podría ser catastrófico, y la verdad que solo quería arreglar este asunto y vivir una vida tranquila junto con Manny. Que curioso, La Paloma de la Paz necesita que Manny haga el bien, pero Frida, que parece estar tomando el control, quiere Paz.

* * *

**Se que dije que este capitulo tendría otro nombre, pero es que tuve otra idea que ya vieron. Aún así, creo que quedó chido, y aun n termina, esto solo es el comienzo…nos vemos/leemos.**


	17. El Pronto Regreso

**Lamento la tardanza con este capitulo, tube varios problemas. Pero ahora lo bueno, VACACIONES. o descanso de la gripe, como le quieran decir. Como varios días no van a dejarme salir, creo que tendré bastante tiempo libre xD. Ahora el capítulo.**

* * *

**El Pronto Regreso**

Frida apareció en frente del grupo de amigos que acababan de conocerse, dejándolos perturbados a todos, puesto que para ellos, no habían pasado más que unos minutos, Pero Frida se fue por unas horas, quien además había vuelto a su cuerpo de 13 años. Mientras todos se quedaron con dudas, Manny tuvo las agallas de preguntar.

-¿Frida, que sucedió? ¿Conseguiste a Jango?

-Estoy en eso, no tengo mucho tiempo, así que Paco, vamonos.

-¿A donde?-preguntó el ojirrojo.

-¿Quieres salvar a Pilar?-preguntó Frida abriendo un portal.-Salta.

Paco no lo pensó dos veces y saltó como si su vida dependiera de eso. Seguido de él saltó Frida, y luego el portal se cerró. Aunque según la escala de tiempo que conocemos (4 minutos ~ 1 día), no pasará mucho hasta que vuelvan. Después de todo, ¿Cuánto pueden tardar?

Los 2 chicos que quedaban: Azul y Serio, se quedaron esperando a que volvieran los otros 2 mientras que Grinto se dirigió hacia el domo de entrenamiento para poder enseñarle a Manny el arte de defensa llamado capoeíra, que sería muy útil en ciertos momentos. Pero nadie esperaba que en tan poco tiempo, pasaran tantas cosas. Una de ellas, un corto Serio/Azul.

-¿Qué crees que estén haciendo?-preguntó Azul a su recién conseguido novio.

-Paco está en otra dimensión donde un demonio estuvo acechando por muchos años. Es bastante valiente, además lo hace por una buena razón. Si yo tuviera que salvarte, lo haría sin problema.

-Eso es porque te transformas con solo desearlo.

-¿De que estás hablando? Solo lo puedo hacer cuando mi corazón está seguro de que estás en peligro y de que de mis acciones depende tu vida.

-De acuerdo, ¿pero estás seguro que no lo harías por nadie más, ni siquiera tus otros amigos?-Preguntó Azul apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Serio.

"Odio ese tipo de preguntas" se decía Serio a sí mismo.-¿Qué tal si mientras esperamos te recito otro poema?

-A eso quería llegar. Me encantan.-Dijo emocionada Azul.

_Los poemas que a ti recito_

_No los pienso ni un poquito._

_Porque pensar_

_Depende de la mente,_

_Y amar_

_De mi corazón_

_Que te ama con toda pasión._

_Dicen que un ave tu eres_

_¿Y que es lo que crees?_

_Que por mi mente tú vuelas_

_Con tus alas tan bellas_

_Que de un ángel son_

_Solo tú mi amor._

Cuando Serio terminó de recitar, o inventar su poema, tomó la mano de Azul y la besó. Luego se acercó a Azul y ambos se dieron un muy tierno beso, lo que trajo algunos problemas. Justo en frente de donde se encontraban nuestros enamoradizos amigos, apareció el malvado Demanio, quejándose de no poder soportar esa escena.

-Odio los sentimientos buenos, a mi solo me gusta que la gente sienta ira y tristeza. Así que tendré que hacerla yo mismo.

Serio se paró delante de Azul como medio de protección para ella, mientras Demanio preparaba sus garras para el ataque. A lo lejos, se encontraba La Pava Real viendo lo que sucedía.

-Es un tonto, le dije que no hiciera nada aún. Aún así, tal vez lo que hace funcione.-Pensaba la Pava Real.

-¿Por que no te largas fenómeno?-dijo Serio desafiante.-Si no te gusta ver estas cosas lo mejor sería que te marchases.

-No me entendiste bien, yo quiero hacer infeliz a la gente, para eso nací. Y la muerte es lo que le espera a aquellos que me desafíen. Tú, la rubia de ojos azules que me golpeo cuando estaba a punto de acabar con Frida. Me las vas a pagar.

-No sin antes pasar sobre mi cadáver.-respondió Serio preparándose para pelear.

-Yo no pienso quedarme sentada mirándolos, voy a pelear. Ya me cansé de sentirme inútil.-respondió la ojiazul.

Demanio comenzó saltando sobre Azul, quien esquivó fácilmente a Demanio saltando hacia un costado, y mientras él se recuperaba del salto, Serio aprovechó y lo tomó de la cola. En un simple movimiento comenzó a girar y lanzó al malvado clon contra una pared.

-No lo entiendo. Recuerdo que Derio era mucho más fuerte y Manny debería ser como 3 veces mejor que yo. Por lo tanto este clon debería matarnos con la mirada.-pensó Serio. Luego reaccionó y recordó lo que había vivido cuando cayó en el profundo sueño y oyó a sus amigos conversar sobre lo que su clon había hecho. Recordó que Derio había obtenido mucho poder cuando lo desafió en su sueño y luego del ataque a Pilar. Con esas bases, su poder era inmenso. Este Demanio no estaba lo suficientemente enojado. Ellos tenían una gran ventaja.-Azul, podemos ganarle a este tonto, solo hay que pensar, usar la cabeza, o mejor dicho el corazón y atacar juntos.

Demanio saltó por segunda vez y por mala suerte, había caído justamente sobre Serio, dejándolo en el suelo, incapaz de moverse. Aun así, Serio dio una sonrisa de confianza a la que Demanio no esperaba ya que una patada de Azul levantó a Demanio en el aire, y Serio al levantarse saltó y lo tomó de la cola otra vez. Lo lanzó al suelo y Azul y Serio remataron con una patada combinada en la espalda.

Demanio quedó inconsciente en el cráter que quedó en el suelo donde había caído, mientras que los dos chicos que estaban casi intactos se alegraban de haber ganado. Pero lamentablemente, su alegría duró solo unos segundos. Del cielo aterriza la Pava Real.

-El original me venció, y esté no dura ni 1 minuto contra 2 simples niños.

-¿Tu eres la Pava Real?-preguntó Azul.

-Yo soy la Pava Real, la reina divina y futura destructora del universo.

-Pero si eres una divina entonces podemos regresarte al mundo divino, y según me contaron, tu no tienes forma de transportarte.

-Buen intento niño. Pero me aseguré de que no lo puedan hacer. Al ser una divina, por fin soy inmortal, y al haber hecho que Derio matara a Pilar, no me podrán devolver. Véanlo ustedes mismos.

La Pava Real se quitó su casco por primera vez, y se podía ver en 4 puntos de la cabeza, los tótem de los combo niños. Toro en la nuca, Tigrillo en una oreja, Águila en otra oreja e Iguana en la Frente. Luego de que ambos vieran, volvió a colocarse su casco.

-Azul.-dijo Serio en voz baja.

-¿Si Serio?-respondió ella.

-¡¡CORRE!!

Ambos trataron de correr y alejarse de la Pava Real lo más posible, y aunque ellos fueran rapidísimos, La Pava Real tenía supervelocidad y en un parpadeo tomó a ambos niños por el cabello y los lanzó al aire. Luego tomó a Azul por una pierna y la lanzó contra un contenedor de basura. Luego tomó a Serio y con algún extraño poder, metió se mano dentro del pecho de Serio sin lastimarlo. Sin que Serio lo supiese, La Pava Real había alcanzado su corazón. La parte oscura de su corazón, donde se hallaba prisionero el malvado Derio. Una vez que tocó el portal, sacó su mano y lanzó a Serio contra un árbol. Una vez que Serio chocó contra el árbol el verdadero Serio cayó al suelo y del otro lado del árbol salió Derio.

-¡Serio!-gritó Azul tratando de alcanzar a Serio que estaba en el suelo muy lastimado.

-Azul…me, duele el pecho…cof, cof.

-Si cierto, se me olvidó.-Dijo la Pava Real-Le arranqué una parte de su corazón para liberar a Derio. Digamos que morirá por una hemorragia en el órgano más importante. Despídanse y asegúrense de no volver a molestarme.

-Serio…no te vayas.

-Azul, yo nunca me iré…Cof cof. **Yo siempre, estaré en tu corazón**…

-No quiero que te vayas. No lo soportaría.

-Si pueden salvar a Pilar quizá me salven a mí. Asegúrate de que se salven todos. Incluyéndote. Si los voy a ver del cielo, no te quiero ver morir y no poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

-Yo tampoco puedo, y lo peor es que te veo, te siento, en carne y hueso, y tu corazón está dejando de latir. ¿Es que acaso no puedes sentir que yo sin ti no puedo vivir?

-T…te…amo…

El corazón de Serio terminó de latir, y sus ojos se cerraron para nunca volver a abrirse. Azul que se encontraba junto a él comenzó a llorar, y la lluvia comenzó según el dicho decía. En Nova Nizza solo llueve cuando un corazón se ha roto. Las lágrimas de Azul pronto se convirtieron en cataratas, y como si fuera poco, todavía estaba la amenaza de Derio, Demanio, que acababa de despertar y ganar fuerza por la tristeza ocasionada, y la Pava Real.

-Querida, a veces ciento lastima por las personas. Pero tú no eres la excepción. Acéptalo, murió.

-No voy a aceptar algo que no es cierto. Serio aún vive dentro de mí. Estoy segura de eso.

-Entonces no me arriesgaré, ¡Mátenla!

Derio y Demanio corrieron hacia Azul y ella apenas tenía las fuerzas para ponerse de pie. Era el fin, para todos. Serio murió, Pilar también, ahora seguiría Azul, Paco no durará mucho cuando vuelva, y ni siquiera Manny puede contra estos tres demonios.

Demanio tomó a Azul por los brazos dándole permiso a Derio de dar el golpe final, ya que el era el clon del amor de Azul. Derio se transformó en el tigrillo negro y preparó sus garras. Extrañamente, Demanio cambió de color. Antes era idéntico a Manny. Ahora sus ojos eran rojos demoníacos y todo su traje era color negro. Finalmente, un árbol fue atravesado por unas garras. Seguido por una patada que recibió Derio de parte del Tigre, el Original. Un puñetazo en la cabeza hizo que Demanio soltara a Azul, y Manny, tomando a Azul escapó de ahí a toda velocidad antes de ser alcanzado por la Pava Real.

-Descuida Manny, ustedes solos no pueden contra mí. Según la escala de tiempo, Frida, o sea mi blanco llegará en 3 horas.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. La verdad que tenía pensado hacer otra cosa, pero esto es mucho mejor. Después de todo haber hecho que Serio sobreviva no hubiera quedado tan bien. Para los que se estén preguntando: que esté matando a los combo niños no significa que no me agraden.**

**¿Qué sucederá luego? ¿Qué rayos esta haciendo Frida? ¿Cuántos mails de odio recibiré por matar a Serio y a Pilar? ¿Por qué me hago estas preguntas? ¿Por qué sigo haciendo preguntas? ¿Por qué odio tanto historia?**

**Sépanlo pronto en el próximo capítulo de Un Año de Dolor. Muy pronto en su computadora más cercana. Nos vemos/leemos.**


	18. Ángel Dorado

**El material principal que se encuentra en este capitulo es MI PROPIEDAD. claro que lo presto pero con pedido primero. Ya verán de que hablo. Disfruten.**

**Ángel Dorado**

Manny a toda velocidad se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Grinto con Azul en los brazos, esperando que La Pava Real no los estuviese siguiendo, mientras Azul continuaba llorando la perdida de su más grande amor. Que pena, solo le duró 1 día de romance y luego se fue. Manny llegó al lugar secreto de entrenamiento de Grinto asegurándose de no ser visto, entró por una puerta secreta. Dejó a Azul acostada en su cama puesto que esta estaba dormida de alguna manera y se dirigió con Grinto.

-La situación está muy mal.-dijo Manny.

-Lo se, perdí 2 de mis mejores alumnos. No esperaba que fueran tan poderosos, ¿Tú conocías cuanto poder tendrían?

-Me temo que si, y cuando me dirigía hacia allí no pude evitar observar que no estaban usando ni un poco de su poder. Yo puedo sentir la fuerza de los rivales mediante mi sexto sentido, y estaban utilizando menos poder que Azul y Serio, pero su poder máximo es equivalente al mío.

-¿Que crees que debamos hacer?

-Tenía pensado revivir a Pilar y luego encerrar a La Pava Real. Escuché que ahora es una divina y sus alumnos la pueden encerrar, pero se necesitan a los 4, y solo hay 2 vivos. Pero mientras el cuerpo de Serio no desaparezca, tal vez lo podamos revivir al igual que a Pilar. Nuestra prioridad ahora es asegurarnos de que sus cuerpos no se descompongan.

-¿Por que? ¿Qué pasaría sino?

-Solo serían esqueletos, sin cerebro ni ningún otro órgano. No servirían de nada, y la Pava Real estaría merodeando el mundo para siempre.

-¡Hay que buscar el cadáver de Serio!-dijo una voz femenina proveniente de otra habitación. Justamente era Azul.-Si La Pava Real los conoce a todos ustedes, sabrá que necesitamos los cuerpos y se asegurará de destruirlos. El cadáver de Serio quedó a solo unos metros de donde ella está ahora. Si los cuerpos son la prioridad, entonces no tenemos más remedio que dirigirnos de inmediato para allá.

-Azul tiene razón Grinto. Nos vamos, no podemos arriesgarnos.

-Tengan suerte, y recuerda lo que te enseñé, aunque solo tuvimos una hora de práctica.

-Descuida, Batman me dijo algo parecido, y aunque no tenga habilidades físicas superiores, aprendí sobre estrategia durante todos estos años. Y tengo un plan.

-Suerte.

Manny y Azul se fueron de ahí y se dirigieron hacia donde habían estado peleando antes contra los 3 demonios, esperando que el cuerpo de Serio estuviese ahí y que sus enemigos no. Una de las cosas que esperaban sucedió. Serio estaba allí. Pero sus enemigos también. Extrañamente, La Pava Real se encontraba parada en medio del camino, mirando a sus 2 lacayos con poderes de tigre mientras tomaban el cuerpo de Serio del suelo y lo colocaban sobre una mesa de madera que había allí.

-¡Alto ahí!-gritó Azul dándoles una patada a ambos personajes con poderes de tigre que cayeron al suelo que se levantaron de una maniobra.- ¡Dejen a Serio en paz!

-Eso hacíamos, lo íbamos a dejar descansar en paz.-dijo Malignamente la Pava Real prendiendo fuego la mesa donde estaba Serio, quemando lo que quedaba de su cuerpo. El cielo se puso color anaranjado, del color de Serio, y la mezcla entre el poderoso fuego que quemaba a Serio y las millones de lágrimas que ahora caían del rostro de Azul, marcaban que no había forma de regresarlo. Todo estaba perdido.

-Jajaja. Eso es lo último que verán de su amigo anaranjado. Sus cenizas.-La Pava real siguió riendo y riendo mientras que Azul lloraba y lloraba, y Manny luchaba por controlar su ira. Todos hacían esto hasta que un ruido extraño los detuvo. Un ruido proveniente de la muñeca de La Pava Real.

-¿Qué rayos sucede?-decía la Pava Real mirando su muñeca.-Demonios, la alarma. Significa que ya pasaron 4 horas. Eso significa que…

La Pava Real fue interrumpida por un disparo dorado que le dio en la espalda, haciendo que chocara contra una pared y esta derrumbara todo un edificio.

-¿Rivera, estás bien?-preguntó una voz que a Manny le pareció muy familiar.

-¡Jango! Que mejor momento para aparecerte.

-Que bueno verte, ha pasado más de un año.

-¿De que estás hablando?-preguntó confundido Manny.

-Eso no importa ahora-dijo otra voz familiar. Esta vez era La Cuervo.-Acabemos con estos bastardos para poder regresar, no quiero que nuestro pequeño crezca sin nosotros y peor aún, educado por Rodolfo.

-Mejor se lo cuentan luego-dijo Frida también apareciendo en escena.

La Pava Real se recuperó y al ver a los cuatro niños que la habían vencido varios años atrás, se sorprendió y se asustó al mismo tiempo. Pero luego recuperó su confianza y recordó que esta vez las cartas estaban a su favor. Esta vez si era inmortal, y tenía dos poderosos servidores que se encargarían de la mitad de ellos.

-Vaya vaya, que tenemos aquí. Los cuatro malditos niños que derrotaron al más poderoso demonio de todos los tiempos. Esta vez no se podrán deshacer de mí.

-¿De que habla Manny?-preguntó Frida.

-Necesitamos a los cuatro Combo Niños, y La Pava Real destruyó el cuerpo de Serio.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-Intenta llevarla al mundo divino y encerrarla ahí. Es lo único que nos queda. Si te perdemos también entonces este mundo está acabado.

-Te dije que era peligroso traerla de nuevo.-dijo Frida.

-Tranquila, todavía podemos ganar, ¿Cierto? Además tú eres la Paloma de la Paz. Tu la creaste, debes saber sus debilidades.

-Es cierto, pero no creo poder enviarla al mundo divino. Ella no se dejará, primero hay que derrotarla a ella y sus amiguitos. A pelear.

Manny, Frida, Jango y Zoe comenzaron a atacar cada quien a quien más le convenía. Manny con Demanio, Frida y Zoe contra la Pava Real y Jango contra Derio. Una batalla que durará demasiado tiempo y que me da flojera describir, así que mientras la mitad de la pelea transcurre, veamos lo que sucede con el resto.

Azul apagó el fuego que envolvía el cuerpo de Serio y lloró sin control al encontrarlo solo hecho cenizas. Nunca más lo volvería a ver.

-Azul, ayúdame con este sarcófago.-dijo Paco a su amiga.

-Paco...claro, solo soporta mis llantos.

Azul y Paco movieron un sarcófago que nadie sabe porque ni para que hasta que lo abren y encuentran el cadáver de pilar. Paco se colocó en una buena posición y le dio unas indicaciones a Azul.

-Azul, por lo que más quieras, no llores. Deja de pensar en Serio por un momento, eso traería lluvia y necesito de la luz de luna llena, que está alumbrando justo el lugar perfecto.

-Lo intentaré.

Paco entonces apoyó su enorme mochila en el suelo. Una mochila que era dos veces el tamaño de Paco. Una mochila enorme, rellena de algodón, y una funda de guitarra. Abrió la funda y de allí sacó algo que a Manny, que observaba de reojo impresionó. La mística guitarra dorada del caos. La guitarra de Sartana.

-Jango, ¿Cómo es que él tiene la guitarra de tu abuela?

-La necesitábamos, además, convencí a mi abuela de prestárnosla a cambio de que le consigamos reservación en La Naranja Dulce. Un restaurante muy lujoso.

-¿Y para que la guitarra?

-Solo quien más ama a la persona muerta, en una noche de luna llena, puede revivirla cantándole una canción de amor que sea original y creada con todo su amor con la ayuda de una guitarra mística. Estuvimos 2 meses practicando con Paco, y la verdad, aprendió más rápido que Frida y yo. ¿Mencioné que Frida también tiene una guitarra mística?

De vuelta con Paco:

-Pilar, espero que la oigas, la canción que salió de mi corazón. De tanto oír a Serio creo que aprendí a rimar y me ayudó en mucho. Yo le doy las gracias…

**Autor: Julián Oliva~Turbomechasonic**

**Álbum: Mi primera canción de amor que ojala nadie me robe.**

**Verdadero Nombre De Álbum: Canciones para Paz.**

**Ángel Dorado**

_Estoy enamorado,_

_De ti mi ángel dorado._

_Eres una diosa,_

_Eres muy hermosa._

_Y aunque a mi lado no estés,_

_Yo siempre te amaré,_

_Aunque me hayas olvidado,_

_Eres mi ángel dorado,_

_Y yo de ti estoy…_

_…Enamorado._

_Escucha mi corazón,_

_Tiene algo que decir._

_Escúchalo por favor,_

_Que tiene la razón…_

_Y es que te amo…_

_Te amé y siempre te amaré,_

_Yo nunca te olvidaré._

_Tú eres el ángel dorado,_

_De quien estoy enamorado._

_Aunque lejos yo esté…_

_Yo siempre te recordaré…_

_Yo siempre te amaré…_

_Estoy enamorado,_

_De ti mi ángel dorado._

_Eres una diosa,_

_Eres muy hermosa._

_Y aunque a mi lado no estés,_

_Yo siempre te amaré,_

_Aunque me hayas olvidado,_

_Eres mi ángel dorado,_

_Y yo de ti estoy…_

_…Enamorado._

_Varias veces he soñado,_

_Que estábamos volando,_

_Por un cielo sagrado_

_Tomados de la mano._

_Te estaba comentando,_

_Lo mucho que te he amado._

_Pero cuando desperté_

_Tú ya no estabas a mi lado,_

_Te habías marchado,_

_Me dejaste olvidado…_

_Y la verdad…_

_Muy lastimado…_

_Estoy enamorado,_

_De ti mi ángel dorado._

_Eres una diosa,_

_Eres muy hermosa._

_Y aunque a mi lado no estés,_

_Yo siempre te amaré,_

_Aunque me hayas olvidado,_

_Eres mi ángel dorado,_

_Y yo de ti estoy…_

_…Enamorado._

_Decidí decirte cuanto te amo,_

_Tal vez cantarte algo._

_Pero cuando te vi,_

_Tus labios otros tocaron._

_Quedando perturbado,_

_Me sentí un condenado._

_Por nunca haber hablado,_

_Como prisionero te he esperado._

_Que fueras libre al fin_

_Y amarte hasta el fin._

_Que volemos por el cielo,_

_Y sepas cuanto te quiero._

_Necesito estar a tu lado,_

_Mi ángel dorado._

_Estoy enamorado,_

_De ti mi ángel dorado._

_Eres una diosa,_

_Eres muy hermosa._

_Y aunque a mi lado no estés,_

_Yo siempre te amaré,_

_Aunque me hayas olvidado,_

_Eres mi ángel dorado,_

_Y yo de ti estoy…_

_…Enamorado._

_Del paraíso me fui,_

_Solo pensando en ti._

_El no estar a tu lado,_

_Me estaba matando._

_Allí vivía tranquilo,_

_Yo era muy querido._

_La fama y la fortuna,_

_Los dejé al comprender…_

_Que solo a ti_

_Necesitaba tener._

_Estoy enamorado,_

_De ti mi ángel dorado._

_Eres una diosa,_

_Eres muy hermosa._

_Y aunque a mi lado no estés,_

_Yo siempre te amaré,_

_Aunque me hayas olvidado,_

_Eres mi ángel dorado,_

_Y yo de ti estoy…_

_…Enamorado._

_Toma mi mano,_

_Quiero volar a tu lado._

_Enséñame a volar,_

_Para poderte amar._

_Para contigo estar,_

_Para oírte hablar._

_Porque contigo siempre soñé…_

_Porque de ti me enamoré…_

Ahora solo…

Quisiera decirte te quiero, pero sería mentir en vano.

Mejor te digo la verdad y la verdad es que te amo.

Una luz comenzó a brillar de Paco, la guitarra y el ángel dorado, Pilar. Paco comenzó a levitar y Pilar lo hizo también. Ambos cuerpos unieron sus labios en medio aire y las luces unidas comenzaron a formar la imagen brillante de un ángel. La imagen descendió hasta que tocó el suelo y la luz se apagó. Se pudo ver a Paco y Pilar compartiendo un beso. Luego, cuando terminaron, Pilar abrió los ojos. Efectivamente, estaba viva. Todas sus heridas estaban curadas y su cuerpo estaba como nuevo. De hecho, mejor que nuevo.

* * *

**Mi Primera canción. Ustedes son los testigos de mi creación en caso de robo. Aunque más me importa cantarla de una vez, pero como no tengo forma de subir la canción cantada, a esperar los 18 años xD espero que les haya gustado la canción, digo el capitulo…y la canción también. Nos vemos/leemos.**

* * *


	19. Tigrillo Negro

**Tigrillo Negro**

Pilar y Paco seguían besándose, en lo que Manny estaba teniendo una complicada lucha contra su clon. Demanio parecía haberse vuelto mucho más poderoso desde la muerte de Serio, y Manny comenzaba a entender porque. Su poder provenía del odio y la tristeza. Al matar a Serio, despertaron toda la tristeza del mundo dentro de Azul e aumentaron sus poderes. Malditos canallas, matar solo por poder.

-¿Entonces te llamas Demanio, cierto?-preguntó Manny esquivando las garras bala que trataban de darle. Un contra ataque fue lo que a Manny se le ocurrió y sus garras lanzó para agarrar un árbol que desprendió del suelo y se lo lanzó. Desafortunadamente lo esquivó, pero con mucho esfuerzo. Parecía que demanio no tenía TODOS los poderes de Manny. Demanio no tenía el máximo control sobre los poderes que provenían de la calma como el sexto sentido. La ira lo bloqueaba.

-Veo que tengo reputación. Soy tu clon malvado, tu pesadilla, tus peores sentimientos hechos realidad.-dijo Demanio mientras se ponía de pie y seguía disparando garras.

-Eso pensé, pero te olvidas de algo, y te darás cuenta de ello pronto. Por ahora solo te mataré. Dijo Manny lanzándole una onda de energía con su espíritu del tigre, algo que Demanio conocía y con un rugido se protegió de ella.

-Sigue intentando, soy un divino. Por lo tanto inmortal, y solo los Combo Niños UNIDOS pueden devolverme al igual que a la Pava Real. Acéptalo, no me iré de aquí.

-Si tienen que estar unidos, entonces los uniré. Si necesitamos a Serio, tal vez pueda ayudar. El problema eres tú, eres solo un gran estorbo. Apártate o tendré que atraparte yo mismo.

-¿Como lo harás, me quitaras el cinturón?

-No es mala idea sabes.-dijo Manny lanzando sus garras para agarrarse de una antena y usarla como liana para atacar por la espalda a Demanio. Una patada fue suficiente como para que caiga al suelo y darle el tiempo necesario a Manny de rematar tomándolo de la cola, lanzándolo por el aire junto con sus garras y tomando el cinturón frente a sus narices. Lamentablemente, Demanio antes de perder su cinturón, le disparó unas cuantas garras a Manny que le provocaron unas serias cortadas en los brazos y un hombro. Aún así, Manny logró quitarle el cinturón.

-Aun me puedo transformar al igual que Derio.

-No si no tienes suficiente ira, y mucho menos si bloqueo tus pensamientos con amor.

-No te entiendo.

-Ya verás-dijo Manny tomando unos afiches de una pared con dibujos de corazones y besos, y colocándolos alrededor de Demanio, algunos incluso pegándolos en él, dejándolo paralizado. Uno menos.

Mientras Manny se ocupaba de lo suyo, Frida, Cuervo y La Pava Real tenían una gran discusión. La Cuervo volaba por alrededor de la Pava Real disparándole sus laceres más potentes y por más que intentaba, el resultado era siempre nulo, ella los esquivaba todos. Algunos ni siquiera los esquivaba y se notaba que no le provocaban ni un rasguño. La Pava Real cuando vio que Cuervo había bajado su guardia, rápidamente contra atacó con un rápido movimiento de su cola, despareció y en un parpadeo apareció enfrente de Cuervo y comenzó a golpearla. Sus golpes eran extraordinariamente fuertes, Cuervo casi se desmaya a causa de ellos. Si no usara casco directamente hubiese muerto. Era más fuerte que antes, y al parecer, ellos tenían menos poder al volver a ser niños.

Frida vio la escena y no tuvo más remedio que ayudar de una forma demasiado arriesgada, tendría que disparar su láser contra ella, pero como la pava Real era tan rápida, podría utilizar a Zoe como escudo o simplemente volar de ahí y atacar nuevamente. De Cualquier manera no era nada bueno. Por suerte, Manny que estaba desocupado, apareció en la escena y separó a Zoe y La Pava Real. Frida atajó a Zoe quien inevitablemente cayó del cielo mientras veía como Manny luchaba por tercera vez con su peor enemiga, lo que sería su hija de algún modo.

-Deja a mis amigos fuera de esto Pava. Esto es entre tú y yo.-Dijo Manny mientras aterrizaba en un techo.

-¿Sabes que no tengo limites, cierto?

-Si lo se, pero no me importa. Solo me importa que te vayas. Acabaré contigo aún si eres inmortal, tal vez solo rompa las leyes del universo, tal vez muera en el intento. Pero de algo estoy seguro, de la misma forma que te liberé puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo. Yo te vencí una vez y hacerlo una segunda vez no será problema.

-¿Te das cuenta de algo no? La primera vez que nos conocimos te dí una paliza, la segunda ganaste con mucha dificultad y recibiendo mucha ayuda. Ahora no tengo debilidades, y tú no tienes tanta ayuda, son solo unos niños.

-Somos los mismos niños que te vencimos la última vez, Con la mente y el corazón entrenados.

-Tendré que demostrarte que no eres más que un niño que depende de su cinturón de un modo bastante comprensible, matándote.

La Pava Real voló con sus cohetes en dirección hacia Manny a una velocidad que Manny apenas y pudo reaccionar aún con sus habilidades. Manny esquivo débilmente con un salto hacia atrás luego dejándose caer por el tejado y aterrizando sobre sus pies en el suelo. Aún así, Manny al estar herido por el ataque de Demanio, no pudo evitar quejarse del dolor en su brazo y pensó que tal vez necesitaría otro plan. Por suerte, recordó que con los 4 Combo Niños La Pava Real podría ser encerrada otra vez. ¿Pero como revivir a Serio ahora que no tiene cuerpo? Manny encontró la respuesta a su pregunta en una niña de 11 años de cabellos rubios que estaba sentada en el suelo mirando a sus dos amigos que no paraban de llorar de la emoción de volverse a ver después de morir. Algo en Manny le dijo que Azul era la respuesta, pero no estaba seguro. Pero por ahora tendría que encargarse de La Pava Real.

-No escaparás tan fácil niño.-dijo una voz terrorífica detrás de manny. La Pava Real estaba justo detrás de él y ni siquiera lo sintió. Manny sentía que su sangre le helaba, tenía un gran escalofrío al mismo tiempo que sentía una sensación de muerte que en realidad no era para nada placentera. Sus heridas le ardían y sus nervios parecían haberse petrificado, no podía reaccionar. Sus poderes tampoco le respondían. La Pava Real tomó a Manny del cuello y lo alzó en el aire. Ella reía malignamente mientras el desesperado moreno buscaba una salida al problema. Para su suerte, Frida estaba allí. Quizás de alguna forma pueda salvarlo. La Pava Real vio a Frida y amenazó de que si intentaba entrometerse mataría a Manny sin compasión cortándole el corazón como había hecho con Serio. Frida retrocedió.

Manny notó que La Pava había bajado la guardia y aprovechó para soltarse con un rugido. Por suerte la explosión le permitió escapar en lo que La Pava recuperaba su visión. Manny corrió gritando de dolor hacia donde estaba Azul esperando que Frida pueda con La Pava por 5 minutos en lo que Manny resolviera el asunto.

-Pensé que los Riveras nunca huían-dijo burlonamente La Pava Real a punto de perseguir a Manny.

-El no está huyendo.-dijo Frida deteniéndola.-El está cumpliendo la promesa que me hizo que no permitiría que causes más dolor en la gente. Si esa niña es lo que necesitamos para detenerte, haremos nuestro mejor intento para hacerlo.

-Entonces te mataré a ti primero.

-Date prisa Manny.-dio Frida en voz baja.

Manny, al verlos a Paco y a Pilar que continuaban besándose, decidió dejarlos tranquilos ya que ellos eran quienes estaban debilitando a Derio y Demanio, y gracias a ellos Manny logró capturarlo. Vio a Azul que estaba sentada en una banca, observando la vista de dos amantes compartiendo un bello beso, y no pudo evitar sentirse triste. Manny sintió que la respuesta se encontraba en ella con su sexto sentido, de hecho era algo más, algo que Azul también podía sentir. Manny otra vez sintió la necesidad de desactivar sus poderes y en cuanto lo hizo, la respuesta era clara.

-¿Azul, lista para traer a Serio de vuelta?

-¿Qué? Pero pensé que sin su cuerpo no podíamos hacer nada.

-Nosotros no, Tu si. Veras, puedo sentir algo en ti fuera de lo normal, no necesito de mis poderes para sentirlo, porque no es energía ni poder, es algo mucho mejor, siento dos almas dentro de ti. Creo que tú también sientes algo así.

-Mas o menos, extraño a Serio, y se que no lo volveré a ver pero siento como si lo tuviera justo en mi corazón, hablándome.

-Eso es justamente lo que hace, el cuerpo de Serio dejó de existir, pero su alma sigue viva dentro de ti, solo debes hallar un corazón con alma vacía para que Serio lo ocupe y vuelva a nacer o algo así. Necesitamos un corazón sin alma.

Mientras Manny y Azul hablaban, Jango y Derio seguían peleando, pero en un descuido, Derio quedó de espaldas a Jango y este le dio un golpazo con su guitarra haciendo que cayera frente a manny y Azul que justamente buscaban a alguien que fuese el nuevo Serio. Y frente a ellos aparece el viejo Derio. Que ironía.

-¿Crees que sirva?-preguntó Azul.

-Creo, pero no se como, ojala tu sí.

-Yo si.-dijo Azul tomando a Derio de los brazos y en consecuencia recibiendo varios rasguños en los brazos, pero aún así no se detuvo hasta que Derio quedó acostado cabeza arriba y sus labios tocaron los de Azul.

Derio se quedó petrificado ante lo que le estaba sucediendo, estaba recibiendo lo más poderoso que se puede de amor. Justamente su mayor debilidad en su mayor potencia. Acumuló toda la ira que pudo para evitar que ese amor lo matara y en consecuencia Azul salió volando a causa de una patada. Derio se paró lleno de cansancio y algo extraño le sucedió. Se quedó petrificado por unos segundos, luego uno de sus ojos se tornó color verde. El verde de los ojos de Serio que Azul reconoció al instante. Pronto, la mitad del cuerpo de Serio volvió al color original de Serio. Se podía ver a un niño simétricamente separado en dos mitades. Una mitad en forma de una tigre negro con ojos rojos y la otra mitad un chico de ojos verdes con cabello anaranjado y ropa anaranjada.

-Serio está luchando por vencer el corazón malvado de Derio.-dijo Manny explicándonos todo.

-¿Que quieres decir?-Preguntó Azul.

-Estoy diciendo que Derio es un corazón de ira. No posee alma alguna, y Serio trata de destruir la ira de su corazón con el amor que le brindaste. ¡Si gana, volveremos a ver a Serio!

Derio entonces comenzó a retomar el color negro poco a poco, lo que significaba que Serio pronto perdería. Gritos se escucharon en la cabeza de Azul provenientes de su amado, quien estaba sufriendo demasiado. Azul pronto supo que si amor necesitaba para vencer, ella se lo podía dar. Con unas lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos, pronunció las siguientes palabras:

-Serio, te amo.

Derio en un parpadeo brillo de color anaranjado cubriendo toda el aura negra, ya no se escuchaban gritos de dolor, ahora Azul escuchaba en su cabeza la voz de Serio que le decía "gracias". Cuando la luz cesó se pudo ver a Serio tirado en el piso boca arriba, riendo. Sus ojos verdes llenos de amor y su anaranjado cabello ahora algo sucio por el suelo hicieron que Azul estallara en llanto de felicidad. Corrió a los brazos de Romeo quien ya estaba de pie y lo abrazo para nunca dejarlo ir. Ella realmente pensó que nunca lo volvería a ver, las palabras que oyó de personas que lo daban por muerto, pero Manny siempre creyó. ¿Por qué será? Serio estaba a punto de besar a Azul cuando de repente sintió un agudo dolor en la frente. Azul se fijó y notó que Serio tenía grabado en la frente su símbolo tótem, el del tigrillo, pero con una pequeña diferencia. Este era negro.

-Lo que pueden ver es el símbolo del Tigrillo Negro. Significa que Derio sigue existiendo, ya que la ira nunca desparecerá. Serio está condenado a una vida de sufrimiento y a una dolorosa muerte seguida por una eternidad de sufrimiento.-Se escuchó en la cabeza de ambos.

Azul se puso triste al oír tan atrocidad, después de todo la ira no se puede morir. Lo que pasó luego, fue un ligero pensamiento de Azul al respecto. La ira que lo había condenado era una marca en su piel y en su alma. De la misma forma que esa marca en su piel llegó a su alma, el beso que sucesivamente le dio en la frente borro ambas manchas. La de su piel y la de su alma.

-Listo.-Dijo Azul.-Ahora estás condenado a vivir una vida feliz, no tengo derecho a decirlo pero ojala que junto a mí. Si morimos nos veremos unidos otra vez, porque la muerte es solo una excusa para extrañar. Uno puede morir pero aún así nunca dejará de vivir. Porque siempre habrá alguien que te recuerde.

Ambos niños se besaron luego de tan sabias palabras, cosa que conmovió a Manny quien observaba con orgullo como el amor derrotó a la ira. Ahora había un demonio que derrotar, no sabía como lo harían pero los Combo Niños podrían enviarla al mundo divino del cual no podrá salir jamás. Manny recordó que tenía un serio problema con la Pava Real que de seguro estaba por matar a Frida. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo solo para ver como Jango y Cuervo estaban frente de Frida protegiéndola de los ataques de La Pava Real. Ambos débiles y cansados, muy heridos de gravedad. Ahora solo hay que sacar el fruto del sufrimiento que todos habían pasado. La paciencia…es un árbol de raíz amarga, pero de frutos muy…dulces.

* * *

**Hola, les habla Serio. En la última oración el narrador tuvo un problema y se tuvo que ir al baño. Por eso escribí esa última frase que me pareció adecuada para la situación, me gusta vivir y poder sonreír :). Ahora me despido que llegó Turbomecha para dar su opinion :p.**

**Habla Turbomechasonic, lamento si Serio les causó molestias. Por eso lo maté en el otro capitulo…luego recordé que era mi segundo personaje favorito y lo reviví. Para quienes me mandaron mails de amenaza cuando lo maté, es solo una historia. No digo que sea cierta, pero quiza lo sea…en mi mente. No me hagan caso, estoy loco :p Nos vemos/leemos.**


	20. En Persona

****

Lamento mucho la tardanza con mis fics, es que no tuve internet y creo que maldije todo lo que conozco que tenga que ver...(TODO)...

disfruten...

* * *

**En Persona**

Manny se sentía conmovido por la escena, por fin había conseguido la paz en ese mundo, su misión de que los 4 combo niños estuvieran vivos y listos para proteger su ciudad había sido un éxito, misión cumplida. Ahora solo quedaba encargarse de la Pava Real, con la ayuda de los Combo Niños. Y cuando pensó en ello, se dio cuenta de que quizá sería más difícil de lo que pensaba. La ultima vez, La Pava Real había matado a Serio sin siquiera derramar una gota de sudor. Los Combo Niños no eran lo suficientemente fuertes en su forma humana para acercarse tan ágilmente a la Pava Real, quitarle su casco y los cuatro al mismo tiempo tocar los tótem. Manny entendió entonces que él tendría que debilitar a La Pava Real, quitarle su casco y tratar de dejarla inmóvil. Manny sonrió al recordar algo, una técnica que había aprendido a los pocos años de la última lucha contra la Pava Real. En realidad varias técnicas, que el esperó funcionasen aun cuando no estaba a su máximo poder.

Manny vio a Frida que estaba siendo golpeada por su enemiga e inmediatamente salio corriendo casi volando en su ayuda, esperando llegar a tiempo. Para su fortuna, él era mucho más rápido de lo que recordaba. Por alguna razón sus poderes no estaban funcionando del todo bien últimamente, ahora sentía como si estuvieran nuevitos.

Manny en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, llegó a donde estaban ambas, tomó a Frida en sus brazos y la alejó de ahí como a unos 20 metros antes de que la Pava Real la matara con sus filosas garras.

-Manny-Decía Frida reaccionando a la imagen del rápido héroe.-Estás recuperando tus poderes. Al ser un niño no puedes usarlos todos, pero podría ayudar con ese problema.

-¿Puedes? De acuerdo, necesito uno solo.

-No puedo darte uno solo. Solo puedo hacer esto.-Frida se soltó de los brazos de Manny y juntó las manos como si estuviera rezando. Sus ojos se tornaron blancos y su pelo comenzó a moverse a causa de la energía espiritual. El blanco de sus ojos se expandió cada vez más y más, hasta que la cubrió por completo. Luego tomó la forma de una esfera, que continuó tomando forma hasta que se hizo una paloma del tamaño de una persona. Esta abrió sus alas y de ahí salio la famosa Paloma de la Paz.

-¿¡Mama!?-Dijo sorprendida la Pava Real.-Que suerte tengo, tendré el placer de vengarme de quien me encerró en esa dimensión maldita.

-Te tomará tiempo matarnos a todos.-dijo Manny quien había sido tocado por las plumas de la Paz, y ahora tenía un cuerpo distinto, que estaba intacto con todas sus heridas curadas. Era un adulto, sus músculos marcaban que sus poderes se habían distribuído por su cuerpo. Además de haber crecido y fortalecido, ahora había recuperado todos sus poderes. Su poder estaba al máximo.

-¿Has crecido, y?

-Y, no conoces mis poderes.-dijo Manny despertando sus más nuevos poderes. El primero que usó especialmente para la situación fue el comenzar a girar su cola en círculos como un ventilador. Apuntó a La Pava Real y el viento al ser tan intenso la voló del suelo. La Pava Real recuperó el equilibrio en medio aire y apuntó con su láser para disparar. Manny, a continuación de eso supuso que era conveniente cubrirse o esquivar su ataque, pero decidió contra atacar. En lo que la Pava Real disparó, Manny dio un rasguñazo al aire y de el salió un corte sónico, que partió el láser en dos. Sin duda la Pava Real estaba sorprendida por los nuevos poderes de Manny, y él también lo estaba, ya que nunca le habían funcionado tan bien.

-Me preguntó si haber derrotado a mi clon me hizo tan fuerte, ¿o será el poder de la Paloma de la Paz? ¿O ambas?-se preguntó Manny a si mismo mirando sus manos mientras esperaba el próximo ataque de la Pava Real ya que él sabía que con sus sentidos le era mucho más fácil contra atacar y de hecho era más efectivo que lanzarse sobre ella.

La Pava Real tenía planeado algo grande, ella sabía que pelear con Manny tarde o temprano ella ganaría en cuanto él se canse. Pero la única forma de que perdiera era que los Combo Niños la encerraran. Su blanco en este caso eran los Combo Niños. Pensó que sería más fácil atraparlos una vez transformados, ya que se acercarían con más confianza. La Pava Real pensó en su estrategia y por fin decidió fingir la derrota. Manny, mientras tanto, le había lanzado sus garras, y ella aprovechó el golpe para quitarse el casco a propósito, dejando los tótems tocables.

Manny vio con claridad que su casco se había ido y los Combo Niños deberían acercarse de inmediato y transformarse. Así que con una serie de señas raras, les dio una señal a los Combo Niños de que entraran en acción en una posición que habían practicado ese día. Manny utilizando una de sus más poderosas y difíciles técnicas, clavó sus garras en la tierra y en unos segundos comenzaron a brotar como si fueran raíces enormes que comenzaron a rodear a la Pava Real y la dejaron atrapada e inmóvil. La firmeza de sus garras era aún mayor que su filo.

Paco tomó a Pilar de los brazos y dando vuelta la lanzó al aire, y mediante una ley de la física, al no soltarse y dejarse llevar por la fuerza del lanzamiento, el también terminó en el aire. Serio y Azul en cambio, corrieron hacia unos árboles, los escalaron y saltaron hacia donde estaba el otro. Se tomaron de la mano y comenzaron a girar. Se soltaron y terminaron lanzándose uno contra un edificio de cada lado. Rebotaron en ellos y se acercaron a tocar sus tótems.

Los cuatro Combo Niños se transformaron en los animales a los que correspondían, Pilar en una niña iguana, Paco en un niño toro, Serio en su tigrillo, y Azul en una niña Águila.

La Pava Real vio que su plan había funcionado y rió.

-¿Crees que ganaste? De hecho, has caído en mi trampa.-dijo la Pava Real despareciendo y reapareciendo en el aire. Lanzó unos extraños láser a los Combo Niños que los dejaron atrapados dentro de unas esferas naranjas de energía, y Manny vio que tenía una especie de control remoto que funcionaba como interruptor, tendría que alcanzarlo para liberarlos. Manny impacientemente trato de lanzar sus garras, pero algo le dijo que no. Manny inconscientemente, disparó sus garras hacia el suelo, dejando clavadas un par en la tierra. Luego trató de lanzarle sus garras a la Pava Real, pero esta ya tenía previsto esto y disparó su láser "cancela poderes".

Manny no solo se destransformó, sino que ahora era un niño otra vez. Y al darse cuenta de que el láser también le había dado a La Paloma de la Paz, pensó que esta volvería a transformarse en Frida. Pero se equivocó, la Paloma de la Paz simplemente estaba intacta y parecía esperar algo. Jango y Cuervo también habían recibido el láser y quedaron junto a Manny indefensos.

-Están acabados, están todos encerrados y sin poderes.-rió la Pava Real.- ¿Nunca pensaste en que podrían morir de esta manera, cierto?

-De hecho, no. El punto es que…ganamos.-dijo tranquilamente Manny.

-¿De que hablas? ¿Que puedes hacer aún sin tus poderes?

-No necesito mis poderes cuando puedo usar mi cerebro para derrotarte.-dijo Manny mientras tomaba las garras clavadas en el suelo y rápidamente se las lanzó, rompiendo su control remoto. Mientras que La Paloma de la Paz le lanzó una especie de luz dorada que hizo que descendiera y quedara inmóvil. Los Combo Niños aprovecharon e hicieron una super explosión.

Todo parecía ganado, la Pava Real estaba paralizada y los Combo Niños estaban a segundos de encerrarla en el mundo divino para no verla nunca más. Todo era perfecto. Pero había un detalle que Manny había olvidado. Su clon todavía estaba con vida. Se dio cuenta de eso en cuanto lo vio recibir la explosión por su ama, salvándola y condenando a nuestros héroes. La Pava Real se liberó de la parálisis y en consecuencia, la Paloma de la Paz perdió su poder y se transformó en Frida, además de quedar muy débil.

-Manny, tu tienes que buscar refugio, nosotros tenemos poderes y la distraeremos, ustedes deberían protegerse en lo que vuelven sus poderes.-dijo Serio.

-Olvídalo, tendrán poderes, pero la mayoría de mis batallas no las gané por usar la fuerza bruta, sino por pensar en una estrategia. Derroté al caballo de Siniestro atando sus patas a postes de pelotas, derroté a los monstruos guacamole haciendo que se coman a ellos mismos, e incluso derroté a El Mal Verde, Robot Gigante Sánchez, y Monstruo Algibre al mismo tiempo gracias a un consejo de Jango, desde entonces aprendí a usar mi cerebro antes que mis músculos. Tú hazme caso, estoy seguro de que algo se me ocurrirá, y en cuanto lo haga, tú deberás hacerlo. ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.-respondió Serio viendo la situación y pensando en como ganar. Necesitaban dejarla inmóvil de alguna forma, y que al mismo tiempo estén los 4 disponibles para hacer la explosión.

-Serio.-dijo Manny-te daré una ayudita.-se que posees la mayoría de mis poderes. Úsalos bien.

-No se cuales son, pero me creo capaz de descubrirlos.-Serio volvió a pensar en un plan y recordar algo que lo ayudara. Entonces recordó la técnica que les había encestado cabeza. Si solo le prestaba atención al sonido incluso del suelo y de las paredes que son tan mudas como una "H", podría tener vista de incluso lo invisible. Sentiría las energías como agua fluyendo por el cuerpo de cada persona. Eso ya de por si era bastante útil.

Serio hizo lo que más le pareció correcto, y comenzó a meditar. Sintió un silencio absoluto en su mente luego de unos segundos, de repente, sintió una gota de agua. Luego el ruido de pisadas, fuego, e incluso el aire. Entonces sintió como todos esos sonidos formaban una imagen de 360 grados alrededor de él que llegaba hasta la salida de la ciudad. Sintió en una tienda no muy lejos de ahí, una soga hecha de oro, que le dio una brillante idea. Rápidamente fue a la tienda y para su sorpresa las vio enseguida. Volvió al campo de batalla y comenzó su estrategia.

-Azul, quiero que le lances plumas a esa pared que está detrás de la Pava Real.

-De acuerdo-respondió Azul haciendo lo que Serio le había pedido. Fingió querer darle a La Pava Real y esta las esquivo, haciendo que por lo menos 10 plumas mágicas se clavaran en la pared.

-Ahora hacia la pared del otro extremo-ordenó Serio.

Azul hizo lo que se le pidió y clavó 10 plumas en la otra pared.-Ahora tu Pilar, ata los extremos de las plumas a estas sogas, mientras que tu paco, distraes a la Pava Real.

Paco se dedicó a insultar a la villana mientras que Pilar discretamente se deslizó por las paredes atando las plumas. En cuanto terminó, le dio los otros extremos de las sogas a Serio.-Excelente trabajo-halagó Serio.-Ahora Azul, mientras Paco la distrae vuela lo más cerca de ella que puedas llevando los extremos de las sogas en tus manos y haz un torbellino.

Azul le hizo caso y voló discretamente por detrás de ella hasta llegar a su espalda, una vez que lo hizo, abrió bien sus alas y comenzó a girar, provocando un gran ciclón de aire alrededor suyo. El aire se llevó consigo a la Pava Real, quien terminó enredada con las cuerdas que estaban atadas a las plumas, que incluso se despegaron de las paredes y formaron un nudo más resistente. Azul paró de girar y quedó volando algo mareada. Mientras tanto, la Pava Real seguía volando ya que sus cohetes aún la propulsaban hacia arriba, pero no podía defenderse. Serio, dio un gran salto y la agarró con firmeza de la espalda, y dio un gran y poderoso rugido, el mismo rugido de Manny, y en resultado, la misma explosión verde del espíritu del Tigre.

Luego de la explosión, Manny que ya había recuperado sus poderes, decidió ir y asegurarse de que todo estuviera bajo control, Serio había aterrizado, pero el ataque le había dejado muy débil, ya que utilizó casi toda su energía. Manny se quedó sorprendido de que aún siendo la primera vez que Serio hacía ese ataque, lo controlara tan perfectamente e incluso no haya caído inconsciente.

-¿Serio, te encuentras bien?-preguntó Manny ya transformado devuelta en El Tigre.-Es increíble que hayas hecho eso tan joven, yo pude hacerlo apenas a los 13 años y casi muero.

-Gracias Manny, creo…que lo aprendí del mejor.

-Pero no te lo enseñé

-Pero te vi usarlo, Más si te diste cuenta, tenemos casi los mismos poderes.

-Eres más fuerte que yo, ¿sabías?-dijo Manny orgulloso.-Bueno, será mejor que encierren a la Pava Real antes de que se libere.

Ambos chicos se dirigieron al cráter que se había formado a causa de la explosión y esperando encontrar a la Pava Real atada e inconsciente, miraron su interior esperando lo mejor. Lamentablemente, pudieron ver las cuerdas que habían resistido la explosión, al igual que los nudos, pero la Pava Real había desaparecido. Manny, Serio, Paco, Pilar, Azul, Jango, Cuervo y Frida vieron alrededor suyo rápidamente esperando encontrarla lo más pronto posible antes de que pudiera atacar. Lo extraño fue, que no aparecía. Manny, extrañado, recordó que la Pava Real se teletransportaba y se hacía invisible.

-Serio, has eso de sentir las energías con el sonido.-le gritó Manny haciendo lo mismo, pero el usando su sexto sentido. Serio se concentró y sintió la energía de todos alrededor, excepto la Pava Real. Manny lo mismo. Ambos, confusos pensaron que quizá estaba muy lejos, lo mejor sería descansar por un rato, la mayoría se encontraba muy débil debido a tanta conmoción y además la enemiga al ser tan fuerte no tendría compasión, habría que estar preparado. Decididos, todos se dirigieron a descansar.

Mientras nuestros héroes caminaban hacia el escondite de los Combo Niños, estos no tardaron mucho en transformarse en humanos, y al darse cuenta de lo que les había costado transformarse con esa enemiga, Manny no pudo evitar quejarse. Por suerte, Pilar era muy expresiva y le hizo comprender a Manny que eso era inevitable. No podían estar transformados para siempre.

Manny vio que Frida caminaba lentamente y además perdía el equilibrio con mucha facilidad, esto lo preocupó, ya que quizá ella hizo algo que no debía hacer, como usar todo el poder de la Paloma de la Paz para darle más poderes a Manny y curarlo. Mientras Manny seguía pensando en ello, Frida simplemente cayó inconsciente en el frió suelo pavimentado iluminado por la luna en una bella noche.

Manny corrió hacia ella y gritando su nombre esperando que ella reaccionara, la abrazó y la tomó de brazos cargándola durante el viaje. Mientras la estaba levantando del frío suelo, pudo ver algo que le resultó podría ser útil, El casco de la Pava Real.

-Jango-dijo Manny.- ¿Puedes recoger ese casco? Quizá nos sea útil.

-Claro, no hay problema. Solo hay un problema…no hay ningún casco.

La respuesta que había recibido Manny no le gustó para nada, de hecho lo aterró. El podía ver con claridad el casco de su enemiga, mientras que los demás solo veían el suelo. Manny entonces comprendió que solo el lo veía. Le dio a Frida a Zoe para que la cargara un rato en lo que el veía que sucedía con esa armadura para la cabeza que solo el podía ver y se acercó a ella. La tomó e instantáneamente escuchó los gritos de sus amigos preguntando por él.

-¡Manny! ¿Dónde estás?-escuchaba de parte de todos sus amigos. Soltó el casco y lo vieron al instante.

-¿Manny, que sucedió?-preguntó Zoe.

-No lo se, ustedes díganme que vieron.-respondió.

-Bueno, caminaste unos pasos, te agachaste como si fueras a recoger algo y desapareciste.-dijo Jango

-¿Desaparecí?-preguntó Manny.- ¿Justamente así?-preguntó Manny volviendo a tomar el casco y desapareciendo al instante.

-Si, justamente así.-respondió Pilar.

-Excelente, parece que descubrí como funcionan los poderes de la Pava Real, y creo saber como bloquearlos. Pero no se los diré ahora, tendrán que esperar al próximo capitulo.

* * *

**Como verán, estamos cerca del final. De hecho, este hubiera sido el final si no se me hubiera ocurrido un escape. Espero poder subir más capitulos pronto, cosa que dudo, ya que tengo un problema con Internet. Espero sean pacientes y/o comprensivos. Por ahora los dejo con las ancias de saber la verdad sobre los poderes de MI VILLANA. Nos vemos/leemos.**


	21. El Talón De Aquiles

**El Talón De Aquiles**

Una vez en su escondite, todos veían como Manny observaba una mesa que para ellos estaba vacía, para Manny, había un casco que le pertenecía a su más peligrosa enemiga. Ese casco negro y gris, con un logo de un pavo real multicolor grabado en la frente, que simbolizaba el arcoíris detrás de las nubes. ¿Pero porque rayos tendría algo así una villana? Es decir, ¿Arcoíris? Manny siguió preguntándose cual era el secreto escondido en ese artefacto, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea. Pero antes de pensar en ella, recordó a Frida, quien poseía todos los recuerdos de la Paloma de la Paz, si alguien sabía sobre su enemiga, era ella.

Manny dejó la mesa y se dirigió hacia la habitación en la que se encontraba Frida, pasando por un pasillo muy bien decorado, con las mascaras, fotos, recuerdos y Divinos capturados por los antiguos guardianes, los próceres de los Combo Niños. Manny miraba con atención todos los recuadros, pero una foto en especial llamó su atención. ¿Que fue lo que lo hizo? Era instintivo, pues podía ver a uno de los más antiguos, quizá el primer guardián, quien estaba estrechando manos con la Paloma de la Paz.

-Él era Bruno, el primer guardián.-explicó Grinto a Manny que miraba con mucha atención, ya incluso se había distraído de su plan de hablar con Frida.-Y ella, es la Paloma de la Paz. Esta fotografía, se tomó hace miles de años, no se con que clase de tecnología, pero es autentica, esto pasó en realidad. Si te fijas bien, te darás cuenta, su tótem era el del Pavo Real.

Manny observó detenidamente esa confusa y poco nítida imagen y distinguió el logo del pavo real, que aunque la foto era en blanco y negro, se distinguían por lo menos 6 tonos.

-¿Sabes quien más era él, no?-Le preguntó Grinto.

-El padre de la Pava Real.-respondió Manny sin pensarlo dos veces, ya que justamente eso era lo que más había llamado su atención en esa fotografía, la cara del señor, era muy parecida a la de la Pava Real, aún cuando solo la vio unos segundos.

-¿Qué significa el pavo real multicolor?-preguntó Manny.

-Al igual que nuestros tótems, representan nuestra naturaleza y nuestras habilidades, nuestra personalidad y nuestro color favorito. En su caso, todos. Una de sus frases muy famosas, correspondientes a su tótem, "detrás de las nubes, el cielo siempre es azul. Y cuando llovió, el más mínimo rayo de sol un arcoíris formó. Un Pavo Real lo miró, su cola multicolor abrió y en mi se transformó".

-Significa que siempre hay esperanza. ¿Pero porque lo tiene la Pava Real? Se supone que es una villana desalmada. ¿Que haría ella con algo tan representativo de esperanza, lo que más odia?

-Eso es algo que no se, pero quizá estás apunto de descubrir la grieta en la roca.

-¿Qué?

-Es un decir. El secreto de la más dura roca. Quizá su debilidad.

-Su talón de Aquiles.-Agregó Azul, quien se acercó con curiosidad.

Manny pensó que debía haber algo más que relacionaba a la Pava Real y sus poderes con su padre y los guardianes. Su debilidad, eso era seguro, pero que o porque, no se sabía aún.

-Solo hay alguien que nos puede brindar la información que necesitamos. Frida.-Dijo Manny.

-¿Y esperarás a que despierte?-preguntó Azul.

-No, ya despertó.-respondió Manny mirando a la peliazul que se encontraba de pie caminando hacia ellos.-Frida, sabes algo de…

-Si se la debilidad de mi hija.-interrumpió.-Los siete colores del arcoíris son ambas su fuente de poder y su debilidad. El que sea malvada no tiene nada que ver con sus poderes. De alguna manera logró transferir sus poderes a su traje, dándole la chance de quitarle los siete colores a su corazón, llenándolo de odio. Su traje se hizo invisible al no tener su portador original. Ese es el caso del casco.

-¿Y que hay de su debilidad?-preguntó Azul curiosa.

-Eso…no lo se.

-Entonces hay que continuar con el plan de encerrarla.-dijo Paco.-si sus poderes se concentran en su traje, perdió una parte importante de el, será más fácil la próxima vez.

-lo dudo.-dijo Manny deprimido.-ella es inteligente, y nunca pelearía con nosotros sin tener algún tipo de ventaja, no se presentará ni se dejará ver hasta que la halle, ella siempre fue así. Desde el primer hasta el último encuentro.

-¿Y que quieres que hagamos, sentarnos a esperar que aparezca y nos destroce con algún plan demasiado bueno? ¿Según se, un día nuestro es un año de ustedes, y según también sé, Zoe y Jango tienen un hijo, si se quedan esperando crecerá sin sus padres, al igual que yo, creen que sea correcto?-dijo Paco exaltado

-Tranquilo, nunca dijimos nada de sentarnos a esperar.-dijo Manny- Vamos a tener un plan listo, lo cual creo tener y venceremos. ¡Vengan todos!

El grito de Manny se escuchó por todas las habitaciones, todos lo oyeron y siguieron las instrucciones aún cuando les costaba, como a Serio, Jango y Zoe que estaban muy lastimados. Una vez que todos se reunieron en una gran mesa redonda, justamente donde estaba el casco, manny continuó su discurso.

-Damas y Caballeros, los traje aquí para pensar en un plan para atrapar de una vez por todas a la Pava Real y salvar el universo.

-¿Un plan? ¿Qué clase de plan?-preguntó Jango.

-Si estuvieron atentos a lo que estuvimos discutiendo antes, la Pava Real no reaparecerá hasta que vea que estemos débiles o esté segura de tener la ventaja. En este caso deberíamos estar en la ofensiva, pero hallarla nos tomaría mucho tiempo, cosa que Jango y Zoe no pueden gastar. En este caso, atraeremos a La Pava Real hacia nosotros lo más rápido posible.

-¿Enserio? ¿Cómo?-preguntó Zoe.

-Muy fácil, tendremos que vivir una farsa. Una historia novelística de las que pasan en canal 7 que son todos infieles, ella sabe que muchos de nosotros somos de corazones fieles pero frágiles, hay que actuar en publico para que se vea real y para que nos vea, pero lo más importante es fingir derrota, dolor, e incluso fingir odio entre nosotros. Si nos ve en un estado como ese, seguramente no dudará en atacarnos.

-Eres un idiota…-dijo Jango rascándose la frente.

-Exactamente así. Bien hecho Jango.

-Escucha.-dijo Jango algo molesto.-Es obvio que nos atacará, hasta ahí tienes razón, pero no nos atacará a todos a la vez cosa de la que podremos defendernos, acatará y matará de uno a uno. No sabe que nosotros nos debemos ir cuanto antes, pero sabe que separados somos algo débiles.

-Lo se,-dijo Manny.-No me habías dejado terminar. De algún modo tenemos que crear una forma de comunicarnos entre todos muy discretamente, y en cuanto alguien sienta el peligro, la vea o algo así, nos avise al instante.

-Algo como un micrófono y un auricular.-agregó Azul.-Si tiene que ser discreto no hay nada mejor que eso. Yo tengo un auricular del tamaño de un alfiler que se adhiere a la piel como un imán y metal. El micrófono que tengo funciona de la misma manera.

-Increíble, ¿Cómo los conseguiste?-preguntó Zoe.

-Ah eh…yo los hice.

Todos los ojos se concentraron en Azul impresionados, una niña de once años era tan inteligente como para crear semejante artefacto inalámbrico y discreto que ni siquiera Zoe o Granpapi podrían conocer.

-Pues, necesitaremos unos 8 pares.-Acotó Frida.

-No hay problema, tardó media hora en hacer un par con solo un alfiler, pegamento, miel, y un microchip de un micrófono y/o auricular.

-Esta niña es un genio.-dijo Manny.-Bueno, aún nos queda por discutir que haremos cuando la hallemos. Tenemos el plan de que los Combo Niños la encierren en el mundo Divino. Pero con un poco más de investigación, creo que tendríamos en nuestro conocimiento su debilidad.

Manny tocó con sus manos el casco que ocupaba el centro de la mesa y despareció. A los 5 segundos reapareció.

-El casco invisible que hay en esta mesa hace invisible al que lo toca, justamente un poder de la Pava Real, al ya no tener el casco, no tiene ese poder. Sus otros poderes se encuentran en el resto de su traje, pero no es un traje cualquiera. En ese traje están los poderes originales de ella, y también su debilidad, aunque no sabemos con claridad cual es.

-¿Cuales son las pistas que tenemos?-preguntó Serio.

-Sabemos que el primer guardián es el padre de la Pava Real, cuyo tótem era el del Pavo real, y su tótem multicolor que simbolizaba esperanza fue heredado por la Pava Real, pero esta lo transformó en oscuridad. Lo que sabemos, "detrás de las nubes el cielo siempre es azul". Las nubes serían el traje, que nos impide la victoria.

-De hecho,-interrumpió Frida.-Su corazón son las nubes. Su traje es el arcoíris. Usa los poderes del bien para el mal, y con el tiempo sus poderes se hicieron malvados también. ¿Que sucede cuando el sol no sale?

-Esto tarda mucho.-dijo Jango.-Denme 5 minutos en lo que voy al mundo de los muertos y hablo con ese Bruno. ¿Paco, Frida, me acompañan?

-Claro.-respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Entonces, los tres héroes guitarristas se levantaron de la mesa, y se dirigieron a otra habitación que estaba vacía. Con las tres guitarras en brazos, en coro tocaron un acorde de FA, MI, SOL, y una nube violeta los rodeó. En solo unos segundos, desparecieron.

Nuestros tres héroes aparecieron en una desolada ciudad, justamente la tierra de los muertos. Frida podía volver a ver todos los esqueletos que caminaban y convivían alegremente, mientras pájaros sin carne ni plumas volaban sobre ellos, y las piedras, bueno las piedras eran piedras.

-Recuerden que solo podemos estar aquí por un tiempo limitado, si nos quedamos mucho nos haremos esqueletos y moriremos.-dijo Jango quien sabía eso ya que el visitaba ese lugar con frecuencia.

-De acuerdo, pero recuérdenme, ¿Qué es lo que buscamos?-Preguntó Paco.

-Al primer guardián, Bruno el Pavo real.

-Ah…entendido.-Comenzaré a buscar por dentro de las casas.-Paco no los dejó hablar y los abandonó buscando su prócer.

-Bueno,-dijo Frida.-Tu habla con los Rivera, yo iré con El Tigre.

-De acuerdo.-respondió Jango.-Seguro El Tigre no tendrá molestias con hablar con La Paloma de la Paz. Él nunca me quiso hablar.

Ambos chicos se separaron, cada quien su camino. Frida recordaba donde estaba El Tigre, así que no tardó más de 5 minutos encontrarlo. Jango por su parte, se conocía el lugar por completo y entró en un bar bastante maloliente, donde por la mala estructura, las ventanas rotas y el olor a sudor, supuso que era uno de los bares más machos de todos. Seguramente ahí estaban los Rivera. Firmemente, entró en el bar y observó con sus ojos que todos lo miraban como si fuese un bicho raro, ¿y como no? Era el único que no estaba muerto.

-¡Riveras, preséntense!-demandó Jango.

Todos los clientes del bar salieron corriendo atravesando paredes, ventanas y lo que tuvieran a su paso para huir de ahí cuando oyeron el apellido Rivera. Excepto 4 hombres, justamente los Rivera. Leopardo Negro, León Dorado, El Cheeta, y El Jaguar de la Justicia.

-Jango, cuanto tiempo sin verte. ¿Vienes a otra ronda?-preguntó Leopardo Negro señalando los dados.

-En otra ocasión quizá apostemos, pero hoy necesito información. Díganme todo lo que saben sobre Bruno el Pavo real.

-¿Y ese quien es?-preguntaron los 4 al mismo tiempo.

-El padre de la Pava Real.

Los cuatro hombres o esqueletos se quedaron callados y tragaron saliva, la Pava Real era lo único que les podía dar miedo, pero León Dorado tuvo el valor de hablar.

-Nosotros conocimos a La Pava Real cuando ya estaba atemorizando al mundo entero, si alguien sabe sobre su padre, ese es El Tigre.

-Si, eso pensé, que bueno que la Paloma de la Paz fue a hablar con él.

-¡¿Ella está aquí?!-preguntaron los 4 al mismo tiempo llenos de asombro.

-Si, pero esta en un cuerpo vivo, así que tiene que seguir las reglas de este mundo. Te quedas, te mueres. Bueno, me voy. Yo también estoy vivo, saben. Me voy antes de que mi pecho sean huesos.

En lo que Jango había tenido toda esa conversación con los Rivera, Frida había tenido un difícil momento atravesando el jardín de El Tigre que ahora estaba lleno de perros guardianes en vez de amistosos cachorritos. Pero finalmente, logró llegar a la puerta. La abrió y de las sombras salió El Tigre, con su mirada asesina.

-¿Quién se atreve?

-La Paloma de la Paz.

El Tigre dejó de hacer sus caras de malvado y se arrodilló pidiéndole perdón por recibirla así.

-Lo siento mi señora, es que solías ser…diferente.

-Si, si si, te perdono. Pero necesito que me digas que sabes sobre Bruno el Pavo real.

-¿El padre de la Pava Real?

-Ese mismo.

-Bueno,-comenzó a meditar El Tigre.-Se que está muerto, y que está en estas tierras, pero lamentablemente no se su ubicación exacta. Tendrías que buscarlo por toda la tierra de los muertos, cosa que no puedes según veo tu cuerpo.

-Tienes razón.-dijo Frida mirando sus brazos que ya eran de hueso.-Aún así, gracias.

Frida se despidió y se dirigió hacia el centro de la ciudad, donde la estaba esperando Jango, sentado en un banco algo decepcionado.

-¿Conseguiste algo?-Preguntó Frida.

-Nada, si alguien sabía algo era El Tigre.

-Bueno, no exactamente, sabe quien es y todo eso, pero no habla con el ni sabe donde está. Lo tendríamos que buscar nosotros mismos aquí.

-Pero no tenemos tiempo.-dijo decepcionado Jango.-Que mal, solo nos queda esperar a Paco e irnos.

Justamente, Paco estaba yendo hacia ellos seguido por un esqueleto. Cuando llegó, tomó un respiro y habló.

-Chicos, él es Bruno.

Jango y Frida saltaron de golpe, al oír Bruno reaccionaron y saludaron nerviosos. Frida, que tenía la memoria de la Paloma de la Paz, aún así tuvo una leve sospecha en cuanto a su apariencia, según ella recordaba el no era así.

-Pero, el es…diferente a Bruno.-dijo Frida.

-Si, ya lo se.-respondió Paco.-Pero tiene su tótem.-dijo Señalando a la frente del esqueleto.

-Pero no nos sirve, necesitamos al Bruno que conoce todo. Este apenas y sabe su nombre.-criticó Frida.

-No se dejen llevar por las apariencias.-dijo Paco tocando el tótem de Bruno, haciendo que este se transformara. Dejó de ser un esqueleto y se transformó en humano, ahora era idéntico a la fotografía, y era cierto, tenía la misma cara que la Pava Real.

-¿Bruno?-preguntó Frida.

-Palomita mía, como quisiera que no estuvieses en el cuerpo de esa niña para poder sentir tu verdadera piel. Haré lo que sea para ayudarte, solo prométeme que te volveré a ver.

-Lo prometo-dijo Frida.-pero dinos, ¿Cual es la debilidad de Ángel Plateado?

-Sabes que se cambió el nombre cuando traicionó y deshonró a la familia, Ahora esta usando mis poderes y mi nombre en nombre del mal, la Pava Real. Si. Se cual es su debilidad, su traje, que tiene todos sus poderes, tienen que quitárselo, por cada pieza que le quiten perderá un poder. Son 7 en total.

-Ya tenemos su casco. Ya no tiene invisibilidad.

-Le quedan 6 poderes principales, Sus guantes, sus botas, su cola, su pechera, sus canilleras, sus rodilleras, y el resto de sus armas son solo aditivas, no tienen nada que ver con sus poderes genéticos. Cada uno de sus poderes, que no recuerdo todos, y a la vez sus debilidades, funcionan a la perfección solo juntos. Si su traje está incompleto, bueno, no tiene los poderes de las partes que no tiene. Pero sus debilidades, son referentes a los 7 colores del arcoíris, los 7 poderes.

-¿Cuáles son?-preguntó Paco.

-Rojo, Fuego. Naranja, Tierra. Amarillo, Luz. Violeta, Oscuridad. Azul, Agua. Celeste, Viento. Verde,…El Tigre.

-Solo tenemos los poderes del tigre a nuestro favor.-se quejó Paco.

-No es cierto.-interrumpió Frida.-Yo tengo luz, Jango oscuridad, Manny pues los poderes del Tigre. Solo nos faltan 4. Peor es nada.

-Si van a derrotarla, ella no conoce su debilidad, tienen a su favor el secreto. Para que lo que digo funcione, ella tiene que tener su traje completo, y ustedes todos los poderes. Hacen una super explosión de 7 y su traje quedará completamente destruido. Quedará como una persona normal, mortal, débil.

-Muchas gracias, Bruno. Te visitaremos cuando la derrotemos.-agradeció Frida.

-De nada, pero solo quiero cumplida la promesa.

-Si, te visitaré.

-Pero quiero que me visites estando viva.

Los tres héroes tocaron la misma melodía que habían tocado para ir a la tierra de los muertos, pero al revés. Una nube violeta los cubrió, y a los 5 segundos desparecieron, dejando solo humo violeta a su paso. Ahora, tenían un plan bien elaborado, solo faltaban descubrir esos poderes, y la Pava Real sería más fácil de derrotar que a Pilar en ajedrez.

* * *

**Aquí concluye otro capitulo de dolor, ahora nuestros héroes esta dos pasos adelante, pero aún falta mucho por descubrir y conseguir.**** Pero al igual que en la Iliada, quien diría que un dios tiene un Talón que proteger. Espero que les haya gustado. Nos Vemos/leemos.**


	22. Una Despedida Bajo La Lluvia

**Una Despedida Bajo La Lluvia**

-¡No puede ser!-se quejaba Pilar-¡Otra vez perdí! Creo que no sirvo para esto del ajedrez.

-Se trata de estrategia, Pilar.-respondía casi riendo Azul marcando su victoria numero cien.

-Ese es el problema. Mi única estrategia es ganar.

-Al menos tienes determinación.-comentó Zoe quien estaba sentada en una silla cerca de ellas.-Pero además de eso, tienes que tener una mente abierta y prestar atención a lo que hace y hará tu enemigo. Debes estar 1 paso delante de tu enemigo siempre.

-Pero ella siempre está 5 pasos delante de mi.-se quejaba Pilar.

Azul y Zoe rieron un poco ante el comentario de Pilar, había que reconocerlo, era divertida, pero horrible para el ajedrez. La lluvia se escuchaba caer con gran fuerza, y mientras Azul recogía las piezas del juego, la nube morada volvió a aparecer y en cuanto se disolvió aparecieron los tres guitarristas, con noticias muy buenas para el grupo.

-¡Chicos, ya volvieron!-gritó alegre Pilar.- ¿Tienen noticias?

-Si,-afirmó Paco-tenemos buenas noticias y noticias mejores. Por primera vez en mi vida no hay malas noticias.

-¿Bueno, y cuales son?-preguntó ansiosa Azul.

-Las buenas noticias son que estamos a mitad del triunfo absoluto. Descubrimos la debilidad de la Pava Real.-respondió Frida.

-¡¡Viva!!-gritó con todo su aliento Pilar-¡Ya le llegó la hora! Explíquenos, ¿Cual es su debilidad?

-Es una mezcla de poderes ocultos. 7 para ser exacto, los 7 colores del arcoíris tienen un poder justificado. Rojo, Fuego. Naranja, Tierra. Amarillo, Luz. Violeta, Oscuridad. Azul, Agua. Celeste, Viento. Verde,…El Tigre.

-No entiendo.-se quejó Pilar.

Frida se tranquilizó y dio un suspiro. Luego trató de explicárselo lo más lento posible.-los 7 colores del arcoíris son 7 poderes que juntos son su perdición. Si descubrimos quienes tienen cada poder y atacamos juntos al mismo tiempo ganaremos. ¿Entiendes ahora?

-Entiendo, ¿Y como sabremos quien tiene cada poder?-preguntó Pilar.

-Ehh…no lo se.-respondió Frida-Pero hay tres poderes que si sabemos quien los tiene. Manny obviamente tiene el espíritu del Tigre. Jango tiene Oscuridad, y yo tengo Luz.

-Faltan 4-comentó en voz baja Azul casi para si misma.

-Si, y hay que averiguar quien tiene cada cosa.-Añadió Jango.

-Quizá sea obvio que Azul tiene el Viento, lo que nos deja tres.

-¿Pero como se supone que sean los ataques?-preguntó Azul.

-No lo se, creo que se nos olvidó preguntar eso.-dijo Frida dándose un sopapo en la cabeza.-pero primero hay que saber quien tiene que, luego nos dedicaremos a eso.

-De acuerdo,-dijo Pilar pensando en quien más tendría un poder seguro. No tardó mucho en pensar que Paco, podría usar tierra.-Paco, tú tienes tierra.

-¿Yo?-preguntó Paco.-Yo solo tengo la fuerza de un toro.

-¿Y tus terremotos, tus vibraciones sonicas, tu postura de la roca?

-Ah…eso, creo que si.-respondió Paco rascándose la cabeza.-es que puedo hacer tantas cosas increíbles que ni siquiera las recuerdo.

-¿Pero tu tarea no, cierto?-preguntó riendo Azul.

-Lo dices solo porque eres inteligente y no te tienes que preocupar por estudiar ya que además de ser un placer para ti ni siquiera lo necesitas.-respondió molesto Paco.

-No te enojes, Paco. Cierto, lo olvidaba, no puedes no enojarte cuando todo lo que haces es mostrar tu poco orgullo y hacérselo tragar a otros.-respondió aún más molesta Azul.

-¿Ya que tienes tanto tiempo para estudiar por que no entrenas un poco para poder pelear una batalla por tu propia cuenta, siempre termina siendo Serio quien te salva una y otra vez, o es que te dejas vencer?

-Claro que no, pero piénsalo. Si no fuera la inteligente nuestro equipo no tendría cabeza y estaríamos todos muertos en nuestra primera batalla.

-Chicos…-trató de interrumpir Pilar.

-¿A si? Pues no creo que un Águila se dedique solo a pensar, tienes la habilidad de volar y siempre terminas en el suelo.-comentó Paco.

-Tú eres un toro en todos los aspectos, más que nada por la cabeza. Solo que tú la tienes más hueca.

-¡¡Oigan!!-Gritó Manny. Se que les dije que fingieran enojo y todo eso, lo están haciendo muy bien, pero tiene que ser donde la Pava Real nos pueda ver.

-Descuida Manny, yo ya me iba.-dijo Azul.

-¿A dónde, a estudiar?-se rió Paco.

-Me voy…de aquí.-respondió finalmente Azul, saliendo por la puerta.

En lo que Azul se iba, paco solo se sentía más molesto, realmente estaba a punto de cometer un crimen si esa pelea continuaba. Aún así, seguía desahogándose aún cuando Azul ya se había ido.

-¿Paco, sabes lo que hiciste?-preguntó molesta Pilar.

-Defendí mi orgullo y puse a esa pajarraco en su lugar.

-No. No tienes nada que defender de tus amigos, explotaste en ira con un miembro del equipo, con una amiga, mía y tuya. Mi mejor amiga ahora me odiará, por estar contigo. Yo no quiero alejarme de ninguno de los dos, así que será mejor que te disculpes.

-De acuerdo,-respondió Paco.-me disculparé en cuanto ella se disculpe conmigo y se de cuenta de que tengo razón.

-Paco, eres un…

-Ambos fueron unos tontos.-interrumpió la voz de Serio que estaba escuchando a escondidas en la puerta.-Ninguno de los dos tuvo razón, solo Pilar.

-¿De que hablas?-preguntó Paco-ella me insultó primero.

-Lo primero que ella dijo no fue un insulto del todo, fue un comentario que además no debió decir. Luego tu saltaste a defender tu orgullo que te importa más que tus amigos y la insultaste de una forma que un amigo jamás haría. Luego fue culpa de ambos, tu por insultar y de ambos por dejarse llevar por la corriente.

Luego de las palabras de Serio se hizo un silencio que duro poco.

-Un río violento jamás lleva peces, pescar en el es solo una caña de pescar que se enreda con una rama y se pierde. Piensa en la caña como Azul, una amiga que perdiste, y ahora también morirás de hambre.

El silencio ahora duró mucho más, no se oía ni siquiera una respiración. Solo el sonido de la lluvia.

-Estaba por entrar cuando comenzaron a discutir, decidí quedarme afuera, y entrar si era necesario. Manny me ahorró la molestia de intervenir, luego me encontré con Azul cuando se iba…

**Flash back**

Azul se chocó con Serio cuando salía furiosa del lugar. La ira era tanta que apenas se dio cuenta de que era su novio. La lluvia no solo tapaba sus oídos, ahora tampoco la dejaba ver.

-¿Azul, que sucedió ahí adentro? Oí gritos.

-No sucedió nada, solo le dije a Paco lo que pensaba de él, lo último que oirá de mí. La pasé muy bien con ustedes chicos, pero quiero que les digas estas últimas palabras, que también son para ti.

-Espera, dime que sucedió.

-Ya te lo dije Serio, solo me desahogue, y solo me falta despedirme.

A Serio se le heló la sangre cuando Azul dijo la palabra "despedirme". La lluvia se sentía caliente comparada con el frió que sentía dentro suyo. El simplemente quería contestar con un no te vayas, pero las palabras no le salían de la boca.

-¿Te…te irás?

-Me voy. Gracias Serio por haberme escuchado. Se bueno, se que conseguirás a alguien más linda que yo para amar y…

-No quiero a nadie más, por favor no te vayas, eres todo para mí. Le haré ver a Paco que se equivoca, pero quédate.

-Yo me voy, mi corazón se queda. En ti.-dijo Azul entregándole a Serio lo que parecía ser una tarjeta. Serio la reconoció al instante, era la tarjeta de la amistad que le había querido dar a Azul cuando Beso, beso, amor, amor atacó. Serio recordó el tiempo y el amor que puso para hacerla, solo para arrepentirse a último momento y tirarla a la basura. La lluvia por suerte logró ocultar sus lágrimas.-Pilar me dio esto ese día. No me dijo nada más, pero hace unos días lo supe. Quédatelo, y por favor, diles…

**Fin Flash Back**

Serio tragó Saliva y dio un suspiro. Bajó la cabeza y continuó.-Dijo, dijo que si eso era lo que pensabas, que…busquemos a alguien más, alguien más que la reemplace. **¡Paco, por tu pelea Azul nos dejó!**-Dijo finalmente Serio con la cara llena de lagrimas.

Paco sintió que la culpa lo mataría quizá más cruelmente que el peor de los venenos, el siempre supo que por el exterior era duro como roca, pero todos tiene un corazón de papel, especialmente el, quien no supo que decir, que hacer, ni que pensar, solo se quedó parado sintiendo como los latidos del corazón se le volvían amargos y la sangre que pasaba por sus venas le lastimaba, esos eran sin duda alguna, los síntomas de la culpa. Para que se entienda mejor, Paco prefería morir.

-Serio, lo siento. A veces, me odio. No por no poder ser lo que yo pienso que soy, fuerte, ágil, sino que tarde me doy cuenta de que mis palabras muchas veces son como fuego, controladas son buenas, pero en ocasiones lastiman a todos.

Serio reaccionó a lo que dijo Paco, recordó al Paco de antes, de antes de que apareciera La Pava Real, o incluso antes de que apareciera espejismo. Un niño que se negaba a perder, no lo aceptaría jamás. A veces les resultó útil, pero era cierto que varias veces lastimaba a la gente con sus palabras. Serio se secó las lágrimas y apartando muy difícilmente a Azul de su mente, dijo:-Aprende a controlar ese fuego de palabras, y sabrás que tú posees la voluntad del fuego. Un fuego que seguirá despierto hasta en las más húmedas y lluviosas noches.

-Frida,-dijo Serio-Quita el fuego de la lista, ya lo encontramos.

-Muy bien, pero agregaré el viento, lamentablemente.

-Como quieras, según yo lo veo, Azul nunca se irá.-dijo Serio mirando la tarjeta que Azul le dio.

* * *

**Disculpen las demoras, es que tengo una computadora que es ****MUY**** lenta. Para darles un ejemplo, piensen que encenderla sería como esperar a una tortuga hasta que recorra un kilómetro. No exagero, En serio.**


	23. Detrás De La Lluvia

**Detrás De La Lluvia**

La lluvia continuaba cayendo sin límite, parecía como si el cielo se hubiese hecho agua y estuviera cayendo a pedazos. La niebla y el frío que la acompañaban eran solo excusas que inventaban la gente para esconder lo que sentían. Siempre hay algo detrás de la lluvia, algo tan oscuro que hasta el mismo diablo le teme. Muchos le encuentran relajación a la lluvia, al igual que yo, porque siento como si le estuviera hablando a alguien que siempre me está escuchando, que me ayuda a reflexionar y a dejar salir todo lo malo de mí. La lluvia es magia en gotas que cae sin cesar. Siempre hay una razón para la lluvia, nunca es científica, siempre es espiritual.

La ciudad de Nova Nizza no tiene nada distinto en sus lluvias, ya que estas inducen lo mismo que mi descripción. Pero una cosa si es segura, siempre hay algo detrás de la lluvia. En este caso, Azul está caminando por las frías y lluviosas calles de Nova Nizza, donde no hay ni un alma que la pueda escuchar por causa de la lluvia. Si diera un grito, nadie la escucharía.

Azul caminaba sin destino por la lluvia, tratando de olvidar. Olvidar todo el tiempo que pasó con sus amigos, que por unos minutos se hicieron sus enemigos. ¿Qué misteriosa es la amistad, no? Siempre hay algo que nos lleva a otra cosa. Si te tiras en el río de la amistad, más te vale que sea alguien confiable, sino el destino será una catarata.

La lluvia no paraba de caerle en la cabeza a Azul quien caminaba llorando, pues le llegó la hora de recordar, todos los hermosos momentos que vivió con sus amigos, con Pilar, Serio, e incluso con Paco con quien discutió hace rato. Recordó momentos como la vez que lucharon contra insecto gigante, recordó lo mucho que la ayudaron sus amigos a superar lo que parecía su insuperable fobia. Unas cuantas lágrimas más salieron de sus ojos en lo que se acercaba a lo que parecía una galería. Se sentó en una banca donde la lluvia no la molestaba y siguió recordando.

Recordó entonces a Pilar, su mejor amiga que le contó de todo e hicieron de todo. Algo diferente a las demás niñas, claro, pero si lo vemos de un ángulo positivo, diferente es lo mismo que…"original". Luego siguió Paco. Un dolor de cabeza pero un amigo al fin, un chico super orgulloso que se negaba a perder ante lo que sea. Aún así, sus palabras eran bastante alentadoras algunas veces.

Azul dejó de sentir el agua cayendo en su cabeza en cuanto entró a la galería, pero desde entonces había estado teniendo un frío atroz. Un Frío que le hizo recordar y desear los brazos calientes de Serio cuando se abrazaban, Sin duda su gran y único amor. Desde que se enamoró de él cuando la salvó de espejismo, recordando todas las veces que fue salvada por él. ¿Cuando estaba atrapada en el mundo divino, quien era el que la fue a rescatar? Serio. Cuando fue transformada en una bruja. Serio. Cuando casi se la come el ego gigante. Serio. Ni siquiera necesitó recordar a Derio para darse cuenta de que Serio la había salvado tantas veces. En fin, simplemente su último recuerdo fueron los ojos de Serio llenos de lágrimas, pidiéndole que se quedara.

-Tal vez me precipité en irme,-pensó Azul.-debería volver, seguro que deben estar todos, bueno, casi todos preocupados.

-¿Piensas volver?-dijo Una voz proveniente de la oscuridad.-¿Volver a ser insultada por el gran favor que haces por ellos?

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó Azul

-La pregunta es quienes son ellos para insultarte y utilizarte, después de todo, solo te quieren por tu inteligencia.

-No es cierto, ellos son mis amigos, y no debí darles la espalda. Voy a volver y disculparme.-respondió decidida Azul.

-¿Disculparte por que? Tú lo llamaste toro cabeza hueca, no te equivocaste en ningún detalle.

-Eso es un insulto para mí.

-Pero si fue así, era por defenderte. Él debería disculparse.

-Aunque tengas razón, debo volver para eso.-dijo Azul levantándose de la banca.

-¡No!-gritó la voz.-traté de convencerte por las buenas de simplemente abandonarlos, pero parece que tendré que simplemente matarte.-dijo finalmente una sombra que salió de la oscuridad para revelar su identidad, y a que no adivinan quien era. Era Santa…digo La Pava Real.

-Pava Real, no me das miedo.

-No es lo que espero de ti, yo solo espero que mueras.-dijo fríamente sacando una pistola y disparando un láser que Azul esquivó con facilidad.

-Un momento, ¿Si sabes lo de la discusión, entonces nos estuviste espiando?

-No, solo escuche sus gritos. Realmente era una discusión para que se escuchara de tanta distancia.-contestó La Pava Real dando otro disparo que Azul esquivó dando un salto hacia atrás quedando fuera de la galería, otra vez cubierta por lluvia y niebla.

-No estás en condiciones de enfrentarme niñita.-dijo La Pava Real.-No puedes ver con claridad bajo la lluvia.

-Tu tampoco sin tu casco.-respondió rápidamente Azul.

-Me cae bien tu actitud, niña. Solo le hace falta una pizca de maldad. Pero creo que para eso está espejismo.-Dijo la Pava Real disparando una red que dejó atrapada a Azul.

-¿Que harás conmigo, matarme?-preguntó Azul quien estaba inmóvil a causa de la red.

-No es mala idea, pero si te tengo viva, podría hacer miles de copias tuyas con espejismo y tener un ejército de super aves. Descuida, si sabes de mí, entonces supongo que sabrás que sufrirás menos muriendo, así que no te mataré.

-¿Oigan, Paco, Pilar, Serio…es tarde para arrepentirse?-dijo para si misma Azul…

-¿Oye Manny, crees que deban saberlo?-le preguntó Zoe a Manny quienes estaban en una habitación cerrada junto con Frida y Jango, lejos de cualquier combo niño.

-No creo que les convenga saberlo. Les haría muy mal, especialmente a Serio.

-Pero era su novia, creo que tiene derecho a saberlo.-comentó Frida.

-Como puedo explicarlo…-pensó Manny.-es que, fue idea de ella.

-¿Quieres decir que Azul pensó en esa misión suicida y además ella misma se ofreció a hacerlo?-preguntó atónito Jango.

-Correcto.

-¿Qué es lo que no debo saber?-preguntó Serio que acababa de aparecer en la habitación.

La mirada de Serio de repente le hizo sentir temor a Manny, quien lo miraba y sin poder decir una palabra, solo se preguntaba como no lo vio venir. Como fue que un niño con poca experiencia en los mismos poderes de Manny, haya sido capaz de entrar sin ser captado por el sexto sentido. Había algo en ese niño que no era natural.

-¿Serio, como es que entraste?-preguntó Frida.

-Solía ser muy discreto cuando escribía cartas de amor, en este caso, también lo soy para que no me sientan.-dijo Serio mirando a Manny.-Me callo, me arrastro y oculto mis latidos.

-Interesante, eres casi un espíritu.-comento Manny.

-Gracias.-respondió Serio.-ahora explíquenme de que estaban hablando.

-No creo que sea…-trató de decir Frida.

-¡Les dije que me dijeran que está sucediendo! ¡Los oí hablar de Azul! ¡Díganme que sucede!-Dijo Serio levantando la voz.

-Bien.-dijo Manny levantándose.-si tanto quieres saber, te le explicaremos.

Serio se relajó un poco y se dirigió a una silla para sentarse. Manny hizo lo mismo. Luego, comenzó.-Ayer, Azul nos dio una idea, que aunque era brillante, era demasiado arriesgada. Se trataba de convertir la farsa de la que yo les había hablado, en una verdadera. Ella dijo que alguien debería fingir dejarse llevar por la Pava Real, para ganarse su confianza y obtener información.

-¿Por eso se fue luego de discutir con Paco, cierto?-preguntó Serio-Para que parezca real.

-Así es,-continuó Manny.-Nosotros le dijimos que ella no era la indicada para hacerlo, pero parece que sabe más de nosotros que nosotros mismos.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Serio.

-Nos dio una excusa a cada uno de porque nadie más podría ir. Jango, Frida, Zoe y yo simplemente éramos sus enemigos. Paco nunca sería capaz de mentir de esa forma, Pilar es demasiado alegre como para que La Pava Real confiara en ella. Y tú, eres casi un clon mío.

-Solo que yo soy mejor.-rió Serio.

-Esto es serio, Serio. Además es obvio que yo soy mejor.-respondió Manny, luego, continuó.-Si todo sale bien, recibiremos información de ella en cualquier momento. Solo espero que no la mate, espero que Azul sea tan inteligente como dice ser y la convenza.

-¿Si era una misión tan peligrosa, entonces por que la dejaron ir?-preguntó gritando Serio, saltando de su asiento.

-Porque no tenemos tiempo.-dijo fríamente Jango.-Nuestro hijo está en casa y debieron de pasar como 1 año y medio desde que nos fuimos.

-¿Por qué simplemente no lo trajeron con ustedes o simplemente no hubiesen venido?

-Todo se relaciona, Serio.-dijo Manny.-Todo comenzó con Paco, quien me pidió que reviviera a Pilar. Es mi deber traer justicia al universo, nuestro deber. La muerte de Pilar había sido injusta, y no podía dejar las cosas como estaban. Medité, le dí a Frida el alma de la Paloma de la Paz, y en consecuencia liberé a la Pava Real, esperando que no hubiese mejorado tanto en estos años.

-Usaron sus poderes para abrir el portal y traer a Jango para revivir a Pilar.-dijo Serio que entendía como habían sucedido las cosas.

-Técnicamente,-dijo Jango.-Nos llevamos a Paco para que él mismo la reviviera.

-En fin.-dijo Manny.-Cuando vinieron de regreso, Zoe y Jango no pudieron evitar venir cuando oyeron sobre el regreso de la Pava Real. Y esa es la historia.

-No trajeron a su hijo porque sabían que sería peligroso.-dijo Serio, cosa que todos asintieron la cabeza.-y Vinieron ambos en caso de que necesitemos ayuda.-continuó y se repitió la acción de las cabezas.

-Una última cosa, serio.-dijo Manny mirándolo seriamente a los ojos.-Hay que tener mucho cuidado ya que nunca sabremos con exactitud donde la Pava Real está, pero si sabemos que nos observa. No aquí, pero igual es muy peligroso hablar. Nadie, ni siquiera Paco y Pilar deben saberlo. No solo para no ser descubiertos, sino por su bien psicológico. ¿Cómo te sentiste cuando te conté todo esto?

-Como me sentí…-pensó Serio.-esa pregunta nunca se le hace a un poeta. Nunca hace falta, porque siempre me expreso así. Me sentía…frío, incapaz, ciego…tanto había sucedido, y yo ni siquiera enterado.

Serio se levantó de la silla con la cabeza hacia abajo y temblando un poco, y prosiguió a retirarse de la habitación. Se sentía muy cansado, y simplemente necesitaba un tiempo a solas para pensar en que hacer para ayudar. Según veía, era solo la sombra de Manny. Sus mismos poderes y nada más. Los tales 7 colores sagrados…el no tenía ningún otro poder. Simplemente se sentía un inútil. Los pensamientos vagaron por su cabeza, todos relacionados con esos 7 colores y sobre que intentaría hacer Azul. Estaba a punto de dormirse, cuando se le cruzó por la cabeza, que quizá pueda sentir, ver, o escuchar lo que le pasaba a Azul, tal y como cabeza le había dicho. Mente y corazón calmados, solo te darás cuenta de que lo lograste cuando escuches el sonido de las paredes y del suelo. Siguió los pasos al pie de la letra, y en tan solo cinco minutos de meditación, logró escuchar el sonido de las paredes. Faltaba vagar con sus oídos hasta oír a Azul. Una hora más tarde, la escuchó.

Todo lo escuchaba entrecortado por el sonido de la lluvia, era una gran distracción. Pero las palabras de Azul eran el paraguas al que no podía ignorar. Técnicamente debería de poder ver todo el lugar con ese poder, pero la lluvia no se lo dejaría, ya que no le dejaba oír al suelo. Solo voces.

-¿Qué me dices niña, te unes a mí y les hacemos pagar por sus insultos?-decía una voz que Serio reconoció como la Pava Real.

-Ellos no me insultaron, yo sola me lo busque. Yo sola me metí en esto y prefiero no volver.-decía otra voz que Serio reconoció como Azul.

-¿Ahora que lo pienso, eres la única que no ha estado en la tierra de los muertos, cierto?

-¿Si, y que? ¿Quieres que te acompañe cuando acabe contigo?

-Me agrada tu actitud, niña. Sería una lastima desperdiciarla, te ofreceré por última vez el unirte a mi. Si lo haces, obtendrás aquello que más desees en el mundo.

-¿Lo que más desee?

-Lo que más desees. Por ejemplo, si quieres ser la más inteligente del mundo, en solo 5 días lo serás. Si quieres conquistar el mundo, en 2.

-¿Por que en esos días calculados?

-Porque mañana seguramente se irán Zoe Aves y Jango de los Muertos a su mundo. Y en medio día acabamos con el resto, y luego controlamos el mundo. En tres días más, robamos el artefacto del gobierno que permite pasar cualquier información a cualquier lugar, como un cerebro.

-Ser super inteligente… ¿Pero como estaré segura de que no me haces trampa?

-Porque necesito que confíes en mí para poder conquistar el mundo, si lo hacemos, te daré esa información y serás mi mano derecha. ¿Te parece justo?

-De acuerdo, acepto.-dijo finalmente Azul.

Serio se aterró y se desconcentró, luego se preguntó que era lo que intentaba hacer Azul. Según Manny, engañar a la Pava Real. ¿Pero como? Según lo que acababa de oír, Azul se está ganando la confianza de su enemiga, y viceversa. De cualquier modo, Serio acababa de conocer un lado de azul que no conocía. Fue capaz de mantener una mentira tan fácilmente como si estuviera diciendo la verdad… ¿O era la verdad?

Serio se dio cuenta de que ya casi era de noche, y la Pava Real no se equivocaba, mañana se irían Jango y Zoe. Decidió dirigirse con Manny y comentarle sobre lo que había oído. Aún así, siempre tenía la duda entre Azul y la Pava Real, ¿Quién traicionará a la otra antes?

Serio salió de su habitación y se dirigió al salón principal donde Manny solía estar. Pero cuando entro, se llevó una sorpresa al encontrar la sala vacía. Recorrió el resto de las habitaciones una por una, pero tampoco encontraba a nadie. Se empezó a preocupar y estaba a punto de recurrir al sonido otra vez, cuando escuchó la voz de Pilar gritando, proviniendo de afuera, bajo la lluvia.

-¿Cómo puedes estar segura de que yo controlo el agua?-le preguntó Pilar a Frida.

-Por eliminación. Ahora hazme caso y probaremos si lo logras.

-De…acuerdo.-contestó Pilar.

-Voy a liberar a un divino de bajo nivel para que te transformes rápido y podamos entrenarte.-dijo Frida abriendo un portal del cual salió una especie de gusano, solo que un poco más grande que un gato.-este es un divino de nivel cero. Todavía no puede hacer nada, pero ya tiene desarrollado un tótem. Transfórmate y pasaremos a la fase dos.

Pilar tocó su tótem y se transformó en Iguana, cosa de la que los cuatro se enteraron ya que todos se transformaron.- ¿Ya me transformé ahora que?-preguntó Pilar que comenzaba a molestarse por la lluvia.

-¿Ves esa fuente?-preguntó Frida apuntando justamente a la fuente de la calle principal.-Apoya tu mano sobre el agua.

Pilar se dirigió hacia la fuente y apoyó su mano sobre el agua tal y como Frida le había dicho. El agua llegaba a tocarle las manos, pero ella no las sentía mojadas.- ¿Ahora que?-volvió a preguntar.

-Has fuerza con la mano como si estuvieras agarrando el agua y retira la mano.

Pilar no entendió mucho que era lo que tenía que pasar, pero ella hizo lo que se le ordenaba, hizo como si agarrara el agua, y retiró la mano. Cuando la retiraba, sus ojos no creían lo que veían. Cuando su mano salió, una bola de agua la acompañaba. En teoría, estaba sosteniendo en su mano un globo de agua, pero sin el globo. Y esta nunca perdía su forma esférica.- ¿Qué rayos?-se preguntó

-Tus células de Iguana se pegan al agua y es como si se fusionaran, si haces lo mismo que hiciste con tus manos, con tus pies, caminarías sobre el agua, todo con su práctica.-Es lo básico del agua lo que te enseñe. Tu práctica lo que necesites, nosotros iremos a enseñarle a Paco a usar fuego.

Con esa explicación confusa, Frida, Manny, Jango, y Zoe, dejaron sola a Pilar para que pudiera practicar. Y se dirigieron hacia adentro, donde un esté lloviendo, para enseñarle a Paco a usar fuego. Pilar, y Serio que la miraba atónito, ambos estaban sin palabras, era contra la mismísima física. Si eso era posible, entonces la cantidad de secretos que se escondían deberían ser infinitos. Serio vio a Pilar que trataba de caminar sobre el agua, cosa que logró. Logró pisar el agua sin hundirse, pero comenzó a tambalearse y finalmente se cayó. Serio decidió descubrir cual era su poder. Detrás de la lluvia se escondían secretos, y ya que esta le limpiaba el alma, era la oportunidad prefecta de descubrir sus habilidades. Ya que al ver la hazaña de Pilar, descubrió que en la literatura, todo es posible.

* * *

**En la literatura todo es posible…el único límite, es la imaginación. Curiosamente, es infinita. :)**

**Comenten y punteen...(creo que eso se decía en youtube...) Comenten. Nos vemos/leemos.**


	24. No se trata de confiar se trata de creer

**No Se Trata De Confiar, Sino De Creer**

Serio caminó hacia el bosque, donde a pesar de a lluvia, sería un lugar perfecto ara entrenar aunque sea un poco. Ya que estaba transformado en tigrillo, aprovechó la ocasión y fue saltando por las ramas de los árboles, lo más rápido que pudo. Su objetivo no estaba definido, pero él solamente pensaba en que era lo que el podía hacer. Y estaba dispuesto a robar cada cosa aleatoriamente para descubrirlo.

Una voz lo detuvo, ocasionalmente, era Azul. Que mala suerte que tuvo, que tuvo que toparse con Azul y la Pava Real. Realmente Serio pensó en irse, lamentablemente fue visto por su enemiga.

-Oye, Azul.-decía la Pava Real-Creo que este es el mejor momento para probar tu lealtad. ¡Aniquílalo!

Serio no espero a la respuesta de Azul, antes de poder oír cualquier cosa, Salió corriendo. Azul lo alcanzó volando al instante. Serio simplemente seguía corriendo, esperando que su velocidad le sirva para perderla, simplemente quería ignorarla. Por suerte, no pudo. Azul aterrizó delante de él. Su mirada era tan fría, que para Serio Azul ya no era la misma. Parecía de hecho, todo lo contrario. Estaba siempre seria y ninguna sonrisa se formaba en su hermosa cara. Para Serio, esa Azul que estaba viendo no era la hermosa rubia de ojos celestes de quien estaba enamorado. Sin decir más, Serio quedó muy desesperanzado.

-Serio, lo siento.-dijo Azul mirando para abajo.-Necesito su confianza y lo sabes.

-¿Entonces era cierto lo de que la espíes?

-Por ninguna otra razón te hubiera dejado. Ahora,-dijo Azul viendo que la pava real se acercaba.-Finge debilidad.-Finalmente, Azul levantó las manos y comenzó a generar dos ráfagas de viento, hasta unirlas en su mano con la forma de una pelota de viento cortante (De acuerdo, es un rasengan pero distinto.).

Serio se preparó para recibir el golpe, y cuando Azul lo golpeó, sintió una fría sensación de dolor en su estomago, donde había sido el golpe, y un fuerte ardor. Cuando estuvo a punto de caer del árbol de donde estaban, Serio vio como en su pelaje había un notable círculo sin pelo y con pequeñas manchas de sangre. Pensó que Azul realmente había tratado de matarlo. Serio reaccionó y antes de caer tomó a Azul del brazo para sostenerse y hablarle al oído.

-¿Cómo se que puedo confiar en ti?

-No se trata de confiar, solo de creer.-respondió Azul, de una manera tan fría y seria que parecía una mentira. Aún así, Serio sintió que decía la verdad.

-Se te siente muy fría, Azul. Tus palabras, tus reacciones, tus expresiones.

-Fingir se conoce como un arte frío. Por el interior estoy temblando de miedo, y exploto de las ansias de volver. Te extraño.-Respondió casi a punto de llorar Azul.

-Yo también…-dijo Serio dándole un pequeño beso en los labios, luego dejándose caer. Cuando tocó el suelo, salió corriendo a máxima velocidad, hasta desaparecer de la vista.

-Lo único que no puedo fingir es que disfruté mucho de eso.-Se dijo para si misma Azul. Su mirada sin duda había cambiado. Se notaba su felicidad a kilómetros de distancia con tan solo ver sus ojos que resplandecían de alegría y su colorida sonrisa capaz de alumbrar una cueva. Se dio cuenta de que era cierto, no podía esconder ese sentimiento. Pero la Pava Real no se podía enterar, o todo estaría arruinado. Simplemente guardó esa sonrisa en su memoria, para recordarla momentos después.

Serio llegó muy agitado donde Pilar, aún bajo la lluvia, bailaba sobre el agua. Ya había dominado eso de caminar sobre ella, y quizá hasta de otras cosas. Pilar vio a Serio agitado, con una mano en su estomago, y vio la mancha de sangre. Automáticamente se desconcentró y se hundió en el agua. No le importó. Salió del agua y corrió hacia Serio para asistirlo.

-¿Serio, que te sucedió?-preguntó Pilar.- ¿Esa herida…como te la hiciste?

-Sin querer me quemé.-dijo con una sonrisa falsa Serio.

-Mientes. Y si fuera así, que hay de la sangre. Una quemadura no te corta.

-Es que ara apagar el fuego, golpee con la palma de mi mano y sin querer me corte con mis garras.

Pilar sabía que Serio mentía. Se notaba en su falsa sonrisa y en el hecho de que estaba muy agitado, como si hubiera corrido kilómetros para escapar de alguien. Y esa herida con forma circular y tan perfecta no era fuego. Primero porque llovía. Segundo, Estaba cortado. El fuego no corta.

-En fin.-dijo Pilar alzando su mano en el aire y dejando que unas gotas de agua caigan sobre ella.-Mejor lo curamos antes que se infecte con tu sucio pelaje.

-Gracias… ¡Oye!-gritó Serio ofendido mientras Pilar apoyaba su mano en su herida y con el agua cicatrizaba la herida. Parecía magia.- ¿Como lo haces?-preguntó Serio

-Puedo manipular el agua y con ella regenerar toda clase de célula. Algo muy útil, es como medicina en tu mano.-Serio dio una sonrisa falsa, ya que por dentro se moría de celos de que Pilar pueda hacer algo tan genial como eso. Caminar sobre el agua, curarse a si misma. El apenas tenía una porción de los poderes de Manny.

Cuando terminó, ambos se dirigieron hacia donde estaban entrenando a Paco. Quien estaba siendo supervisado por Manny, Frida, Jango y Zoe. Se podía ver a Paco rodando en círculos muy rápidamente, y de vez en cuando dando un pequeño salto que lo ayudaba a cambiar de dirección. Todo parecía normal para Pilar y Serio, pero quedaron asombrados al ver a Paco saltando, de su boca saliendo llamas que al continuar girando, se transformó en una rueda en lamas.

-¡Lo lograste!-gritaron a eco los cuatro mientras Pilar y Serio quedaban boquiabiertos. Paco simplemente los ignoró y siguió rodando, hasta que pasó de ser una rueda de fuego, a una veloz bala de fuego que volaba a gran velocidad en línea recta. Finalmente, chocó contra una pared y se detuvo.

-¡Por fin!-Gritó muy alegre paco.- ¡Por fin dominé la bola de fuego!

-Increíble.-dijeron Pilar y Serio que acababan de llegar. Manny, Frida, y bueno, todos los que estaban ahí voltearon a verlos, y a decirles algo muy importante.

-Serio,-dijo Frida.-Te darás cuenta de que Azul domina el viento, Pilar el agua y Paco el fuego.

-Déjame adivinar,-interrumpió Serio-Falta la tierra y seguramente seré yo, ¿cierto?

-No.-respondió Zoe.-mi armadura esta hecha de un metal llamado "treus" Es la misma tierra que conocemos, en su máxima purificación. Solo te íbamos a decir que ya descubrimos los 7 poderes. Yo tengo la tierra. Y el resto tienen el resto.

-Pero Azul nos dejó, ¿quien la suplantará?-Preguntó Pilar.

-La convenceremos.-respondió Frida.

-¿Como puedo confiar en que no nos traicionó y le está contando nuestros planes y nuestras debilidades a esa malvada?-preguntó Pilar.

-No se trata de confiar.-respondió Frida.-se trata de algo mucho más poderoso, creer.

Serio perdió la cabeza en cuando oyó esa frase, era lo mismo que Azul le había dicho. Ahora realmente comenzó a creer, que ella volvería. Que ella nunca se iría. Una gran sonrisa se formó en su alma, mientras que en su exterior disimulaba seriedad. Su corazón latía con fuerza, y algo le decía que Azul seguía siendo SÚ Azul.

-De acuerdo, ya entendí.-respondió Serio.- ¿Pero que se supone que haré en la batalla, observar?

-Eres el más ágil, necesitaremos esa agilidad para bloquearle las salidas a la pájara esa.-Respondió Zoe.

-¡Serio!-Gritó Manny.- ¡Ven aquí!

Serio se dirigió hacia donde estaba Manny, Esté le indicó con unas señas muy lógicas que lo siguiera, y el pelianaranjado obedeció. Caminaron por lo menos 5 minutos hasta que llegaron a lo que parecía el gimnasio abierto de la escuela. Ambos, empapados, entraron y Serio se quedó parado en medio esperando indicaciones de Manny.

-Muy bien Serio, te enseñaré a usar el espíritu del Tigre.

-¿De veras?-preguntó Serio.-Grandioso.

-Bien,-continuó Manny. La primera vez que lo usaste hiciste el ataque al que llamo rugido. Un ataque defensivo. Causaste una explosión con el espíritu a una distancia corta, pero eficaz. Lamentablemente, gastaste muchísima energía. Ahora vamos a repetir ese rugido, pero ahorrando energía. En otras palabras, a controlar perfectamente la explosión.

-De acuerdo.-dijo firmemente Serio, luego acumulando su energía al límite. Ya había logrado hacerlo, y estaba a punto de liberarlo todo hasta que Manny lo interrumpió.

-Recuerda Serio, no tienes que poner toda tu energía en el. Solo lo que creas sea necesario. ¿Puedo confiar en que sabrás calcularla, cierto?

-No se trata de confiar.-dijo Serio acumulando energía.-Se trata de creer.-dijo un segundo antes de rugir. El espíritu del Tigre de Serio había funcionado y el rugido se activo. Claro que destruyendo el suelo de donde estaba parado. Cuando terminó, Serio se dio cuenta de que no estaba nada cansado, el consejo de Manny había funcionado. Serio le levantó el pulgar a Manny en señal de que lo había logrado y Manny asintió.

-Creo que soy un buen profesor,-dijo Manny.-Lo lograste al primer intento.

-O quizá soy muy bueno.

-Silencio. Ahora intenta acumular ese rugido en tu puño.

-¿Cómo lo hago?-preguntó Serio.

-Acumula la energía en tu puño, y mentalmente ruge. No hace falta que rugas en realidad. Solo cuando des el golpe.

Serio otra vez empezó a acumular energía, esta vez en su puño. Su concentración era absoluta. Finalmente, sintió como su mano comenzó a tomar un brillo verde. Lo había logrado. Solo le faltaba un blanco donde golpear.

-Este es el ataque más poderoso que tenemos. Acumulamos todo el espíritu del Tigre en un solo lugar. Destrozando todo lo que nuestro puño golpee.

Serio finalmente corrió hacia una pared, de hecho la pared de la escuela. Dio el golpe y su rugido. El brillo verde le bloqueo la vista a Manny, y su sexto sentido solo veía el poder. Cuando el brillo cesó, un Serio muy agotado se pudo ver sentado en el suelo. Al lado, una pared con un hueco profundo y muchas grietas.

-¿Sabes que habrá que darle a la Pava Real en el corazón con esto cierto?-preguntó Manny

-Me lo imaginaba, y me asombra lo poderoso que es, ¿porque nunca te vi usarlo?

-Porque es tan poderoso que te agota al limite. No hay forma de hacerlo sin gastar toda tu energía. A lo sumo uno puede hacer dos intentos.

-Por eso me lo enseñas, si tu fallas estarás muy cansado para otro.-razonó Serio.

-Exacto. Ahora, Vas a lanzar una onda de energía con él. Acumula el espíritu en las palmas de tus manos, y empuja hacia delante para disparar.

Serio obedeció y acumuló otra vez. Estaba muy agotado y se notaba, tenía sudor por todas partes que su pelaje parecía nunca haber tocado la lluvia. Finalmente, pudo acumular lo poco que le quedaba de energía en sus manos. Empujó hacia delante y apuntó para disparar. Una gran onda verde de energía salió disparada de sus manos. En dirección hacia la pared agujereada, destrozando todo lo que quedaba.

-Lo…lo logre…-Dijo Serio. Un segundo después cayó desmayado por la fatiga.

Manny vio a Serio desmayado y lo cargó sobre su espalda. Sabía que no podría hacer más que eso en su primer intento, pero fue suficiente para demostrar su valor. Manny lo llevó al hospital, bueno en realidad a donde estaban los demás. Esperando que pueda descansar un rato.

-Te felicito Serio, tú eres mucho más fuerte que yo. Al menos porque te esfuerzas en lo que yo nunca tuve tu interés. Debo admitir me gustó mucho la vida de travesuras que tuve, pero en lo que yo reía, tu te esforzabas por ser cada vez más fuerte y valiente. Seguramente ese debió ser tu sueño, tu logro a cumplir. Te aseguro que ya lo alcanzaste. En cambio yo, nunca tuve un sueño que cumplir.

-No digas estupideces, Manny.-dijo una voz que le resultó familiar. Era por segunda vez en su vida, su conciencia.-Tu tal vez no te esforzaste tanto como él, pero si lo hiciste. Tu sueño, tal vez en tu mente nunca haya existido. Pero en tu corazón, es lo que lo guía. Tu sueño siempre ha sido el mismo que el de Serio, Tener la fuerza suficiente para proteger a todo aquel que te importa.

-Pero aún no la poseo, casi morimos todos la última vez.

-Es por eso que estas tan concentrado en entrenar. Tu meta no es ganarle, es demostrar que puedes proteger a todo el mundo. Pero eso ha sido una carga muy grande para ti. Tal vez debas abandonar tu sueño y vivir tu vida común mientras ves a miles de personas sufriendo y te quedas sentado.

-¡Jamás! ¡Jamás quiero volver a ver a otra persona sufriendo lo que yo, ya he tenido suficiente dolor al sentirlo yo! No quiero que ese dolor se multiplique. Es por eso que quiero ser yo quien lo impida personalmente.

-¿Y como lo harás? No puedes quedarte en todos los universos si a eso te refieres con todos.

-No tengo que ser yo en carne y hueso, solo un simple recuerdo mío implantado en una persona en cada mundo será suficiente para logarlo. Mi nuevo sueño, será dejar mi imagen en la mente de quien sea merecedor de representarme en cada mundo. Viajaré a cada mundo solo para buscar a esa persona especial y convertirla en defensor del bien.

-Una tarea difícil, ¿no?

-Quizá, pero si tu dices que al ser mi sueño, mi meta. Mi corazón me guiará hacia él de alguna manera. De este modo, podré morir tranquilo sabiendo que lo que yo sufrí, no lo sufrirá nadie más, Porque una parte de mi estará en cada mundo, cuidándolo.

-Tienes mucha confianza Manny. Estoy seguro de que se hará.

-No se trata de confianza, se trata de creer.

* * *

**Hola que tal como les va? a mi me va muy mal......en realidad me va peor. Y con esto concluye este capitulo de un año de dolor. El drama continuará en el siguiente por supuesto, pero esten seguros, de que quizaá tarde un poco. mientras tanto, disfruten de estas historias. ¿Como pueden confiar en que seguiré escribiendo a pesar de mis problemas?...no se trata de confiar, se trata de creer. Nos vemos/leemos.**


	25. El Legado

**El Legado**

Un día había pasado desde que Serio se había desmayado. Todos tuvieron grandes momentos para entrenar, además de un gran tiempo para conocerse entre si personalmente. Mientras Serio dormía, el resto disfrutaba de un almuerzo entre todos, para conocerse antes de despedirse. Todos hablaban de lo que siempre soñaban hacer, de lo que hicieron y harían. Todos sonreían, todos felices y contentos. Manny podía sentir en ese momento, que quería ver a todo el mundo con una expresión así en el rostro. Nadie en el mundo lo pudo descubrir, porque todos se interesan en la ciencia y en lo objetivo. Pero solo aquellos de corazón puro y que simplemente deseaban curar al mundo de sus enfermedades, verían que una sonrisa cura lo que sea.

-Serio aún no despierta.-Decía Pilar.-Hay que esperarlo para atacar, ¿así que por que no jugamos un juego?-Preguntó Pilar alzando en el aire una botella de vidrio. Todos sabían lo que quería decir, Verdad o Desafío. Hubo un silencio por unos segundos, el primero en romperlo fue Paco, quien se anotó al instante. Luego Frida, Manny y Zoe. Por último Jango.

Pilar giró la botella por primera vez, la botella giraba y giraba, y parecía no detenerse. Finalmente, fue disminuyendo su velocidad hasta detenerse por completo, apuntando hacia el morocho engreído al que le decían Paco.

-Muy bien Paco, ¿Verdad o desafío?-preguntó Pilar.

-No hace falta que preguntes, desafío.-Dijo Paco poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura haciendo la postura de un súper héroe.

-Bien, te desafío a…-pensó Pilar rascándose la cabeza-hacerle una llamada en broma al director Bronca. Claro a menos, que seas una gallina.-se burlo Pilar imitando a una gallina.

-¿Al director Bronca?-Se dijo Paco asustado.-Claro que si, no le tengo miedo a ese lunático.-dijo confiado de si mismo.

-Hola señor Bronca- dijo Manny haciendo un gesto de saludo con la mano hacia atrás de Paco.

-¿¡Donde!?-Gritó Paco dando un salto del miedo. Todos se echaron a reír, ya que no había nadie. Paco se enfado al haber sido engañado, pero no pudo evitar reírse él también.-Muy buena, Manny.

Finalmente, Paco tomó el teléfono y llamó a la escuela. Quien lo diría, el director estaba en la escuela incluso un domingo. Paco escuchó el tono y esperó que nadie contestara. Pero estamos hablando de Bronca, vive en la escuela. Su voz se escuchó gritar por el teléfono. No necesitaba estar en altavoz para que todos lo escucharan.

-¿Quien es que habla?-Preguntó furioso como de costumbre Bronca.

-Felicidades señor, usted ha sido elegido para disfrutar de un maravilloso viaje por el caribe a bordo de nuestro nuevo crucero con unas vacaciones pagadas. Solo espere unos minutos a recibir los datos de la partida.-dijo con una voz muy chistosa y diferente a la suya Paco, casi riendo.

-¡¡¡Paco, estás castigado un mes por llamarme en broma!!!-respondió Bronca cortando finalmente.

Todos se echaron a reír a carcajadas. Paco simplemente volvió a su asiento en silencio y giró la botella sin decir una palabra mientras los demás se asfixiaban de la risa. Finalmente se detuvieron cuando la botella se detuvo apuntando a Zoe.

-Muy bien Zoe, ¿Verdad o Desafío?-preguntó Paco.

-Verdad-dijo decidida Zoe.

-Bien, dijo Frida respondiendo por Paco.- ¿Es cierto que a los trece años estabas enamorada de Manny?

-Eh… ¿Puedo elegir desafío?-preguntó sonrojada Zoe.

-Lo siento, son las reglas. De todas formas dinos, nadie se molestará, ¿verdad Jango?-dijo Manny.

-¿Que?...digo, claro, no me molesta en absoluto.-mintió Jango.

-Bien, de acuerdo. Me enamore de El Tigre, pero solo para hacer enojar a Frida.

-Buenos tiempos…-dijo Frida recordando sus travesuras y el odio que se tenían hasta el haberse hecho amigas.

Zoe no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario de Frida, realmente ella sabía como alegrar a alguien ante cualquier situación. Y era lo mejor quitarse los nervios antes de la batalla de sus vidas, Tomó la botella y la giró. Esta se detuvo apuntando a la morena de ojos verdes.

-Pilar, ¿Verdad o desafío?-preguntó Zoe.

-Verdad.

-¿Es verdad que le temías a la gelatina que servían en la cafetería?-preguntó Paco.

-No me recuerdes eso, Paco. Su color inusual, sus trocitos de lo que sea que tuviesen dentro, temblando, tambaleándose. Obviamente obra de los alienígenas, ¡quizá sean alienígenas licuados!

Paco se echó a reír. Manny interrumpió.-Oye Paco, no tienes porque reírte. Cualquiera en el universo le teme a la gelatina de las escuelas.

-Cierto-comentó Frida.-Desde que supe que era nunca más volvimos a tocar una.

Todos rieron, Pilar siguió temblando un tiempo hasta que recordó que era su turno de girar la botella. Lo hizo, y esta se detuvo apuntando a Jango.

-Desafío.-dijo Jango antes de que le pudieran preguntar.

-Bien, canta una canción. Es que no se me ocurre nada y además hace falta música aquí.-Dijo Pilar dando un salto.

-Bien, ¿de que clase?

-Pop, no mejor country. Olvídalo, toca algo de rock.-gritó excitada Pilar (Sonó mal, no malinterpreten).

-Paco, dame una introducción con ritmo de 4 punteos. Que sean Do-Sol-Lam-Fa.-Paco obedeció y sacó su guitarra y comenzó a tocar. Era un ritmo bastante simple, pero para esa ocasión era muy bueno.-Frida, acompáñame.-Frida sacó su guitarra y siguió los acordes.

Arde La Ciudad-(no es mía)

Tu equipo volvio a ganar

te prendieron mil bengalas hoy

la banda grita, tu nombre y ves

como la popular, se va a caer

Pero tu estrella no esta mas

se la llevo la maña-na-a OHHH

Arde la ciudad

llueve tu mirada gris

la gente festeja

y vuelve a reir

pero este carnaval

hoy no te deja dormir

mires donde mires

ella esta ahi

Todos disfrutaban de la canción. Por supuesto que Jango se detuvo a la mitad, ya que se supone que estaban jugando otra cosa. Finalmente tomó la botella y la giró. Le tocó a Frida.

-¿Verdad o desafío?-preguntó Jango.

-Desafío-gritó Frida emocionada.

-Bien, debes robar la guitarra mística de Sartana.-dijo Manny.-Después de todo puedes ir y volver cuando quieras.

-Listo.-dijo Frida tomando en sus manos la guitarra de Paco. Manny se dio una palmada en la cara pues se había olvidado de ese detalle, ahora la tenía Paco.-Bien Manny, te toca.

-Verdad.

-Bien, dinos…-pensó Frida.

-Cual es tu principal meta ahora.-interrumpió Serio quien acababa de despertar e interrumpido en medio del juego. Se podía ver su interés en esa pregunta, tal vez había oído algo de lo que Manny se había dicho a si mismo la otra noche. En todo caso, Serio se quedó parado callado esperando una respuesta.

-Ya lo conoces, defender al universo del mal.-Dijo Zoe respondiendo por Manny.

-Se refiere a como, Zoe.-agregó Frida.

-Necesito estar en todos lados al mismo tiempo, en cada mundo debo estar yo para protegerlo de lo que sea. Pero solo soy una persona, lo que necesito es que quede mi persona en alguien, que luche en mi presencia.

-¿Ese soy yo?-preguntó Serio.

-Pues si, es un buen comienzo. Tienes MIS poderes.

-No, tú tienes los MIOS.-respondió Serio.

-Serio, tú eres el encargado de proteger a tu mundo y a todos los que habitan en él. Somos muy parecidos en varias cosas. Los poderes, los pensamientos, y los deseos. Ambos deseamos proteger a todos nuestros seres queridos. Mi legado, sería que aceptases a todo este mundo como tus seres queridos. Tal y como lo estabas haciendo, la diferencia es nula. Pero el cargo es distinto. Dime, ¿Aceptas mi legado?

-Acepto.-respondió Serio al instante, sabiendo que con esa simple palabra todo un mundo dependería de él. Pensaría en cada persona como pensaba en Azul, claro que solo el hecho de proteger. Rió un momento, luego continuó.

-Ahora me toca a mi.-dijo Serio.-Yo te pregunto, ¿Aceptas el desafío de derrotar a La Pava Real como equipo, todos juntos hoy? Piensa, dejarla viva un día. ¿Qué crees que pueda hacer en un día?

-Aceptaría, pero no se donde está.-respondió Manny.

-¿Y dices que eres mejor que yo?-preguntó Serio.-la puedo oír desde esta distancia, no me digas que tu no.

-Claro, estas sintiendo a Azul.-dijo Manny.-Azul y la Pava Real están juntas. Gran idea. ¡Acepto!-gritó Manny levantándose.-chicos, vayamos a desplumar a esa ave.

-Azul era más inteligente de lo pensamos,-pensó Frida-No ideó ese plan solo para buscar laguna otra debilidad de la Pava Real ni atacarla por sorpresa ni encontrarla. Además pensó en guiarnos a ella con la ayuda de Serio. Por eso estaba tan desesperada en ir.

-¿Frida, estás bien?-preguntó Jango, quien veía como se quedaba callada mientras pensaba.

-Si, si. Ya pues, vámonos.

Los 7 se prepararon para la batalla, tomaron todo lo que pudiesen necesitar. Paco tomó su guitarra y nada más. Pilar se llevó un gran bidón de agua, de 20 litros. Zoe simplemente se llevó nada y Jango su guitarra. Frida tomó su guitarra y Manny, que había agarrado el casco de la Pava Real, y Serio solo corrieron. Cuando los 7 se reunieron en la salida, Manny y Serio habían sido los primeros en llegar. Luego, Manny le pidió a Serio que les mostrara el camino. Serio simplemente corrió a una velocidad normal para que lo pudieran seguir hacia el bosque. La espesa capa de árboles quizá sería muy gruesa para que la Pava Real los viera si algo sucedía. Aún así, tomaron todas las medidas necesarias para que su legada fuese una sorpresa.

Corrieron aproximadamente por 10 minutos, pero Serio se detuvo de repente, algo andaba mal.

-¿Que sucede Serio?-preguntó Manny. Luego se dio cuenta de que hacía falta preguntar, Azul se encontraba delante de sus narices. Manny simplemente pensó que Serio se alegraría de verla, aunque tuviese que fingir que la odiaba. Raramente, se podía ver un Serio enfadado de verdad. Algo andaba mal realmente.

-¡Tu no eres Azul!-gritó Serio.-No necesito mis sentidos para darme cuenta, eres una de las copias baratas de espejismo, lo se por tus ojos. No me atraen en absoluto.

-Como quieras,-dijo la Falsa Azul tomando un color gris. Definitivamente se trataba de una copia de espejismo.-Pero se darán cuenta, de que este bosque no tiene fin.-dijo.-Aprovechamos la lluvia para que espejismo ilusionara este bosque. No hay forma de que encuentren la salida.

-¿Entonces ella sabía que vendríamos?-preguntó Manny

-Era obvio, teniendo en cuenta que sino tendrían que luchar sin Jango y Cuervo.-respondió.-Pero suficiente platica, ¡es hora de la sangre!-dijo la falsa Azul saltando hacia nuestros héroes quienes esquivaron con facilidad saltando hacia un costado. Serio, sin embargo, no se movió. Simplemente esperó el ataque de la falsa Azul, y en el momento preciso, la tomó del brazo deteniendo su ataque y lanzándola contra un árbol. Serio, mostrando cero piedad, cargó su espíritu del Tigre y le lanzó una onda de energía, Matándola al instante sin dejar rastro.

-¡¡¡Pava Real!!! ¡¡¡Sal de donde quiera que estés!!!-gritó lleno de ira Serio. El sabía que el mejor momento de soltar toda esa ira era contra la nada, para no herir a sus amigos ni a el mismo.

-Que tengas suerte encontrándome.-rió la Pava Real cuya voz se escuchaba de todas direcciones.

Los 7 niños se quedaron en silencio, esperando tener alguna idea de donde podían estar.- ¿Entonces, esto es un espejismo?-preguntó Paco.- ¿Cómo vamos a Hallarlas?

-Fácil,-respondió Manny.-Solo hay que seguir a Serio, solo esperar a que pueda seguir a Azul una vez más.-Todas las miradas se concentraban en Serio, quien estaba de espaldas a ellos. Serio, se había quedado pensativo, recordando la herida que le había hecho Azul el día anterior. Ahora había desaparecido, no solo por destransformarse, sino por la magia de Pilar y su agua. Aún así, Serio siguió pensando, pensó que al vez Azul si quería matarlo.

-¿Por qué Azul?-se dijo a si mismo Serio.- ¿Por qué tuviste que tener esta idea? ¿Es que no sabes lo que estoy sufriendo? No solo por no saber que es lo que te pueda estar pasando, además, como te estás comportando ya no pareces Azul, pareces tus mismas copias. No tienes ni la menor idea de lo que estoy sufriendo al desconfiar de ti. Es algo que no quiero hacer. Pero es natural, considerando que casi me matas.

-¿Serio, te encuentras bien?-preguntó Pilar con cara de preocupación al ver a su amigo tan deprimido.

Serio no escucho a Pilar, pero si escuchó la voz de otra persona. Una rubia de ojos azules, se podía ver en su mente diciendo esas palabras.- ¿Sigues pensando que todo en la vida tiene que ser cien por ciento confiable? ¿Serio, cuando entenderás que en la vida hay miles de misterios en los que confiar no es suficiente, hace falta una fe pura. Si crees en mi, encontrarás el camino. El espejismo hace que tus sentidos funcionen al revés, si tratas de acercarte, te alejarás. Si tratas de alejarte, te acercarás. Creo que eso te servirá muy bien. Solo...cree.

-Oye Serio, te estoy hablando.-comenzó a decir molesta Pilar. Serio seguía sin escuchar. Simplemente corrió justamente hacia el otro lado, de donde venían, hacia el lado contrario de la esencia de Azul.

-¿Serio, que haces? de ahí venimos.-gritó Paco.

-Síganme, este es el camino. Pueden creerme.-dijo Serio mientras corría sin darles opción de negarse ya que de otra forma lo perderían de vista. Comenzaron a darse cuenta de que ese no era el camino por donde habían venido, los árboles eran distintos, más altos, más gruesos, de colores más oscuros. Por fin llegaron a darse cuenta de que estaban llegando a la parte más profunda del bosque. Finalmente, pudieron ver a Espejismo. No lo dudaron dos veces y se detuvieron, no querían que los descubrieran ni que espejismo los clonara.

-¿Qué hacemos Manny?-preguntó Serio.-No podemos dejar que espejismo nos sorprenda.

-Lo se, pero no se como deshacernos de él.-respondió Manny.

-Yo si.-respondió Frida.-Paco, necesito que empujes a Espejismo hacia un portal hacia el mundo divino que voy a abrir.

Frida abrió el portal justo detrás de espejismo, se notaba que tenía un buen alcance en sus poderes, mientras que Paco se preparaba para disparar con su guitarra. Un solo disparo le acertó y lo empujó al portal, que luego se cerró. Los 7 niños fueron entonces capaces de correr hacia aquel lugar, para poder explorar más y finalmente, encontrar a La Pava Real quien estaba haciendo una especie de ritual. Se podía ver en el césped una especie de marca, formando un hexágono con círculos color Azul, Naranja, Rojo, Celeste, Morado, Amarillo, y en el centro verde. Además, se podía ver a la Pava Real muy concentrada, como si estuviese usando todo su poder.

Los 7 niños aprovecharon la oportunidad y lanzaron un ataque sorpresa, Paco y Jango dispararon con su guitarra para derribarla, y el golpe era potente, sin embargo, no le había hecho nada, es más ni siquiera llegó a tocarla. Una especie de barrera estaba protegiéndola, eso era lo que bloqueo el ataque.

-Que sorpresa verlos aquí.-dijo irónicamente la Pava Real.- ¿Les gusta mi ritual de Sainte Jin?

Frida reaccionó al escuchar ese nombre, rápidamente disparó con máxima potencia a la barrera, el resultado, ninguno. No pudo hacer más, que explicar lo que era.-Ese ritual, podrá liberar a todos los divinos y evitar que la súper explosión de ustedes los devuelvan.

-¡Pues hay que detenerla!-gritó Paco solo para ser interrumpido por Serio.

-Esa barrera debe tener un punto débil, solo tenemos que hallarlo.

-¿Serio, estás pensando lo mismo que yo?-preguntó Manny-el puño. No hay otra manera de detenerla a tiempo.

Serio comprendió a lo que se refería Manny. Manny se preparó para atacar, y acumuló su espíritu del Tigre en su puño. Luego que su brazo comenzó a resplandecer color verde, salió corriendo a atacar. El impacto fue justo en medio de la barrera, que al chocar con el puño de Manny comenzó a agrietarse. Luego, con un fuerte rugido, Manny logro destruirla por completo.

Lo que sucedió luego fue simplemente una gran nube verde que segó a todos y a cada uno de los que se encontraban allí. Cuando la nube cesó, se pudo ver a Manny tirado en el piso bastante cansado, riendo triunfante. La Pava Real al lado, aún concentrada en su ritual, pero se notaba en su cara la preocupación que sentía, teniendo en cuenta que ahora estaba indefensa. Esa cara desapareció en cuanto vio a Azul llegar al escenario.

-Azul, justo a tiempo. Entretenlos en lo que abro el portal.-dijo la Pava Real, quien parecía había ganado su total confianza.

-Será un placer acabar con los 7 al mismo tiempo. Pero primero,-dijo Azul volteando hacia la Pava Real.-Me será más fácil si me transformo. Aunque ellos se transformen también, creo que la otra noche vistes que no son rivales.

-Pues adelante, toquen mis tótems. Después de todo, sería muy fácil matarlos.-respondió La Pava Real riendo.

-Ya oyeron chicos, ¿o acaso temen que no tengan oportunidad?-preguntó Azul que ya estaba a un paso de su tótem.

Los otros tres se miraron los unos a los otros, como esperando el permiso del otro para opinar si debían confiar o no en sus palabras. Serio pensó que Azul estaba fingiendo muy bien, DEMASIADO bien. Incluso llegó a pensar que no estaba fingiendo. Luego de unos segundos, caminó hacia ella, seguido por Pilar y luego Paco. Cuando llegaron se pusieron en posición de ronda. Y tocaron sus tótems simultáneamente.

Luego de haberse transformado en sus animales correspondientes, nadie se movió de donde estaba. Solo los ojos se movieron, todos miraban a Azul y Azul miraba a los tres de reojo. Todos esperando a que alguien hiciera algo, Azul fue la primera en hacerlo, algo que nadie esperó, teniendo en cuenta que Azul no solía ser tan impaciente. Muchos pensaron que sería Paco. Azul tomó a los tres con sus brazos y una garra de su pie, y voló con ellos hasta que llegaron a unos diez metros de altura para dejarlos caer.

Paco, por su peso, fue el primero en caer al suelo, seguido por pilar que estaba cargando el pesado bidón de agua. Pero Serio no caía, ya que se había aferrado al brazo de azul. Nadie los pudo oír, pero se notaba por el movimiento de sus labios que se estaban diciendo algo.

-¿Crees en mi?-preguntó Azul ya cansada de repetir la misma pregunta.

-Si no lo hiciera entonces no estaría aquí. ¿No crees? yo si.-dijo Serio copiando la frase del maestro Grinto por fin comprendiendo su significado.- ¿Necesitamos que la Pava Real tenga su casco para destruirla, cierto?-preguntó.

-Correcto, ¿quien lo tiene?-preguntó Azul.

-Mi otro yo.-respondió Serio Azul dándose cuenta de a quien se refería Serio.

-Gracias.-dijo Azul antes de lanzar a Serio por el aire fingiendo que lo odiaba, fingiendo que lo hería, y abriéndose paso hasta Manny, quien la estaba esperando. Azul venía volando, y Manny supo que Azul buscaba el casco, ya que era la de más confianza para entregárselo al enemigo. Finalmente fingieron que Azul le daba un fuerte puñetazo, en el que Manny a propósito soltó el casco en el aire para que Azul lo tomara y se lo llevara a la Pava Real.

Azul voló a toda velocidad de regreso hacia la Pava Real esquivando los fingidos intentos de derribo de los disparos de Jango y Cuervo, hasta que llegó con ella, y le entregó el casco. Una vez que la Pava Real tuvo puesto su casco, Azul volvió otra vez contra sus amigos.

-¡Están acabados!-gritaba la Pava Real.-Finalmente, he terminado el ritual. Ahora que mi armadura está completa una vez más, soy indestructible. Ahora que tal si vemos los resultados de mi ritual de Sainte Jin.

Los siete puntos de colores de la marca en el suelo comenzaron a brillar de un color blanco, finalmente, el suelo donde estaba la marca se cubrió totalmente de ese brillo, hasta convertirse en el portal completo hacia el mundo divino. La Pava Real comenzó a reír diabólicamente, mientras el brillo lo cubría todo a su alrededor. Durante unos segundos, nadie pudo oír ni ver nada, pero en cuanto el brillo cesó, todos se encontraron en el mundo divino.

-¿Que demonios?-gritó alterada la Pava Real.- ¿Por qué estamos en el mundo divino, Azul?-preguntó la Pava Real que no terminaba de adaptarse al saber que algo le había salido mal en su plan.

-No lo se, según este libro, este ritual traería a todos los divinos al mundo real.-dijo Azul alzando un libro en el aire y lanzándoselo a la Pava Real.

-Déjame ver.-dijo la Pava Real mientras tomaba el libro y abría sus paginas hasta encontrar lo deseado.-Ritual de Sainte Jin, abre un portal que transporta a todos a 20 metros de distancia al mundo divino. Oye, esto no es…-trató de decir la Pava Real, pero fue interrumpida por Azul que le había golpeado con su pelota de viento. Se podía ver que habían aparecido en alguna parte del mundo divino muy parecida a una montaña, ya que había formaciones rocosas por todas partes. En una de esas formaciones, quedó estampada contra la pared del ataque la Pava Real.

-Pagaras por tu traición mocosa insolente.-dijo furiosa la Pava Real.

-Parece que me descubriste,-dijo Azul burlándose.-En fin, no queríamos que dañaras a nada ni a nadie inocente en la batalla, ni queríamos que te escaparas otra vez, así que decidimos traerte al mundo divino, donde aunque logres escaparte, no saldrás de aquí. Es lo que se llama ganar o ganar, te derrotamos, o te quedas encerrada para siempre.

-Bien pensado Azul.-río la Pava Real.-pero te olvidas que aquí soy el doble de poderosa, no tendrán oportunidad contra mí.

-Si, ya lo sabía. Pero tú me entrenaste, y me enseñaste muchos de tus movimientos. Nunca debes de confiar en el enemigo. Pensaste que confiaba en ti, pero en realidad estaba fingiendo. Muy bien como me dicen mis amigos.

-Entonces, esta es la batalla final. Mi cara será la última que verás antes de tu muerte, porque si yo no logro salir de aquí, **¡Nadie lo hará!**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado mi …avo capitulo y anteúltimo, el siguiente se llama la batalla final. No, de eso se trata. El titulo es diferente. Pero no me digan que el plan de Azul no resultó bueno, ganar o ganar. No hay otra opción. Lamentablemente, existe la escuela. Motivo por el cual no puedo escrbir muy seguido, ni tampoco descansar. Como siempre digo, tardaré en subir, pero si alguna vez dije que dejaría de escribir, me arrepiento de haberlo dicho. Disfruto mi imaginación :) Nos vemos/leemos.**


	26. La Maldición

**La Maldición**

¿Donde nos quedamos la última vez? A, si. Ya lo recuerdo. Nuestros héroes ahora se encontraban en el mundo divino, cosa que era común para los Combo niños que ahora estaban finalmente unidos nuevamente. Azul finalmente había revelado todos los detalles de su brillante plan, de dejar atrapada a la Pava Real en el mundo divino aunque perdieran la batalla. Aún así, todavía tenían una gran chance de vencer considerando el ya practicado ataque que destruiría a La Pava Real para siempre.

¿El escenario? Una zona montañosa del mundo divino en la que se hallaba una gran parte de una pared de roca destrozada por el impacto de la Pava Real. El resto se encontraba intacto, pero no duraría así.

-Recuerden el plan-dijo Manny.-pero primero hay que inmovilizarla.

-¿Alguna idea de cómo hacerlo?-preguntó Jango.

-Pues…-pensó Manny.-talvez si Frida me diera todos mis poderes una vez más, podría capturarla con mis garras. Pero sería muy peligroso, ya que después de eso ni Frida ni yo tendríamos energía para el ataque. De todos modos, tendremos que pensar en algo. Pero primero hay que… ¡espera! ¡Ya lo tengo! Ahora que recuerdo bien, la Pava Real se distrae muy fácilmente con una buena pelea. Solo hay que luchar a su ritmo para entonces hallar la forma de atacarla por sorpresa.

El grupo recapacitó la idea de Manny, en cierto modo tenía razón. Todas las veces que habían luchado con la Pava Real, ella siempre se distraía con la pelea, lo que les dio oportunidades múltiples de vencer. Solo había que hacer lo mismo una vez más.

La Pava Real comenzó a volar, siempre mirando con odio a Azul. El objetivo de ella era obvio, querría vengarse de Azul, y antes de darle oportunidad de atacar primero, salió volando hacia ella apuntándole con sus filosas garras en medio del estomago. Azul no la vio venir debido a la gran velocidad que había tomado, y aunque la hubiese visto, jamás hubiese podido esquivar a tiempo. El golpe sería directo y mortal, pero para su suerte, Serio estaba siempre atento a lo que su enemiga hacía. Pocos segundos antes del impacto, Serio empujó a Azul salvándola de una muerte segura, y en consecuencia recibiendo un pequeño corte en la cola.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Serio a la peliazul que acababa de salvar.-Casi mueres.

-Es más rápida de lo que recuerdo.-dijo Azul.-Ahora veo que no mentía cuando decía que aquí era el doble de poderosa.

-No,-dijo la Pava Real irónicamente.-por algo me dicen la reina divina. En mi reino puedo controlar hasta el destino ajeno.

-Pues yo no tengo ningún destino más que acabar contigo-gritó Paco que rodaba a gran velocidad hacia ella. La Pava Real ni siquiera tuvo que voltear para ver a Paco, ella simplemente le pegó una patada sin siquiera mirar y Paco rebotó contra sus amigos, cayendo sobre Pilar que se hizo cama elástica para amortiguar el golpe.

-Peleas como yo solía.-dijo Manny.-demasiado confiada de tus poderes.

-No necesito confiar en mis poderes, ya que confío en que los suyos son inútiles.-respondió la Pava Real.

-Yo creo más en el trabajo que en luchar por mi propia cuenta.-dijo Manny utilizando sus garras para cavar un agujero en el suelo del cual salieron sus garras por donde estaba la Pava Real a unos 10 metros de distancia. Aún así, la Pava Real logró esquivar las garras de Manny, pero no pudo ver venir un láser de la guitarra de Jango. El disparo la hizo tambalearse en el aire pero no le había hecho nada más que eso. Cuando recuperó el equilibrio, miró con rabia a Jango y disparó con su láser. Sorpresa, Jango se metió en el agujero que había dejado Manny para esquivar el disparo.

-Creaste un túnel subterráneo para que tuviera un lugar donde ocultarse, bien pensado. Lamentablemente, tampoco tiene mucho lugar para esquivar un segundo ataque.-dijo la Pava Real apuntando hacia el túnel.

-Es parte del plan,-dijo Pilar que estaba siendo de reportera para que Paco saliera volando como bola de fuego y se llevara puesto a la Pava Real contra una pared. Paco cayó de espalda al suelo, pero se levantó inmediatamente dispuesto a seguir. La Pava Real se tomó su tiempo para despegarse de la pared contra la que había sido estampada, que comenzó a derrumbarse poco a poco.

-¿En verdad creen que con esto me van a derrotar?-preguntó burlonamente la Pava Real.-No se si se dan cuenta, pero estamos en un mundo donde mi poder es infinito, aunque me den con lo más fuerte que tengan, no sentiré más que un rasguño. Manny, tu mismo dijiste que nunca había que subestimar al enemigo. Pero fuiste tu quien me subestimó y me liberó en el primer lugar. Espero que recuerdes eso cuando mueras, lo que puede ser en cualquier momento.

La Pava Real salió de la pared y voló a toda velocidad hacía Manny, quien se preparó para recibirla con sus garras. A velocidad de la Pava Real era increíble, pero los reflejos y el sexto sentido de Manny eran impecables. En el momento del choque, Manny detuvo a la Pava Real tomándola de los brazos evitando que ella le clavara sus garras. Luego, dando media vuelta en el aire, le dio una patada que la mandó a volar. La Pava Real, ahora molesta, usó uno de sus mejores poderes: hacerse invisible.

-¿Recuerdas Manny? Así te derroté la primera vez.-dijo la Pava Real.

Paco, Frida, Jango, Cuervo y Azul estaban desesperados, no podían verla, y no podrían defenderse de ningún ataque mortal. Para colmo, para ellos, veían como Manny, Serio y Pilar se quedaban con los ojos cerrados mirando para cualquier lado. Todo lo contrario, se encontraban usando sus habilidades para hallar a la Pava Real que era invisible, que aprovechando su invisibilidad, golpeó a los que no la veían pero no mortalmente.

-¿Oigan chicos, no ven que nos están pateando el trasero?-gritaba Paco a los tres que la veían.

-¿Crees que ya es tiempo Manny?-preguntó Serio.

-Sería lo más conveniente, ahora está más distraída que nunca. Además, nunca nos verá atacarla. Estamos demasiado lejos para que nos acerquemos y no nos vea. Pero estamos justo arriba de un túnel, que sale por debajo de ella.

Manny comenzó a cargar su espíritu del Tigre, lo acumuló en su mano y lo disparó a través del túnel hacia la Pava Real. La onda de energía hizo que cayera al suelo costándole levantarse, pero finalmente elevándose en el aire nuevamente. Para cuando se dio cuenta, estaba rodeada de nuestros héroes. Todos en posición, para el ataque final.

Frida fue la primera en disparar, disparando de sus googles un enorme rayo de luz. Jango disparó de su guitarra un rayo de oscuridad. La Cuervo, cuyo traje era la mismísima tierra, voló hacia ella alzando un puño. Azul voló hacia ella con su pelota de aire, Paco hecho una pelota de fuego y Pilar tomó el agua con sus manos y les dio la forma de puños gigantes.

En el momento del choque, todo se puso color blanco. Nadie podía vera nadie por ese destello blanco, salvo Manny quien usó su sexto sentido para correr hacia debajo de la Pava Real mientras cargaba todo su espíritu del Tigre en su puño. Al llegar dio un salto hasta que terminó por golpear a la Pava Real directo en el corazón. Lo siguiente que pasó fue una gran explosión verde causada por el rugido de Manny. La Pava Real debía estar acabada.

Cuando el estallido terminó, Frida, Jango, Cuervo, Pilar, Azul y Paco terminaron tirados en el suelo debido a la explosión ya que los alejó. Mientras, Manny estaba tirado en el suelo muy débil, ya que había utilizado casi el 90 por ciento de su energía. Pero parecía haber rendido frutos.

-Ga…ganamos-dijo Pilar en voz baja, para luego gritarlo.-¡¡¡Ganamos!!!

-No lo creo,-dijo un aguafiestas pelianaranjado- Miren allá, todavía está de pie.

La Pava Real se encontraba parada con la cabeza hacia abajo y los brazos decaídos, no parecía estar cansada ni tampoco atontada, pero en cuanto levantó la cabeza, se pudieron ver sus terribles y horripilantes ojos resaltando de un rojo demoníaco que asustarían hasta al mismo demonio.

-¡Han despertado toda mi ira!-gritaba furiosa la Pava Real, mientras volaba a toda velocidad hacia Manny quien se encontraba tirado en el piso. Lo tomó del cuello y de un puñetazo en la panza salió volando contra una pared que luego quedó hecha escombros.

-No lo entiendo-decía Serio.-debería estar muerta, o no se, destruida par siempre.

-Serio,-decía Manny débilmente mientras salía de la pila de escombros.-Use todo mi poder, todo depende de ti.

Serio corrió hacia la pila de escombros donde se encontraba Manny y lo sacó de ella para acostarlo en el suelo.-Claro que no, yo solo no creo lograrlo, pero juntos la derrotaremos. ¿No crees? Yo si.

-Tienes razón.-dijo Manny tratando de levantarse pero sin ningún resultado más que un fuerte dolor.-No la vencí porque me faltó poder. Tu tampoco serás capaz porque estás en la misma situación, pero con dos espíritus del Tigre seguro le quitaremos las plumas a esa pajarraca malévola.-Manny tomó toda la fuerza que pudo para levantarse aun estando tan adolorido y cansado, pero aún así no se detuvo, sabiendo que estaban a un paso de la victoria.

-¿Cual es el plan ahora Manny?-preguntó Jango.

-El mismo de antes-respondió.-pero ahora con mucha más potencia.

-No les funcionará,-reía la Pava Real.-son débiles y ya se cansaron. Con tan solo un par de golpes y tú ya estás moribundo Manny. Pensé que eras más resistente como la última vez. Pero parece que en este mundo soy demasiado para ustedes.

-Eres más fuerte que todos nosotros, eso lo doy por seguro. Siempre lo fuiste. Pero también fuiste mucho más ilusa que nosotros.-Respondió Manny clavando sus garras en el suelo. A los pocos segundos, debajo de donde se encontraba la Pava Real crecieron enormes garras que la dejaron inmóvil y en posición perfecta para su fin.

-¡Manny!-gritó Frida.-Tu cuerpo no es lo suficientemente fuerte para mantener esa técnica. Apenas y soportaste seguir consiente a los 18 años. Pero date cuenta, tienes cuerpo de 13.

-5 años de diferencia no importan. Además no puedo hacer nada más, esta es nuestra última oportunidad de vencer.-Una vez que las garras tomaron firmeza, Manny sacó las manos del suelo que no tenían garras. Luego, sacó nuevamente otras garras.

-¿Frida, como funciona eso?-preguntó Serio.

-Manny clava sus garras y crecen como si fueran raíces. Luego las corta y saca garras nuevas, es una gran técnica para capturar a alguien. Aún así, tienes que fijarte en algo. Mira el tamaño de esas garras. Son diez veces el tamaño de las comunes, además son larguísimas. El dolor que siente Manny en sus garras ahora es como si hubiese estado metiendo las manos en agua hirviendo durante todo un día.

-Fuerza tanto el poder de sus garras que estas llegan a su límite. Comprendo.-Pensó finalmente Serio.-De acuerdo, manos a la obra.

Los 8 chicos se pusieron en sus posiciones. Manny y Serio justo debajo de la Pava Real, y formando un hexágono los otros 6. Otra vez Frida, fue la primera en disparar seguida por Jango. Luego cargaron con sus ataques Paco, Pilar, Azul y Cuervo, causando una gran luz blanca. Finalmente, Manny y Serio acumularon todo el poder del espíritu del Tigre que pudieron en sus puños, dieron un fuerte salto y golpearon con fuerza a la Pava Real en el corazón.

Un gran rugido se escuchó, luego se vio la gran explosión verde de la cual seis personas terminaron por salir volando a causa de ella. ¿Donde estaban as otras tres? Pues…

-¿Qué es eso?-se preguntó Azul mirando a una gran bola verde con la forma de la cabeza de un Tigre.

Manny y Serio despertaron al mismo tiempo, abrieron los ojos y se encontraron cara a cara con el Tigre original. Serio no entendía la situación, nada más veía que era muy parecido a Manny. Al ver como Manny le hacía una reverencia, tuvo el instinto de hacer lo mismo.

-¡Algún tatara nieto! Que bueno volver a verte.-decía El Tigre. Luego vio a Serio, y al no saber quien era pues…preguntó.- ¿Manny, quien te acompaña, y como es que está aquí? A menos que…

-Mi nombre es Serio, soy uno de los actuales combo Niños y poseyente del espíritu del Tigre.

-Ya veo-dijo El Tigre.-Pues yo soy el Tigre original, y Tatara tatara tatara tatara abuelo de Manny. Mucho gusto.

-Igualmente-acotó Serio.

-¿Oye Tigre, que hacemos aquí?-preguntó Manny.

-Pues,-dijo El Tigre.-los he traído aquí para advertirles.

-¿De que?-preguntó Manny.- ¿otra amenaza, algún problema en el inframundo, que la Pava Real sigue viva?

-No, no es nada de eso. Pero me dí cuenta, de que usaron su espíritu del Tigre al punto de desmayarse, que es como se encuentran ahora.

-Pero ya nos había pasado antes-comentó Serio.

-Antes te habrás desmayado por un día como mucho, la única razón para que los esté viendo en este preciso momento, es porque se encuentran en coma.-Dijo fríamente El Tigre. Las miradas de Manny y Serio tomaron la misma frialdad y tomaron preocupación. Era lo que menos esperaban que les pasara a causa de ese poder, de la Pava Real si, pero no de ellos mismos.

-¿Y sobre que nos quieres advertir?-preguntó Serio.

-¿Manny, tu conoces la historia de mi muerte?-preguntó El Tigre.

-Claro, moriste en batalla luchando contra el ejército de 2000 hombres de España para poder salvar el Imperio Azteca, donde ahora se encuentra la Ciudad Milagro. Fueron demasiados para ti.

-En realidad…-dijo El Tigre.-Los maté a los dos mil. Usé el espíritu del Tigre, a tal punto que yo ya no tenía la suficiente energía para utilizarlo. No podía dejar que los españoles ganaran, así que lo tuve que usar igual. Las consecuencias: La energía era tan grande que al no tener mi propia energía como fuente principal, tuvo que consumir mi cuerpo. Las quemaduras que me causo eran poco comunes. Tenía los órganos rostizados, pero la piel intacta. La energía fue consumiendo toda mi sangre mediante el sistema circulatorio hasta que llegó al corazón y morí.

Manny y Serio ya no tenían ni pinta de tranquilidad, la Pava Real les había causado cantidades innumerables de terror, pero ese relato sin duda les había quitado el aliento. Manny, con las manos temblorosas y la cara pálida, tuvo que hablar.

-Entonces moriste a causa del Espíritu del Tigre.

-Así es, ni siquiera dos mil soldados perfectamente entrenados pudieron derrotar al poder del espíritu del Tigre. Lamentablemente, a un precio muy alto. Yo quiero decirles esto, simplemente para que aprendan a controlar su uso del espíritu del Tigre. A simple vista parece una bendición dada por los dioses, pero en cierto punto se convierte en una maldición.

-Sabes, como que me está dando miedo mi propio poder.-comentó Serio.

-No es para asustarse, pero como no se que limite tengan, necesitan estar alertas de su control. Si se pasan de la raya, entonces morirán. Así como morí yo, El Tigre original.

Manny y Serio comenzaron a ver al Tigre borroso, hasta el punto en que todo se puso blanco. Luego abrieron los ojos y vieron un techo blanco y un tubo de luz que iluminaba con poca fuerza pero aún así los cegaba. Manny pudo ver felizmente, a toda su familia sentados a un lado de él. Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba en una camilla supo que se encontraban en un hospital. Serio por su parte, estaba en una camilla al lado de Manny, y sus Combo amigos se encontraban en el mismo estado de ánimo. Azul saltó de su silla y abrazó a Serio casi con intención de asfixiarlo.

-¡Manny, despertaste por fin!-dijo alegre Frida saltando sobre Manny y abrazándolo con fuerza mientras este se quejaba del dolor de cabeza que sentía.

Manny vio a Frida nuevamente en su cuerpo de 21 años y comprendió que se encontraban de nuevo en la Ciudad Milagro. Solo hacía falta una cosa más antes de que sus vidas reanudaran.

-¿Donde estamos?-preguntó Serio.- ¿Qué sucedió?

-Estamos en la Ciudad Milagro, el mundo de Manny.-respondió Azul.-cuando mataron a la Pava Real en esa explosión quedaron inconscientes. Los llevamos a un hospital y nos informaron que se encontraban en coma, y para que el tiempo pasara lentamente, vinimos a este mundo donde un año es un día nuestro.

-¿Y cuanto tiempo hemos estado en coma?-preguntó Manny.

-Dos meses.-respondió Rodolfo.

-¿Oigan, donde están Jango y Zoe?-preguntó Manny.

-¿Ellos?-dijo Frida.-pues están teniendo el segundo.-Los Combo Niños no entendieron de qué se trataba, pero Manny y todo aquel que hubiese estado prestando atención a esta historia hasta ahora lo entendería.

El doctor pronto entró en la habitación e hizo que las visitas se marcharan para dejar descansar a Manny y Serio. Al día siguiente, fueron dados de alta. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que todos se reunieron nuevamente, excepto Jango y Zoe, para la despedida de los Combo Niños, y de alguien más.

-Bueno, los extrañaremos.-dijeron Manny y Frida a los 4 capoeiristas.

-Me resulta irónico que cuando despertemos mañana ustedes ya no nos hayan visto por todo un año.-comentó Azul algo triste.

-Descuiden,-dijo Frida.-encontraremos alguna forma de contactarnos.

-Lo esperaremos con ansias.-dijo Pilar.

-Bueno, adiós.-dijo Frida abriendo el portal interdimensional.

Azul, Paco y Pilar se despidieron y por fin entraron al portal, apareciendo en su mundo nuevamente. Serio, sin embargo, tardó unos segundos más en despedirse.-Manny, si encuentran la forma de contactarnos no dudes en llamarnos en caso de que necesiten algo.

-Lo haremos.-respondió Manny.-no se como pero lo haremos, ¿No crees? Yo si.-rió finalmente mientras Serio se marchaba. Finalmente, Frida vio que ya no hacía falta nada más y cerró el portal.

-Bueno Manny,-dijo Frida.-dijiste que querías decirme algo.

-cierto…-pensó Manny.-verás Frida, me refería a la otra tú. A la que tiene plumas.

-¿Nos separarás?-preguntó Frida alzando una ceja como si supiera la verdad.

-Pues…si.-respondió Manny tomando la mano de Frida y usando el espíritu del Tigre para hacer que el alma de la Paloma de la Paz saliera de Frida. Finalmente, pudieron ver en frente suyo a la Paloma de la Paz…por última vez.

-Hemos triunfado.-dijo La Paloma de la Paz.-si quieres algo antes de que me marche, solo pídelo.

-pues…-pensó Frida.-¿le darías a mis googles el poder de abrir portales?

-Por supuesto.-respondió chasqueando los dedos, seguido de un brillo amarillo que resplandecía de los googles.- ¿Manny?

-Quiero protección del espíritu del Tigre, tu debes de saber a lo que me refiero.

-si, lo se. ¿Para ti?-preguntó la Paloma de la Paz.

-Para el siguiente Rivera.-agregó Manny.

-Ya veo.-respondió la Paloma de la Paz.-que tal si matamos dos pájaros de un tiro. Yo quiero descansar en paz y tu quieres protección. Entonces,-dijo la Paloma de la Paz mientras en su dedo se formaba una estrella blanca resplandeciente.-esta es mi vida, la transformo en protección, y se la doy…-dijo tocando con su dedo la panza de Frida.-A **Serio Rivera**…

Finalmente, desapareció. Madre e hija juntas por fin, lejos del mundo de los vivos para siempre.

* * *

He aquí la conlcución: es todo muy obvio, especialmente si vieron mi perfil. Aún así, Los Combo Niños y Los Rivera se volverán a unir. "Despues de un año de dolor" se tratará de las aventuras de los Combo Niños durante un par de días hasta que se vuelven a unir. "La muerte del Tigre" Manny muere(obviamente) y se termina mi saga de un año de dolor.

PROXIMAMENTE TODA LA EMOCION EN SU COMPUTADOR MÁS CERCANO...O SU CIBER MÁS CERCANO.


End file.
